Almas gemelas
by valkiria32
Summary: Jack Frost va un día a la madriguera de Bunny para molestarlo, pero termina ayudando con pascuas y que pasa si un pequeño accidente hace que secretos ocultos salga a flote pero no como querías y para colmo eres secuestrado por el rey de las pesadillas. JackRabbit *Mpreg*
1. El amor duele

Era un dia tranquilo para Jack Frost que estaba volando en direccion a la madriguera de Bunny, para tener un poco de diversión con Bunny aunque Bunny no pensara lo mismo.

~~~Madriguera Bunny~~~

Bunny paseaba por su madriguera estaba algo ocupado pascua era en unos días si que estaba muy ocupado estos días.

Bunny llego al estanque mientras dirigía a los pequeños huevos de pascua para comenzar a colorearlos ''Bien sigan a si '' dijo Bunny, las orejas de Bunny comenzaron a moverse mientras comenzaba a olfatear el aire asta que le llego un olor dulce y algo picante le llego.

''Jack? aquí, por estos días '' Bunny gruño ante la idea de Jack molestándolo esos días en los que estaba tan ocupado.

"Hola Bunny como estas?'' dijo Jack mientras caminaba donde estaba Bunny.

''Con trabajo que quieres Frost, sabes que no puedes estar aquí y menos en esta poca del año'' gruño Bunny sabiendo que donde estaba Jack se armaban problemas.

''Que no puedo visitar a mi canguro favorito'' bromeo con voz dolida.

''No en estos días, estoy ocupado y eso lo sabes'' dijo irritado Bunny mientras cogía un huevo y comenzaba a pintarlo.

''Se que estas ocupado estos días a si que te ayudare'' dijo Jack mientras guiaba a los pequeños huevos al estanque.

Bunny pensó en negarse pero debía aceptarlo estaba algo ocupado el quería esmerarse ese año para compensar lo que paso con Pitch el año pasado ''Ok Frost pero solo porque estoy atrasado, pero no congeles nada'' advirtió .

''Si!'' grito alegremente Jack mientas comenzaba a ayudar a pintar unos huevos.

Jack comenzó a pintar los huevos de pascuas, Pero sin que Jack lo notara Bunny estaba viendo a Jack mientras sonríe a aunque Bunny lo negara el tenia sentimientos por Jack.

''Bueno ese fue el ultimo''dijo con alivio Jack mientras acababa de pintar el ultimo huevo ya estaban listos para que llegara pascua.

''Si ya esta todo listo y aun me queda tiempo de sobra'' dijo muy feliz Bunny, ya que eran pocas veces que le pasaba.

''Gracias Jack no lo pude haber terminado a tiempo si no fuera por ti '' confeso mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para que Bunny no lo viera a si ''Denada ...'' Jack comenzó a caminar ligeramente asta que se tropezó con un pequeño huevo de pascua y se cayo en el pecho de Bunny.

''Lo siento Bunny '' Jack se sonrojo al ver que estaba tan cerca de Bunny el sentía su aliento cerca de el, perdido en sus emociones Jack cierra el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos con un ligero beso.

Bunny estaba en shock Jack Frost besándolo a el Jack a El por MIM (creo que así le dicen al hombre de la luna) nunca en sus sueños mas locos pensó eso, Jack se separo de Bunny para ver que había hecho, Jack se levanto rápidamente.

''Lo siento Bunny no se que me paso yo'' Jack estaba murmurando, mientras Bunny se levanto del suelo para ver al espíritu del invierno sonrojado murmurando disculpas.

''Tranquilo compañero no pasa nada'' Bunny respondió ''Uh bueno... el beso de casualidad tu sientes algo por mi?''

El mundo de Jack se estaba desmoronando ese era su mayor secreto y ahora Bunny lo sabia bueno ya estaba aquí solo faltaba armarse de mucho valor.

''Bunny... y ...yo te amo'' susurro Jack con voz increíblemente baja si no hubiera sido por la alta capacidad de audición que tienen los pooka el no lo hubiera escuchado.

''Lo siento, Jack yo no siento lo mismo''

Jack quería morir, cavar un oyó y morir hay, Bunny no lo amaba pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero el se negó a que Bunny las viera y miro para otro lado.

''Esta bien Bunny no pasa nada ... haremos como que nada paso si bueno me tengo que ir le prometí a Jamie un día nevado hoy adiós'' dijo rápidamente Jack congio su personal mientras le decía al viento que lo llevara a casa mientras lagrimas congeladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Jack llego a su estanque mientras seguía llorando ''Que tonto soy como pude pensar en hacer algo como eso'' murmuro Jack mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de las mejillas.

Jack estaba tan concentrado en lo que paso con Bunny que no noto la arena negra que se formaba detrás de el.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba rodeado de arena negra su ultimo pensamiento que paso por su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente fue.

''Bunny'' y todo quedo en la oscuridad

* * *

**Valkiria: bueno ese fue el primer capitulo**

**Jack: Bunny no me ama T.T**

**Bunny: pero si yo quiero a jack!**

**Valkiria: tranquilos, tranquilos explicare todo en el siguiente capitulo ^.^**


	2. Cupido interviene

Bunny se estaba paseando por su madriguera tratando de distraerse pero nada funcionaba su mente aun seguía con Jack y el beso o como amo ese beso.

Bunny congio un pequeño huevo de pascuas mientras comenzaba a pintarlo aunque su cabeza no estaba en eso el siguió imaginado a Jack dándole un beso, Jack diciéndole que lo ama, Jack en su cama desnudo, Jack sosteniendo a sus kit mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

Bunny salio de sus pensamientos para ver el huevo de pascuas que comenzó a pintar en el tenia la imagen de Bunny y Jack juntos, Bunny suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Las orejas de bunny comenzaron a moverse mientras el olfateaba el aire, le llego el aroma de alguien que llevaba mucho sin ver ''Cupido?"

''Hola bunny~ como estas'' saludo cupido alegremente.

Bunny se volteo para ver a una chica de 18, cabello largo suerto de color rosa claro, que llevaba un vestido rosa con corazones rojos y un arco y flechas en su espada.

'' Estoy bien cupido que te trae por aquí'' pregunto curioso ya que sus vicitas eran pocas.

''No te hagas el inocente Bunny ya sabes para que estoy aquí'' dijo Cupido mientras le daba un digero codazo.

''No se de que me hablas''

''Vine a saludar a la pareja feliz claro'' Cupido le dedico una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor ''Y Jack donde esta?''

''Quien te dijo lo de Jack ? '' pregunto curioso.

Cupido le dio una mirada aburrida mientras le decía ''Soy la diosa del amor lo olvidabas''

Bunny se golpeo mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle, ''Bueno Jack no esta aquí se fue a ver a Jamie''

''Que malo dejar que tu pareja se vaya después de que se declararan '' cupido puso mala cara.

''Cupido Jack yo no somos parejas yo lo rechaze '' murmuro en voz baja mientras sus orejas caía débilmente.

"QUE! esto no puede estar pasando esto no debía suceder eso '' grito casi en pánico Cupido mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y apareció mágicamente una libreta de color rosa ella comenzó a leer y pasar paginas rápidamente.

''Tranquila no se acabara el mundo por que tus flechas fallaron'' Bunny trato de calmar a la diosa del amor pero nada funcionaba.

''No entiendes yo no les dispare a ustedes con mis flechas los de ustedes era amor predeterminado'' dijo cupido mientras flotaba sentada el en aire mientras movía ligeramente sus pies.

''Espera que...? a que te refieres con amor predeterminado'' pregunto Bunny mientras sus orejas se levantaban.

''Bueno as oído de las almas gemelas, amor predeterminado, media naranja o como lo decían en tu especie pareja predeterminada'' cupido dijo mientras miraba su libreta.

''Si eh oído que son personas que están hechas para estar juntas antes de nacer''

''Exacto Jack es tu alma gemela'' Cupido sonrió mientras le daba la noticia.

Bunny estaba en shock Jack su alma gemela bueno el siempre tubos sentimientos por Jack pero pensó que era solo amistad o hermanda nunca pensó que fuera a ser mas profundo que eso.

''Pero es imposible Jack nunca mostró ese tipo de sentimientos por mi ademas, el era humano cuando yo llevaba años siendo el conejo de pascuas '' protesto Bunny mientras miraba a cupido pidiendo respuestas.

'' Enserio no lo notaste Jack siempre trato de llamar tu atención incluso que asta hizo esa gran tormenta de nieve cuando fue... a si domingo de pascuas de 68'' dijo sonriendo recordando la cara de Bunny ese día ''Aun a Jack era humano pero ahora es inmortal y esta a tu lado ahora o no?''

Bunny se impresiono cuando cupido le dijo sombre lo que paso el 68 el pensó que Jack quería arruinar sus vacaciones incluso le grito por eso y el solo trataba de llamar su atención, las orejas de Bunny bajaron mientras recordaba cuando le grito a Jack.

''Si pero...''

''Mira Bunny a si esta la cosa, es casi imposible que alguien encuentre su alma gemela y tu amigo mio la as encontrado, el hombre de la luna tiene maneras extrañas de trabajar pero siempre tiene razón'' dijo Cupido mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a Bunny.

Después de procesar toda la información Bunny llego a la respuesta que quiera el sonrió ''Ya se que debo hacer'' dijo firmemente.

''A si que es ?!''

''Voy a buscar a mi pareja '' dijo muy decidido '' Cupido me tengo que ir ''

''Hay el amor esta en el aire~'' canto alegremente cupido volvió a chasquear sus dedos mientras aparecía una caja en forma de corazón y se la entregaba a Bunny ''Ten estas te ayudaran, bueno Bunny me tengo que ir adiós''

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cupido había desaparecido y solo quedo humo de color rosa donde ella estaba.

Bunny iba a salir de su madriguera cuando miro para el cielo y vio la aurora boreal, los guardianes tenían que reunirse eso también implicaba que Jack estaría hay.

''Espérame compañero ya casi llego'' dijo Bunny antes de abrir un túnel e ir al polo norte.

* * *

**Valkiria: ya todo tiene su explicación como prometí.**

**Jack: si pero que paso conmigo.**

**Bunny: jack me ama :3**


	3. El encuentro con Pitch

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos para ver donde se encontraba todo estaba oscuro, espero unos minutos a que su vista se acostumbrara a las oscuridad del cuarto, Jack miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba encadenado al suelo trato de jalar las cadenas para salir pero no funciono y solo le causo un moretón mientras mas jalabas.

''Veo que ya despertaste '' dijo una voz que Jack conocía muy bien.

''Pitch muéstrate '' grito Jack mientras miraba como en una esquina de la habitación como el rey de las pesadillas salia de entre las sombras.

''Hola Jack '' dijo en un tono enfermiza mente dulce mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Jack.

''Pitch que quieres o mejor como sigues vivo después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, pensé que tus sombras te habían matado''

''Oh Jack enserio crees que ellas pueden matarme solo estaba confundidas pero ya saben quien es que manda''

''Y que quieres Pitch te aconsejo que me dejes ir antes de que los guardianes vengan y te pateen el trasero de nuevo''

Pitch solo sonrió esa sonrisa que causo escalofríos a Jack ''Oh Jack enserio crees que los guardianes pueden vencerme sin tu ayuda, si no te hubieras involucrado en esto ellos estarían acabados no lo olvides''

''No creo que haya diferencia con lo que paso la ultima vez'' dijo Jack muy decidido.

''Pero te equivocas Jack si la abra ya que los guardianes no pelearan conmigo esta vez '' dijo Pitch mientras sonreía ''ya que esta vez me ayudaras ''

''Nunca te ayudare y eso lo sabes''

''Claro que nunca lo arias... No voluntariamente '' Pitch comenzó a sonreír y caminar donde estaba Jack.

Jack comenzó a retroceder un poco ''A que te refieres '' pregunto Jack aunque no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

''Oh Jack no te as preguntado que estaba haciendo en año entero y por que no había atacado antes?''

''Por que tenias miedo a enfrentarte a los guardianes '' respondió Jack seguro mientras la sonrisa de Pitch cayo un poco.

"Estuve investigar un poco'' la sonrisa volvió de Pitch se volvió tan grande que se podía ver las sus dientes afilados '' Dime Jack tu sabes lo que pasa si combina ADN Pooka salvaje y algunas Pesadillas''

Jack comenzó a asustarse no quería saber la respuesta de eso comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Pitch de su túnica saco una inyección y se la mostró a Jack.

''Claro que tienes ciertos efectos secundarios como perdida permanente de la memoria''

Jack ahora si estaba aterrado, quería despertar en su lago y pensar que esto era un mal sueño, ya hacia un año desde que recupero sus recuerdos y ahora los volvería a olvidar, una pequeña parte de el recordó cuando despertó en el lago sin recuerdos y eso lo aterro mas.

''P- Pitch no tienes que hacer esto '' Jack tartamudo un poco pero no podía evitarlo estaba aterrado.

''Que fue el gran Jack Frost tiene miedo de una inyección '' dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba mas a Jack. Jack trato desesperada mente de alejarse de Pitch pero las cadenas se lo impedían, Jack estaba jalando tan fuerte que sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar.

Jack sintió un pinchazo en el cuello seguido de ardor, dios como quemaba Jack sentía que se estaba quemando vivo trato desesperada mente de no gritar pero no funciono ''Ahhhhhh para Pitch ya no masss ahhhhhh'' Pitch sonrió mientras veía a Jack retorcerse del dolor y sonrió aun mas sabiendo que la primera etapa de su plan estaba lista.

Jack estaba orando desesperada mente por caer inconsciente, que mal que duro mucho tiempo para que fuera a si ''Ahhhhhhh para por favor '' lagrimas corrían de las mejillas de Jack cuando sintió que la inconsciencia lo reclamaba.

''Bunny por sálvame! '' grito Jack antes que caer inconsciente, deseando que Bunny estuviera a su lado.

* * *

**Valkiria: pobre Jack que mala soy**

**Jack: por que a mi T.T**

**Bunny: estas muerta por tocar a mi pareja!**

**Valkiria: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo * corre por su vida mientras Bunny la perseguía***

**Jack: Bunny vuelve pronto D: no me dejes con Pitch.**


	4. Un recuentro inesperado

Bunny llego la taller de norte para para encontrar a Norte y a Dientes, Dientes estaba dándole direcciones a sus mini hadas, mientras que Norte le estaba hablando a los yetis en ruso. A los pocos minutos llego arena, Bunny miro a su alrededor pero no vio a jack por ningún lado.

''Donde estas Jack? '' pregunto Dientes a que todavía no había rastro de jack.

''Norte por que nos llamaste pasa algo? '' pregunto Bunny.

''Las luces se están apagando en Brugger '' (creo que a si se llamaba el pueblo no lo recuerdo) ''tenemos que ir a investigar ''

* * *

Norte se fue en su trineo, Bunny por sus túneles, dientes volando igual que arena. Los guardianes comenzaron a revisar el pueblo pero no encontraron nada Arena comenzó a dar dulces sueños a los niños del pueblo las luces que estaban apagadas comenzaba a encenderse.

''No encontré nada ustedes'' pregunto Norte.

''Yo tampoco encontré nada tu Arena '' pregunto dientes mientras comenzaba a volar ligeramente..

Arena negó con la cabeza y con su arena creo una zanahoria y hizo una flecha apuntando a Bunny.

''Yo tampoco encontré nada'' entre las sombras se movía una pesadilla mientras miraba a los guardianes, la pesadilla se acercaba a ellos lentamente cuando estuvo secar de ellos se abalanzo sombre Bunny. Gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Bunny el logro esquivar a la pesadilla '' Pero que? una pesadilla '' dijo Bunny sin poder creer que aun existían.

La pesadilla se quedo mirando a los guardianes luego se fue corriendo ''Oh no, no huirás'' grito Bunny mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la pesadilla, los demás guardianes también comenzaron a correr en dirección a la pesadilla.

Rápidamente llegaron a el lago congelado de Jack y vieron a la pesadilla en medio del lago mirándolos fijamente ''Oh veo que trajiste compañía '' dijo una voz siniestra.

"Pitch sal de donde quiera que estés!'' grito Norte mientras al lado de la pesadilla se formaba la silueta de Pitch asta que cogió forma.

''Hola guardianes '' dijo Pitch mientras comenzaba a acariciar a su pesadilla '' me extrañaron ''

''Como sobreviviste '' dijo Dientes con ira mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho a sus mini hadas

''Que enserio creen que mis pesadillas podrían matarme que ilusos son''

''Bueno si las pesadillas no te acabaron nosotros lo aremos '' dijo Bunny mientras agarraba sus boomerang se ponía en posición para tíralos.

''Bunny tiene razón nosotros te acabaremos '' dijo Norte mientras cogía sus espadas. y Arena comenzaba a formar sus látigos.

Pitch sonrió '' Enserio creen que tienen posibilidad de vencerme sin Jack ''

Las orejas de Bunny se dispararon cuando Pitch menciono su pareja, mientras en su cabeza comenzó a unir las piezas Jack no aparecía y Pitch volvió ''Bastardo que le hiciste a Jack '' grito quería saber si Jack estaba bien.

La sonrisa de Pitch se hizo mas grande y los demás guardianes pensaron lo peor ''Yo lo eh hecho nada a Jack, incluso que el esta aquí con nosotros''

De tras de Pitch de las sombras comenzó a emergió una figura que todos conocían, Jack estaba de rodillas en el hielo mientras que la capucha de la sudadera le cubría la cara. Pitch comenzó a alejarse dejando que los guardianes se acercaran a Jack.

"Jack '' Dientes rápidamente buena donde esta Jack '' Jack estas bien?'' pregunto como una madre preocupada por su hijo '' Jac-'' Dientes sintió un gran dolor en el estomago cuando bajo la mirada lentamente vio que Jack la había apuñalado, sangre comenzó a filtra vez a través de la mano de Jack, Jack saco su mano de la herida que le había hecho a Dientes.

Dientes cayo al suelo mientras la sangre corría en el hielo, Norte , Arena y Bunny estaba en shock Jack había atacado a Dientes, Jack su Jack había atacado a alguien.

"Jack que hiciste'' dijo Norte después de salir del shock,

Jack no respondió simplemente se abalanzo sobre Norte tratando de herirlo igual que Dientes ''Jack para te lo advierto '' dijo Norte muy serio mientras trataba de alejar a Jack de el.

Bunny y arena se acercaron a Dienes, Bunny estaba revisando a Dientes verificando que el daño no fuera grabe, mientras que arena trataba de ayudar a Norte, Arena saco sus látigos y comenzó a ir hacia donde estaba Jack.

Norte seguía tirando en el suelo y Jack encima de el, en las manos de Jack comenzaba a formarse una capa de hielo, Jack levanto su puño dispuesto a terminar con Norte pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, algo sujeto su muñeca Jack gruño mientras veía quien le había detenido y era el látigo de arena.

Jack se levanto dejando a un Norte con heridas, mientras comenzaba a caminar donde arena pero antes de que llegara mas látigo agarraron a Jack por sus brazo y pies inmovilizándolo , Jack trato de destruir los látigo de arena pero no funciono.

"Ahhhhhh'' Jack grito mientras de su cuerpo emanaba una luz color azul intenso, Los látigos de Arena comenzaron a congelarse rápidamente tan rápido que a Arena no tuvo tiempo de sotar sus látigos de arena y el también quedo congelo.

Bunny y Norte estaban en shock Jack primero ataca a Dientes después a Norte y arena estaba congelado, Bunny dejo a Dientes en el suelo mientras iba donde Jack

''Ya para compañero no quiero lastimarte '' aditivo Bunny mientras cogía sus boomerang el no quería herir a Jack pero no le quedaba otra opción '_lo siento' _Bunny susurro una leve disculpa antes de tirar sus bpomerang, Jack esquivo fácilmente el primero pero no vio el segundo y lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, El golpe fue suficiente mente fuerte para que Jack se cayera de rodillas en el hielo y su capucha ya no cubría su rostro.

Bunny miro a Jack rápidamente noto que había algo diferente en su Jack, Jack sus rasgos mas salvaje que antes, tenia las uñas largas y afiladas su cara sus ojos estaban diferentes antes estaban llenos de vida y diversión y ahora estaban llenos de ira y odio, sus dientes se veía muy afilados pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue dos bultos encima de las cabeza de Jack.

Bunny seguía mirando encima de la cabeza de Jack, Jack se quedo mirando curioso a Bunny pero aun alerta al ver la mirada extraña que tenia Bunny, Jack tuvo ligeramente su cabeza a un lado mientras uno de los bultos en su cabeza se movía hacia arriba.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que lo que tenia Jack no eran bultos eran orejas de conejo

''Pitch que le hiciste a Jack '' grito Bunny al rey de las pesadillas que se había mantenido al margen durante la pelea.

''Ah veo que te diste cuente eh?'' dijo alegre mientras sonreía '' Sabes Bunny investigue un poco tu especie y encontré algo interesante, dime sabias que antes los pooka eran armas de destrucción que destruían todo a su paso''

''Bastardo que le hiciste exactamente a Jack!'' grito Bunny.

''Veamos, veamos diga me guardianes saben lo que pasa si mezclan ADN de pooka salvaje, algo de pesadillas y un espíritu del invierno ''

Nadie respondió a la pregunta y Pitch sonrió mas ''Se crea un arma para acabar con los guardianes lo único malo es que tal destrucción no puede ser controlada'' dijo mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

Jack cuando sintió alguien se le acercaba a el ataco a Pitch rápidamente Pitch evito el ataque ''Parece que hay que enseñarle disciplina'' Pitch saco de su túnica el personal de Jack lo tomo entres sus manos y la partió en dos.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' los gritos de Jack llenaron todo el lugar no se podía oír otra cosa que no sea los horrible gritos de dolor de Jack.

''Mira lo que me obligas a hacer Jack '' dijo Pitch mientras camina donde estaba Jack tirado en el hielo gimiendo de dolor.

"Bueno esto es mas aburrido de lo que creía'' dijo Pitch mientras sonreía ''A si que los dejare morir mas tarde a si podre disfrutar sus gritos cuando su joven jJack los destruya nos vemos guardianes''

Pitch y Jack comenzaron a desaparecer entre las sombras, Bunny ayudo a Norte a levantarse '' tenemos que ir detrás de ellos '' dijo Bunny mientras comenzaba a caminar rubo a la guarida de Pitch.

''Bunny no podemos Dientes y Arena están heridos tenemos que ayudar'' protesto Norte mientras miraba a la Hada de los dientes herida y la escultura de hielo de Arena

''Maldición '' Bunny maldijo mientras caminaba y cargo a Dientes delicadamente mientras la colocaba en el trineo y Norte ponía a Arena en el trineo, Bunny quería irse por sus túneles pero sabia que no podía dejar a Norte herido con Dientes y Arena a si que se fue con ellos mientras sus seguía pensando en una sola cosa.

_Jack que te han hecho..._

* * *

**Valkiria: esta vez lo hice mas largo =D**

**Bunny: Estas muerta que le hiciste a jack!**

**Jack: por que a mi, Bunny T.T**

**Valkiria: pero es culpa de Pitch**

**Pitch: No me culpes a mi yo solo hago lo que escribes**

**Bunny: ahora si estas muerta! *me persigue con sus boomerang amenazador amente***

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! *sigue corriendo por su vida***


	5. La solución?

Los guardianes (o lo que quedaban de ellos) llegaron al polo norte, y fuero recibidos rápidamente por los yetis de Norte, norte ordeno a los yetis llevar a Dientes y a Arena a la enfermería para revisarlos a dientes le vendaron la herida los yetis dijeron que no era nada grave y Arena los pusieron a descongelar.

''No entiendo Norte como pudo Pitch obtener ADN pooka salvaje eso se extinguió hace muchos años"grito bunny desesperado mientras paseaba por la habitación.

''No se bunny pero Pitch no planea nada bueno con Jack en esa condición'' dijo Norte mientras afilaba sus espadas, algo que a bunny no le causaba buena sensación.

''Eh Norte te quería preguntar por que eliges este momento para afilar tus espadas '' pregunto bunny mientras retrocedía lentamente.

''Oh ya sabes siempre me gusta afilarlas cuando tengo un enemigo cerca '' dijo Norte en tono peligroso.

''A... ah que te refieres '' pregunto bunny aunque no sabia si quería saber la respuesta.

''Sabes note un ligero comportamiento extraño tullo mientras mirabas a Jack'' dijo Norte mientras se paraba de su ha ciento y caminaba hacia bunny lentamente con aura asesina.

''Norte no se a que te refieres '' dijo bunny mientras tragaba lentamente y comenzaba a retroceder _Norte no puede saber lo de Jack eso solo lo sabemos Cupido y_ yo bunny no pudo retroceder mas porque choco con la pared, Norte estaba frente a bunny.

''Muy bien dime exactamente que planes tienes con mi hijo antes de que te rebane '' amenazo Norte mientras jugaba ligeramente con su espada.

''No se de que- ''bunny fue cortado por norte

''No te hagas se que planeas algo con Jack a si que dilo ahora o calla para siempre '' amenazo norte.

''Norte para ya!'' dijo una voz Norte y Bunny miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a dientes allí, Diente entro en la habitación llego hacia donde estaba norte y le jalo la oreja ''Norte como puedes amenazar a bunny a si!''

''Pero el intenta algo con mi hijo '' protesto norte.

'''Déjale explicar norte!'' advirtió Dientes mientras soltaba la oreja de Norte.

Norte murmuro cosas en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su silla y respiro hondo ''Ok explica ''

Bunny comenzó a contarle lo que paso en su madriguera con Jack y el encuentro con Cupido, Norte no dijo nada en lo que bunny contaba la historia asta que acabo.

"Bueno y eso es todo '' dijo bunny esperando la respuesta de Norte.

''A si que Cupido te dijo que era tu alma gemela ''

''Si''

''Eso se puede arreglar '' Norte se paro mientras levantaba su espada dispuesto a hacer picadillo a Bunny.

''Norte! déjalo en paz'' grito dientes mientras detenía a norte y lo volvía a sentar ''Dios no hacías tanto escándalo desde que Cupido nos dijo lo mismo'' dientes suspiro recordando el escándalo que almo ese dia.

''Espera que? '' dijo confundido bunny ''Ustedes dos son almas gemelas ''

''Exacto '' dijo dientes feliz ''Eso fue hace muchos años que recuerdos~"

"Bunny tu amas a Jack '' pregunto Dientes muy seria.

"Lo amo con toda mi vida! aria cualquier cosa por el '' respondió muy filme bunny.

''Incluso morir por el? '' pregunto norte igual de serio que Dientes.

''Yo moriría por Jack si hace falta'' dijo bunny.

Dientes y Norte intercambiaron miradas antes de sonreír y mirar a bunny '' Pasaste la prueba '' dijeron ambos alegremente.

''Prueba?''

''Si! '' dijo dientes mientras volaba donde bunny ''Norte y yo prometimos que el día que hubiéramos un hijo, y alguien viniera pidiendo su mano haríamos una prueba para saber que el estaría dispuesto a hacer por el''

''Y tu mi buen amigo la pásate ''dijo Norte mientras le daba una parmada a bunny que casi tira al suelo, Todos miraban pequeños trozos de arena que volaban en direccion al cuarto, en pie en la puerta estaba arena bostezando ligeramente, parecía que se había acabado de levantar, Arena miro a los tutores y les dio una sonrisa,y volaba hacia ellos.

''Arena estas bien pequeño amigo '' pregunto Norte quien recibió como respuesta dos purgares arriba de su cabeza

''Bueno volviendo al problema inicial que aremos con Jack '' pregunto Dientes preocupada.

'''No sabemos'' dijo bunny mientra miraba hacia el piso como Norte y Dientes, Arena se quedo mirando hacia el hacia la ventana que hay en el techo y vio la luna rápidamente trato de hacerles señas a los demás y recordó lo que le paso al ultima vez a si que esta vez agarro un elfo y lo movió provocando que sonara el cascabel en su sombrero.

Todos los guardianes miraron a Arena quien hiso una flecha eh indico a la luna, todos miraron a la luna asta que norte hablo ''Hombre de la luna que debemos hacer ''

Todo permaneció en silencio asta que una voz hablo ''_Mis queridos guardianes estamos sufriendo una amenaza que todos conocemos Pitch ha ido demasiado lejos corrompiendo a uno de mis hijos a si pero tranquilos aun hay solución pero me temo que el ADN de pooka que uso Pitch ya esta incrustado en el cuerpo de Jack y no puede ser removido ''_

Todos los guardianes miraron al suelo en derrota no podían salvar a Jack, Bunny apretó su puño recordando lo ultimo que le dijo a Jack que no lo amaba eso lo hiso enojar mas.

''_Pero '' _hablo en hombre de la luna _''Podemos quitar lo salvaje que había en el ADN, Jack sera semi- pooka Pero no tendrá mas rasgos salvajes les dejare la lista de lo que necesitan para hacer el remedio les deseo suerte a_ todos'' Con eso todo sabían quehacer._  
_

''Muy bien necesitamos: polvo estelar, bayas del sueños, un cristal helado y una rosa salvaje '' dijo Norte leyendo la lista de los materiales.

''Ok Arena te encargas de polvo estelar, Dientes tu de las bayas del sueño, yo consigo el cristal helado y Bunny la rosa salvaje ''

Todos asintieron mientras iban a buscar el material que les tocaba a cada uno, Bunny toco el suelo con su pata dos veces para que se abriera un agujero mientras se tiraba para ir a su destino solo tenia algo en mente.

_Jack resiste ya voy por ti!_

* * *

**Yo: bien, bien ahora Bunny no puede amenazarme con matarme, pero polcia alguien me recomendó una jaula (*O*)/**

**Bunny: pase la prueba de Norte ahora puedo estar con mi Jack :3**

**Jack: Bunny y yo estaremos juntos ahora, al fin algo bueno me pasa =D **

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ^O^/**


	6. Los materiales necesarios

Cada uno de los guardianes fue a busca sus materiales como acordado Arena se ocuparía del polvo espacial , Dientes de la bayas del sueño, Norte de un cristal helado y Bunny de una rosa salvaje, todos se fueron en búsqueda de su material.

~~Arena~~

Arena estaba volando por encima de las nubes su trabajo no con sitia de mucho el tenia que esterar que se pusiera el solo para poder tomar el polvo.

Arena espero paciente mente mientras se ponía el sol aunque para matar el tiempo estuvo jugando con las nubes un tiempo asta que al fin se puso el sol y la luna y la estrellas comenzaban a subir por el cielo.

Arena miro por el cielo tratando de encontrar rastros del polvo asta que no muy lejos de el vio una pequeña nube de polvo flotando Arena voló asta donde estaba el nube, Arena son su propia arena creo un tarro donde guardar el polvo.

Arena comenzó a volar en dirección hacia Polo Norte mientras le deseaba suerte a sus amigos.

~~Dientes~~

Dientes estaba volaron con sus mini - hadas en direccion a China o mas especifico a una montaña, Dientes se entero que en una montaña en China había un templo donde los mojes entrenaba hay y utilizaban las bayas paras sus entrenamientos.

Dientes siguió volando asta que encontró el templo en la montaña, dientes fue al templo y entro quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de naturaleza que había hay ''Guau Serafina se esmero en este lugar ''( Serafina es la madre naturaleza, y la hija de Pitch) dientes siguió investigando el templo pero no encontró nada asta que algo le llamo la atención.

En una de las habitaciones había una chica meditando, Dientes se acerco a ella lentamente.

''Quien eres? '' pregunto la chica sin dejar de meditar

''Hola soy el hada de los dientes '' dijo dientes mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica que estaba meditando abrió sus ojos para ver una gran hada volando .

''Que linda eres '' dijo feliz mientras se paraba.

''Oh gracias '' dijo algo sonrojada el hada

''Diga me hada de los dientes que desea ''dijo la chica mientras la miraba curiosa

''Estoy buscando bayas del sueño para hacer un remedio para un amigo ''

''Bueno no creo que sea posible'' explico la chica '' Esta prohibido dar las bayas del sueño a desconocidos''

Dientes miro al suelo en derrota no podía obtener su material.

''Pero '' dijo la chica sonriendo ''Ya que no todos los días puedo ayudar al hada de los dientes, ten'' la chica le entrego un pequeño saco dientes miro que había dentro y en el habían bayas color rojo intenso.

Dientes sonrió a la chica ''Gracias! ahora Jack estará mejor dime me puedes decir tu nombre?''

''Lili encantada '' dijo Lili mientras le daba una sonrisa.

''Gracias Lili, me encantaría quedarme pero Jack las necesita nos vemos '' Dientes sacudió su mano en señal de despedida mientras se hiba volando hacia el polo norte.

~~Norte~~

Norte estaba volando en su trineo en direccion a la Antártida allí se encontraban fácilmente los cristales de hielo, norte ateriso en la fina capa de hielo que lo cubría todo norte bajo de su trineo acompañado de una pala y comenzó a cavar lo mas rápido que puedo.

Norte duro dos horas cambados asta que su pala topo con algo norte se puso a cavar con sus manos asta que encontró un gran cristal enterado color azul claro como los ojos de jack.

Norte desentero lo que quedaba del cristal mientras lo subia al trineo, Norte susvio a su trineo mientras dirigió a los renos rubo al polo norte.

~~Bunny~~

Bunny seguía corriendo muy rápido tenia que llegar a la selva hay es donde se encontraba Serafina ella podía darle la rosa que traería a su Jack de regreso, Bunny llego a al centro de la tierra y encontró una gran casa hecha de plantas y mas.

Bunny entro en la casa ''Serafina,Serafina!'' grito bunny mientras la buscaba.

''Por que tanto escándalo'' dijo una chica de 22 años tenia un vestido sencillo blanco y su cabello era verde intenso 'Bunny que haces aqui?''

''Serafina necesito tu ayuda, me puedes dar una rosa salvaje '' dijo muy desesperado.

''Bunny cálmate que pasa? '' Serafina trato de calmar a bunny pero nada funcionaba.

Bunny le contó lo que había pasado con Jack, Serafina oyó pacientemente la historia asta que bunny acabo.

''Ya veo Bunny con mucho gusto are una rosa salvaje para ti'' Serafina comenzó a mover sus manos y de la tierra salio un tallo el tallo comenzó a crecer asta que se convirtió en una hermosa rosa color morado oscuro ella arranco la rosa de tallo y se lo entrego a Bunny.

''Gracias Serafina de debo una '' dijo Bunny mientras cogía la rosa

Serafina sonrió levemente '' No hay problema Bunny sera mejor que lleves esa rosa rápido''

''Una vez mas gracias Serafina '' Bunny golpeo el suelo dos veces antes que se abriera un oyó bunny salto en el mientras iba rubo al polo Norte.

* * *

**Yo: Bien Bunny no puedes hacerme nada no le hice daño a jack.**

**Bunny: Jack espérame ya casi estaremos juntos **

**Jack: Bunny llega rapido, Pitch no esta planeando nada bueno.**

**Pitch: Callate! es un secreto **

**Bunny: no mandes a callar a mi pareja **

**Pitch: obliga me *Pitch y Bunny chocan sus miradas mientras vuelan chispas y comienza la pelea* **

***Jack y yo en una esquina abrazándonos y templando, tratando de escapando de la pelea* **

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Estaremos juntos un día?

Bunny llego al Polo para encontrar a Dientes y Arena, Dientes volaba por la habitación Arena estaba sentado.

"Encontraron los materiales " pregunto bunny mientras se acerba hacia Dientes.

"Yo encontré las bayas y tu Arena"

Arena sonrió mientras acentia con la cabeza, Arena dibujo a un árbol de navidad y puso un signo de interrogatorio.

"No lo se donde propria estar Norte" dijo Dientes con preocupación.

"Tranquila Dientes conociéndolo se distrajo con los cristales " Bunny trato de calmar a Dientes, aunque también estaba preocupado sera que Pitch se entero de sus planes y atrapo a Norte.

"Por que tan preocupados?" dijo Norte mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a Dientes.

"Tonto! me tenias preocupada " dijo dientes para después darle un gran abrazo.

"Lo siento dure desenterrando el cristal " Dijo culpable Norte por haber preocupado a sus amigos.

"Bueno..." interrumpio bunny la linda escena de amor " Ya tenemos los materiales debemos hacer el antídoto para Jack"

Norte y dientes terminaron su abrazo para mirar a bunny "Venga por aquí " Dijo norte para salir de la habitación los guardianes caminaron por un pasillo asta que llegaron a la cocina de norte.

"Eh... Norte que hacemos en tu cocina?" pregunto bunny mientras caminaba por la cocina.

"Hable con los yetis antes de salir para que prepararan todo para nuestra llegada " dijo Norte mientras caminaba hacia un enorme cardero (como el de las brujas) que tenia un extraño liquido color verde oscuro.

"Que es eso Norte " pregunto dientes mientra señalaba el liquido de cardero.

"Es un liquido especial hombre de la luna dijo que esto y los materiales podremos haber el antídoto para Jack "

"Oh ya veo" respodio Dientes mientras sacaba las bayas, Arena su polvo estelar, Norte el cristal y Bunny la flor salvaje.

"Bien comencemos " dijo norte " Arena tu vas primero"

Arena puso el polvo estelar en el cardero mientra que Norte comenzaba a menear con una cuchara (grande) el liquido, este comenzó a cambiar de color verde oscuro a marón " te toca Dientes" dijo norte mientras seguía mezclando, Dientes se acerco al cardero mientras tiraba las bayas el liquido comenzó a burbujear y cambio de nuevo de color de marón a rojo, Norte cogió el cristal y lo tiro en el cardero pero esta vez no cambio de color, Bunny sabiendo que le tocaba se acerco al cardero puso la flor en sus manos la miro por un segundo deseando que todo saliera bien después la tiro en el cardero.

El cardero comenzó a burbujear mientras salia mucho humo después de que el humo se disipo todos vieron que el liquido se tornaba rosa claro.

"Ya esta!" grito Norte feliz, Dientes comenzó a sonreír, Arena dibujo una cara alegre y Bunny solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eh Norte, hombre de la luna te dijo como es que Jack debe tomar eso" dijo Dientes curiosa

"Hombre de la luna dijo que Jack se lo puede beber pero como Jack esta mas salvajes dudo que se lo beba sin, pelear a si que se lo inyectaremos " Norte comenzó a caminar hacia los yatis y les dijo algo en ruso.

"Estará listo para cuando partamos mientras tanto descansemos lo vamos a necesitar mañana, todos están invitados a quedarse si gusta"

Todos accedieron a quedarse a Dormir en el polo, Dientes y Norte dormían juntos mientras que Arena dormía en muchas de las habitaciones.

Mientras que Bunny se fue en la esquina favorita de Jack mientras que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventanas para hacerle compañía, Bunny miro hacia la luna deseando que el hombre de la luna velara por Jack.

Los ojos de Bunny se cerraron lentamente sintió una brisa suave que acariciaba sus cabellos, Bunny pensó por un segundo que Jack estaba acariciando lo, Bunny sonrió mientras pensaba que Jack estaba a su lado durmiendo con el.

_Jack._

* * *

Mientras tanto Pitch estaba paseando por su guarida sonriendo mientras miraba como su plan había marchado tal y como lo esperaba, tenia a Jack y los guardianes donde el quería.

La pesadilla favorita de Pitch se acerco a el mientras susurraba palabras que solo Pitch podía entender.

"Que!" grito Pitch " como puede " Pitch gruño mientras veía la luna que se asomaba por su guarida, Pitch se quedo mirando la luna "Párese que no puedes mantenerte al margen por una vez" Pitch no trato de ocultar su ira.

Pitch comenzó a caminar por sus guarida asta que a los lejos se escuchaban gritos y gruñidos mientras mas caminaba, Pitch se detuvo en frente de una puerta de hierro mientras la abría allí dentro estaba Jack encadenado a la pared mientras gruñía y enseñaban sus dientes.

Pitch se acerco a Jack mientras sus pesadillas comenzaron a rodear a Jack, asta que lo atraparon las pesadillas los dejaron para revelar a un Jack inconsciente y con el cabello negro.

Pitch sonrió mas mientras miraba a la luna.

"Veamos si tus queridos guardianes podrán contra esto" Pitch grito, mientras retaba al hombre de la luna.

* * *

**Yo: Hay que lindo :3 Jack y Bunny durmiendo juntos**

**Bunny: Jack casi estamos juntos espera me ya casi llego!**

**Jack: Bunny, esperare una eternidad por ti **

**Bunny: Jack... *Se abrazan dulcemente mientras se dicen palabras de amor***

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! * se va y deja a los enamorados juntos * **


	8. Juntos al fin

A las mañana siguiente todos los guardianes estaba listo, para enfrentarse a Jack para poder derrotar a Pitch. Todos estaban dispuestos a traer a Jack donde el pertenencia al lado de su familia y Bunny.

"Ya esta todo listo podemos partir " dijo norte mientras les entregaba a cada uno 2 inyecciones.

"Recuerden, si nos separamos o se encuentran con Pitch o Jack no lo enfrente solo '' advirtió bunny con lo peligroso que fue Jack la vez pasada.

Todos asintieron sabiendo al peligro que se exponían, de la puerta vino caminando un yeti y le dijo algo a norte en ruso.

"Bien todo esta listo podemos partir '' anuncio norte mientras todos iban al trineo (Bunny arrastrado) asta que se subieron y despegaron a la guarida de Pitch aun sin saber que se encontraría allí.

* * *

Pitch estaba sentado en su trono sonriendo, estaba ansioso por la llegada de los guardianes al fin su plan se vería completado con la aniquilación de los guardianes, una pesadilla se le acerco a Pitch y le susurro algo.

''Oh'' La sonrisa de Pitch se volvió mas gran ''Párese que ya llegaron nuestros invitados, vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida '' Pitch se levanto de su trono para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Mientras tanto~~

Los guardianes acababan de entrar en la guarida de Pitch nada había cambiado desde su ultima ''visita'' todo seguía teniendo un aspecto tenebroso y las jaulas gigantes colgaban de techo.

''Tengo un mal presentimiento '' dijo dientes para envolver sus brazos al rededor de ella.

''Tranquila dientes no pasara nada'' Norte le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras seguían caminando.

Todos los guardianes se detuvieron cuando oyeron una risa tenebrosa.

''Pitch'' grito bunny ''Sal de hay'' bunny miro a su alrededor y vio a Pitch salir de las sombras con una sonrisa.

''Parece que al fin llegaron mis invitados de honor''

''Pitch entréganos a Jack''dijo Dientes.

''Porque aria eso si Jack es feliz aquí '' dijo Pitch fingiendo preocupación.

''Que te hace pensar que Jack no es feliz con nosotros ''dijo norte

''haber, haber porque sera '' Pitch comenzó a caminar ''Sera por que fue abandonado 300 años en la oscuridad o sera porque el aun tiene dudas o mejor seria por que su corazón fue hecho pesados'' Pitch sonrió ante lo ultimo.

''Como te enteraste'' murmuro Bunny.

''Fue simple que digamos, cuando capture a Jack mire en sus recuerdos y vi una tierna confesión de amor, pero no salio como el esperaba y huyo con el corazón roto o Bunny no tienes idea del miedo que tenia Jack pensado que lo odiabas a si que aproveche mi oportunidad y utilice ese miedo ''

''Bastardo!'' Bunny grito y ni siquiera trato de ocultar su ira.

''O Bunny no tienes ni idea como me la pase con Jack '' canto feliz Pitch ''Use pesadillas especiales y adivina que tu eras la causa de ellas, te lo perdiste cuando Jack despertaba llorando diciendo 'Lo siento, lo siente' solo repetía eso desesperada mente cada vez que despertaba''

Bunny no pudo con su enojo y comenzó a tirar sus bomeran a Pitch quien los evadió fácilmente, Pitch comenzó a desaparecer entre las sombras mientras que Bunny lo perseguía.

''Bunny para '' Norte trato de advertirle, y detenerlo pero antes de que llegara a detener a Bunny un grupo de pesadillas los rodeo ''Maldición!, párese que tenemos que encargarnos de ellos'' y así Norte, Dientes y Arena se comenzaron a enfrentar a las pesadillas.

* * *

Bunny seguía persiguiendo a Pitch hacia un lugar que paresia una cárcel asta que lo perdió Bunny miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba lentamente, asta que se acerco a una de las celdas, Bunny miro la puerta de la celda y miro como una pequeña capa de hielo se formaba por las esquinas de la puerta, Bunny trato de abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al verla abierta.

Bunny entro lentamente a la habitación oscura pero no vio nada asta que escucho un pequeño gruñido, Bunny volteo y vio una pequeña sombra en la esquina mirándolo pero antes que Bunny pudiera decir algo. Bunny estaba en el suelo con Jack salvaje encima de el tratando de herirlo.

''Jack para soy yo bunny'' Bunny trato de rasonal con Jack pero fue inútil, Bunny lentamente saco una de las inyecciones para ponérsela a Jack pero antes de que se la pudiera poner, Pitch detuvo su mano.

''Oh no Bunny no dejare que me quites mi precioso príncipe'' Pitch apretó dolorosamente la muñeca de Bunny, Bunny grito de dolor antes de soltar la inyección trato de alcanzarla pero Pitch la piso y se destruyo votando la cura.

''Bueno Jack te encargo de destruir al conejo '' Pitch se fue a ver como les iba a los otros guardianes.

''Mierda'' Bunny murmuro en voz baja solo le quedaba 1 inyección y no la podía desperdiciar. Bunny usos sus patas traseras para arrempujar a Jack no tan fuerte solo lo suficiente para que Jack lo soltara.

Jack comenzó a gruñir mientras miraba a Bunny, Jack se quedo mirando a su enemigo mientras notaba que su enemigo tenia orejas de conejo como la de el tal vez el no era su enemigo, Jack negó con la cabeza quitando la idea de su mente todo el mundo era su enemigo.

Bunny sin que nadie se de cuenta cogió la inyección la abrió y se puso en la boca el antídoto después miro para ver que Jack se volvió a tirarse hacia Bunny dispuesto a matarlo ambos dieron golpes y patadas fue una pelea muy fuerte, ambos estaban cansados Jack volvió a estar encima de Bunny

A Bunny no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir paliando a si que era ahora o nunca, Bunny actuó rápido y le dio un beso a Jack mientras le daba el antídoto, Mientras que Jack estaba en un leve shock se supone que esta persona era su enemigo pero porque se sentía tan natural, Jack lentamente correspondió el beso y se trago aquella extraña sustancia ambos se despegaron por falta de aire.

Bunny se quedo mirando a Jack lentamente su cabello se ponía de color blanco y su piel estaba perdiendo esos rasgos salvajes aunque aun tenia las orejas de conejo y cola Bunny seguía mirando a Jack para ver que Jack apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos que le daba un aura adorable.

''Ve a dormir compañero nada te va a pasar'' Bunny miro como después de decir esas palabras Jack se quedo dormido rápidamente en su pecho, Bunny sonrió mientras miraba a Jack lentamente el se levanto de suelo sin despertar a Jack y lo cargo (estilo princesa) y salio de aquella celda para reunirse con los guardianes y Pitch.

''Creo que perdiste Pitch'' dijo Bunny caminado hacia los guardianes.

''Como pudieron '' dijo enojado ''Quitarme a mi hermoso príncipe del hielo!''grito Pitch mientras enviaba mas pesadillas, Norte y los demás estaban demasiados cansados para una segunda ronda, cuando las pesadillas llegaron sera de ellos un gran rayo de luz de luna ilumino la habitación haciendo retroceder las pesadillas.

_''Corran ahora lleven a Jack a un lugar seguro_ '' dijo el hombre de la luna.

Ellos no necesitaban que se los dijeran dos veces y comenzaron todos a correr a la salida donde se encontraron con el trineo de Norte todos subieron rápidamente, Norte puso rápido a los renos que los elevaran para después ir en dirección al Polo norte.

Por primera vez en vida Bunny no se preocupo por están en el trineo de Norte ya que su mente seguía mirando a Jack que estaba sentado en sus piernas con su cabeza acollada en su pecho roncando suavemente.

Todos miraban a Jack mientras le daban una sonrisa tierna a la pareja, Bunny estaba seguro que podría dormir felizmente esa noche sabiendo que Jack estaría a salvo, los ojos de Bunny comenzaron a cerrarse pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba era que Jack estaba a su lado donde pertenencia .

_Te encontré mi amor_

* * *

**Yo: que tierno :3**

**Bunny: Jack te encontré nunca te dejare ir**

**Jack: Bunny sabia que me encontrarías**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! * mira a la dulce pareja darse besitos ^/^**


	9. Consecuencias

Rápidamente los guardianes llevaron a el Polo Norte (no se como le llaman a la casa de Norte) y lo primero que hicieron fue trasladar a Jack a la enfermera y también atender sus lesiones,después de que los yetis terminaran de examinar a Jack le dijeron que todo esta bien con el solo tiene las muñecas algo herida y que ahora estaba durmiendo en la enfermera.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que Jack estaba bien todos querían y a la enfermera a ver a Jack pero antes de que llegaran todos fueron detenidos por dos yetis.

''Déjanos pasar '' dijo Norte queriendo ver a su hijo.

Los yetis dijeron algo en ruso.

''Eh.. Norte traducción ''dijo bunny

''Ellos dicen que es mejor que no entremos, que dejemos a Jack descansar '' explico Norte '' ellos dicen que la trasformación lo dejo sin fuera y que es mejor que lo dejemos dormir''

Todos estaban emocionados de ver a Jack pero tenían que esperar asta mañana para poder verlo, casi todos se retiraron a su habitación para poder descansar de la pelea, Bunny se quedo mirando la puerta donde estaba durmiendo su amado Jack antes de irse a su habitación le dedico una ultima mirada a esa puerta mientras le deseaba buenos sueños a Jack.

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Bunny despertó al principio estaba perdido de donde se encontraba asta que recordó lo que paso con Pitch y lo que le paso a su amado Jack. Bunny casi salta de la cama para salir de su habitación y llega a la habitación central donde vio a Dientes y Arena sentados bebiendo chocolate caliente.

''Hola Bunny'' saludo dientes, mientras que Arena saludo con la mano

''Hola como están '' dijo Bunny mientras miraba al rededor de la habitación buscando a Norte ''Y Norte donde esta ''

Arena dibujo un albor de navidad y al lado un copo de nieve.

''Ya veo a si que esta con Jack '' dijo Bunny, viendo que Arena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ''Bueno veré como esta Jack'' Bunny salio de la habitación para ir hacia la enfermería vio a dos yetis custodiando la puerta.

''Vengo a ver a Jack'' Los yetis intercambiaron miradas para después para después despejar el camino para Bunny ''gracias'' Bunny abrió la puerta de la enfermería y rápidamente fue cegado por una luz después que los ojos de Bunny se acostumbraron a la luz.

Poco a poco los ojos de Bunny se acostumbraron a la luz, Bunny dirijo su mirada hacia las camas de la enfermería Bunny camino hacia la camas la mayoría estaban vacías pero la que le llamo la atención a una cama que estaba cerca de la ventana Bunny camino hacia la cama abrió lentamente la cortina.

Y ayi en esa cama esta Jack su Jack estaba sano y salvo Bunny quería llorar de felicidad cuando vio a Jack, la Luz de la luna bañaba la piel de Jack haciéndolo ver como nieve recién caída,sus labios se veía de un tono rosado cereza, la ventana ligeramente abierta permitía el que el viento entrara y moviera débil mete el cabello de Jack.

Para los ojos de Bunny esa escena fue la mas bella que había visto en todo su vida, Bunny se podría haber quedado todo el día contemplando a Jack asta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

''Bunny no sabia que estabas aqui '' dijo norte mientras caminaba hacia Bunny.

''Vine a ver como esta Jack'' dijo Bunny mientras se sentaba secar de la cama de Jack y tomaba su mano.

Norte comenzó a leer una libreta con los síntomas de Jack ''Bueno los yetis me dijeron que puede despertar en poco tiempo si quieres esperar ''

''Me quedare aquí asta que despierte'' Bunny comenzó a apretar ligeramente la mano de Jack.

''Ok si necesitan algo llámame '' dijo Norte mientras salia de la enfermería dejando a los tórtolos juntos.

Bunny, continuo contemplando a jack ''Despierta pronto Jack'' murmuro mientras apretaba las manos de Jack, Bunny comenzó a ver a hermosa cara de Jack mietras pensaba en su hermosa voz, en sus ojos preciosos, en esos labios color rosa perfecto que solo tubo la oportunidad de probar una vez.

Bunny lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta Jack asta que quedo seca de su cara podía sentir el cálido aliento de Jack, Bunny cerro el espacio que había entre ellos con un tierno beso. Después de unos segundo Bunny tubo que separarse por fata de aire.

''Eh...'' Bunny oyo un pequeño gemido que vino de Jack.

''Norte, Norte ven pronto Jack va a despertar'' dijo Bunny esperando que viniera Norte en poco tiempo llego Norte, Dientes y Arena todos estaban rodeando la cama de Jack a ver que pasaba.

Los ojos de Jack comenzaron a abrirse lentamente su vista estaba borrosa Jack cerro de nuevo los ojos mientras llevaba una mano para comenzar a estrujan darse se los ojos, Jack volvió a abrir los ojos para ver un grupo de seres extraños que lo miraban (contando que el único humano es Norte).

''Hola...?'' murmuro en voz baja Jack mientras que sus orejas de conejo se movían ligeramente.

''Oh que tierno'' dientes no pudo ocultar su ternura al ver a Jack con esas orejas de conejo.

''Puedo hacerles una pregunta...'' dijo indeciso Jack.

''Claro Jack que quieres preguntarnos '' dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

Jack se tomo unos segundos para pensar en su pregunta asta que supo que preguntar

''Quienes son ustedes'' dijo con miedo Jack mientras se alejaba lentamente en la cama y los miraba a los ojos

''Quien soy''

* * *

**Yo: Podre Jack **

**Bunny: al fin estoy con Jack pero el no me recuerda *esta en una esquina oscura deprimido***

**Jack: lo siento **

**Yo: bueno veamos si las cosas se animan en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos! **


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

_Quienes son ustedes _

_Quien soy_

Bunny no podría creer que con solo dos preguntas su mundo se vendría a bajo, Jack no lo recordaba eso le partió el corazón a Bunny pero el no era el único que estaba devastado Dientes tenia lagrimas en su rostro, Norte tenia una triste mirada y Arena hacia una cara triste.

''Lo siento '' murmuro en voz baja Jack mientras apretaba débilmente las sabanas el sabia que esas pregunta les hicieron daña a todos en el cuarto.

Norte se aclaro la garganta para después hablar ''Esta bien Jack aclararemos todas tus dudas pero eso sera mañana tienes que descansar si te dejaremos que duermas bien''

Norte y los otros guardianes salían de la habitación dejando a Jack con sus pensamiento, Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de el guardián (donde eligieron a Jack para ser guardián) mientras reinaba el silencio, Dientes se borraba los rastros de lagrima, Arena estaba simplemente en silencio, Norte trataba de consola a dientes y Bunny bueno Bunny estaba simplemente sentado en una esquina con un aura triste.

'' H. .. hola?''

Todos miraron a la puerta para ver a Jack medio escondido usando una linda pijama de conejito, Jack estaba dudoso si pasar o había interrumpido algo.

''Jack, hijo mio ven pasa'' Norte le dio una sonrisa, Jack entro lentamente al cuarto y estaba parado secar de Norte, norte le indico para que se sentara en una silla

''Jack que pasa, no puedes dormir'' Dijo dientes usando su instinto maternal..

''No tengo sueño'' dijo en voz baja Jack.

''Bueno como no puedes dormir creo que sera mejor aclarar tus dudas '' Dijo Norte

''Quien soy'' esa fue la primera pregunta de Jack.

''Tu eres Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno Guardián como nosotros '' respondió Norte.

''Que es un Guardian '' dijo curiosos Jack.

''Jack los guardianes son seres que protegen a los niños de todo el mundo cuidamos sus sueños sus creencia '' respondió Dientes.

''Quienes son ustedes''

''Dejame presentarnos '' Dijo norte mientras se señalaba '' Yo soy Norte pero todos me conocen como Santa claus o papa noe yo me encargo de llevar regalos a los niños buenos del mundo ''Dijo norte con orgullo mientras caminar en direccion a dientes.

''Ella es Dientes pero todos la conocen como el hada de los dientes ella se encarga de recolectar los dientes de los niño para darle buenos recuerdos'' Dientes le dio una leve sonrisa y un saludo con su mano.

Norte fue en dirrecion asta Arena ''Este es Arena pero todos lo conocen como el hombre arena el se encarga de llevar buenos sueños a los niños y niñas de todo el mundo''

Norte se acerco a el conejo deprimido en la esquina '' El es- ''pero antes de que pudiera terminar Bunny se paro rápidamente de la esquina.

''Hola me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund pero puedes llamarme Bunny soy el guardián de la esperanza'' Dijo Bunny mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomaba la mano de Jack para darle un ligero beso que causo que Jack se sonrojara.

Todos estaban el shock Bunny usando ese comportamiento, Norte estaba sacando sus espada dispuesto a desasearse del Bunny mientras diente y arena lo detenían jalándolo por los brazos, Dientes miraba por el rabillo del ojo cual seria la reacción de Jack.

''E... en... cantado de ... conocerte '' Dijo Jack mientras estaba sonrojado el no entendía por que se sentía así si lo acababa de conocer '' S... Soy ... Jack Frost'' Jack se sentía avergonzado por estar tartamudeado.

''Encantado Jack '' dijo Bunny para después darle una bella sonrisa ''Dime Jack acabas de despertar porque no comemos si '' Jack estaba sonrojado mientras asentar con la cabeza mientras Bunny lo dirigía a la cocina.

Norte,Dientes y Arena miraban como Bunny salio rumbo a la cocina con Jack ''Por que me detuviste'' Dijo norte enojado.

''Quería ver como se comporta Jack secar de Bunny a si que vamos '' dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cocina ellos se ocultaron el la puerta mientras veían que hacían.

Bunny estaba en frente a la estufa con un delantal mientras cocinaba algo, mientras que Jack estaba sentado en el comedor mientras miraba a Bunny, Bunny acabo después fue hacia el comedor y le dio a Jack unos panqueques

''gracias '' Jack agradeció la comida mientras que Bunny volvió a la cocina a traerle algo de leche (era lo unico de beber después del ponche).

''Lo siento por la leche era lo único que había'' Bunny se disculpo mientras miraba a Jack.

Jack nego con sus manos '''No pasa nada eso ademas me trajiste un delicioso desayuno ''Jack le dio una linda sonrisa como agradecimiento, si no hubiera sido por su pelaje Jack hubiera visto el enorme sonrojo que tenia.

Nortey Dientes sonreían a la linda pareja, mientras que Arena dibujaba corazonsitos y a Jack y Bunny juntos. Después del desayuno Jack bostezo ligeramente mientras su lindas orejas de conejo caían débil mente y sus ojos se cerraban.

'''Ven compañero es hora de dormir '' Bunny cargo a Jack en sus brazos (estilo princesa) mientras que Jack apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny mientras se sonrojaba el podía oír el latido del corazón de Bunny y eso lo relajo mientras sus ojos caían ligeramente y Jack formo una sonrisa en su rostro antes de caer al reino de los sueños.

Mientras que Bunny caminaba hacia la habitación de Jack con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y despacio puso a Jack en su cama lo cubrió con su sabanas, Bunny sonrió al ver a la figura de Jack dormida con una sonrisa, Bunny se inclino y le dio a Jack un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Bunny se encontró a Dientes, Norte y Arena pegados en la puerta tratado de oír que pasaba,Arena saludo a Bunny mientras mandaba un poco de su arena del sueño hacia Jack, Jack sonrió mas mientras soñó con Bunny.

Todos sonrieron antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Jack dormir en paz.

''Bunny porque el cambio de humor con Jack'' dijo norte mientras tomaba ponche.

''Porque quizás esta es una oportunidad ''respondió Bunny.

Arena creo signos de interrogatorio '' Arena tiene razón a que te refieres'' pregunto Diente.

''Quizás esta sea la oportunidad para darle a Jack la vida que nunca tubo'' Dijo bunny ''El sera feliz con una familia esta vez desde el principio no estará solo por 300 años ''

Norte sonrió ''Muy bien vamos a darle la vida que Jack siempre quiso '' Todos sonreía alegremente sin saber que su paz no duraría para siempre.

* * *

**Yo: Que tierno me quedo :3**

**Bunny: Jack te daré la vida que mereces.**

**Jack: Gracias Bunny *sonríe lindamente * **

**Yo: Que lindo \*O*/ *lo quiere abrazar ***

**Bunny: aléjate de el es mio *me gruñe* **

**Yo: ok, ok me alejo *se aleja de Jack* bueno nos vemos en el próximo episodio! **


	11. Problemas en el paraíso

Jack estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto, disfrutando de su lindo sueño que le dio Arena aunque Jack no lo sabia lentamente en la esquina de la habitación una figura siniestra estaba viéndolo con grandes ojos amarillos mientras que una sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad.

Pitch salio de las sombras para mira a Jack durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama ''Enserio creen que me pueden quitar a mi príncipe si que yo haga nada ''murmuro Pitch mientras veía la imagen que se formaba con la arena de Arena en ella esta Jack y Bunny sonriendo.

''Ohhhhh'' dijo casi con ternura Pitch ''párese que mi príncipe tiene un pretendiente que lastima que es el conejo '' Pitch toco ligeramente la arena dorada que rápidamente empezó a tonarse negro, Jack a moverse en la cama tratando de escapar de su pesadilla, Pitch miro como Jack trataba de librarse de la pesadilla pero fue en vano.

Pitch dio una ultima mirada a Jack antes de desaparecer para empezar a planear su nuevo plan los guardianes podían disfrutar por ahora a Jack mientras podían.

Las pesadilla comenzó a tornarse mas salvaje Jack, lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Jack mientras que Jack se retorcía en la cama los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh noooooo paraaaaaaaaaa! '' Jack grito como nunca había gritado tan fuerte y tan desgarrador, Jack se puso rápidamente en una esquina de la cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bunny estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras podía oír un leve grito al principio trato de no hacerle caso asta que escucho lo que la voz estaba diciendo, Bunny estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz antes asta que se abrió los ojos y salto de la cama mientras gritaba ''Jack!'' Bunny salio rápidamente de la habitación para correr asta llegar a habitación de Jack en abrió (o pateo en su caso) la puerta mientras veía a su alrededor.

Bunny miro por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de Jack, Bunny oyó un pequeño gemido que venia de una esquina, Bunny se acerco cuidadosamente y vio que en la esquina estaba Jack no la cabeza enterada en sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.

''Jack'' Bunny hablo con voz suave para no alterar a Jack mas de lo que estaba '' Estas bien?''

En vez de obtener una respuesta Bunny obtuvo un gran abrazo Bunny iba a protestar pero sintió que su pelaje se mojaba ligeramente Bunny suspiro un poco antes de rodear a Jack con sus brazos mientras atraía a Jack mas secar de su pecho mientras Bunny comenzó a murmurar cosas como '_Esta bien yo estoy aquí ' o 'no te dejare tranquilo'  
_

A los pocos minutos Jack se había calmado lo suficiente Jack levanto su cara para ver a Bunny mientras le daba una sonrisa a Bunny ''Gracias '' dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

''No hay de que compañero'' murmuro Bunny mientras se sentaban ambos en la cama ''Que paso compañero?'' Bunny quería saber que estaba molestando a su pareja para poder despellejar lo vivo.

Jack bajo la mirada algo avergonzado mientras murmuraba ''Una pesadilla'' mientas miraba el suelo.

Bunny palideció a la mension de las pesadillas Bunny aparto un copo a Jack mientras miraba a todas la esquinas de la habitación buscando rastros de Pitch esa acción hiso esta reacción le pareciera un poco raro a Jack.

''Eh... Bunny pasa algo '' Jack pregunto mientras veía a Bunny algo preocupado.

Bunny se calmo al no encontrar rastros de Pitch ''No pasa nada ''

Jack no le creyó pero estaba muy cansado para discutir Jack se acostó en la cama mientras sentía que el sueño lo reclamaba asta que se quedo dormido.

Bunny salio de la habitación para ver a los demás (menos Arena tenia que llevar sueños a los niños) que lo miraban preocupados todos fueron al salón del guardián, ''Que aremos ahora '' empezó Bunny

''Creen que debemos decirle a Jack'' dijo diente preocupada

''No hace falta solo tenemos que mantener a Pitch alejado de Jack''dijo Norte

''Pero asta cuando sera Norte '' protesto Bunny ''Todos sabemos como es Pitch no se rendirá ''

''Bunny tiene razón norte no importa cuanto tratemos de alejar a Pitch de Jack el siempre encontrara una forma de llegar a el '''Dijo Diente

''Entonces lo detendremos!'' exclamo Norte ''Somos guardianes nuestro deber es proteger a los niños y Jack es uno''

Todos asintieron dispuesto a alejar a Pitch de Jack a toda costa, pero ninguno se imaginaba que Pitch ya estaba haciendo sus planes.

* * *

**Yo: Pitch siempre esta planeando algo malvado *suspiro***

**Pitch: no siempre **

**Bunny: si te acerca a Jack te are trizas *gruñe mientras toma a Jack posesiva mente ***

**Yo: mejo me voy antes de que peleen nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	12. Bienvenido a casa

Todos los guardianes (sin Jack) estaba charlando acerca de lo ocurrido anoche Norte estaba sentado en su silla con los brazos cruzados mientras que Dientes hablaba.

''Que aremos ''pregunto Dientes preocupada

''Ya acordamos que alejaríamos a Pitch de Jack'' dijo norte.

''Norte sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible Pitch encontrara la forma tarde o temprano ''Protesto Diente.

''Amenos que...''dijo Bunny en voz baja pero, Norte lo escucho.

''Amenos que, que Bunny ''Dijo Norte mientras miraba a Bunny

''Bueno es una idea loca pero...'' Dijo bunny mientras dudaba en decirlo ''Y si escondemos a Jack''

''Esconder a Jack '' Norte y Diente parpadearon ante esa loca idea, Arena hiso un signo de interrogación mientras todos miraban a Bunny.

''Bueno si escondemos a Jack, Pitch no lo encontrara y no volverá a usarlo en uno de sus planes ''

''Tienes razón '' dijo Dientes mientras volaba ligeramente '' si ocultamos a Jack, Pitch no lo encontrara ''

''Pero donde...?'' pregunto Norte mientras comenzaba a acariciar su barba, Todos pensaba cual seria a el mejor lugar donde ocultar al espíritu del invierno.

En la cabeza de Arena se formo un bombillo, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los guardianes pero si éxito, Arena se iba a rendir cuando Dientes mira al pequeño hombrecillo.

''Arena tienes una idea'' pregunto Dientes, la sonrisa de Arena se ilumino mientras comenzaba a dibujar un copo de nieves y un huevo de pascuas.

''Estas proponiendo que Jack se quede conmigo '' Dijo Bunny perplejo de que Arena propusiera algo a si..

Una extraña aura comenzó a rodear a Norte mientras el se paraba de su asiento ''A si que proponen que Mi Hijo se quede con Bunny '' Dijo norte con voz peligrosa.

''Eh... Dientes as algo '' Bunny y Arena se ocultaron detrás de Dientes mientras Norte caminaba hacia ellos con su espada, cuando Norte estaba frente de Dientes, Dientes miro a Norte a los ojos y un brillo asesino paso en ellos, Note se congelo ligeramente mientras volvía y se sentaba en su asiento.

''Muy bien explica '' Dijo Norte en tono calmado sintiendo la mirada de Dientes en el.

Arena comenzó a dibujar un copo de nieve después huevos de pascuas, luego comenzó a dibujar una pesadilla que se les acercaba la pesadilla salto encima de ellos pero fue detenido por un campo invisible, las orejas de Bunny se dispararon al ver eso.

''Eso es el campo '' exclamo Bunny alegremente.

Norte y Dientes intercambiaron miradas antes de Norte preguntar ''A que te refieres con el campo?''

''Se me había olvidado por completo '' Bunny se golpeo dijera mente la frente ante eso para comenzar su explicación ''En la edad oscura cuando teníamos que pelear contra Pitch un día Pitch ataco mi madriguera yo estaba trabajando en ese entonces para un campo que pudiera expulsar las pesadillas y funciono '' explico Bunny.

''Pero no hay riesgo de en entren '' pregunto Dientes.

''Es técnicamente imposible, cuando se activa el campo ninguna pesadilla o Pitch puede entrar pero los que no tengan arena de pesadilla pueden entrar y salir normalmente como si el campo no estuviera hay '' Explico con orgullo Bunny.

''Ya veo '' dijo Norte para volver a acariciar su barba ''Tal vez Arena tenga razón es la mejor solución para nuestro problema''

''Bien esta todo arreglado Jack se ira a vivir con Bunny'' dijo Dientes mientras volaba a la habitación de Jack para avisarle.

''Bueno iré a arreglar la madriguera para Jack nos vemos '' Bunny se despido antes de ise fue detenido por un Norte con aura asesina.

''Pensabas que te dejaría ir con Jack a si de fácil eh Bunny que te párese si tu y yo tenemos una linda charla '' Dijo Norte, Arena salio rápidamente cerrando la puerta mientras huía pero pudo escuchar a Bunny gritar por el '_Lo siento Bunny se como se pone Norte y no quiero estar en medio de eso'_ Arena siguió caminando asta que no pudo oír los gritos de Bunny._  
_

* * *

Mientras tanto Jack había recibido la noticia de que se quedaría a vivir temporalmente con Bunny, Jack se sonrojo ligeramente al enterarse de que viviría con Bunny.

Jack seguía empacando algo de ropa mientras que Dientes le hablaba de como era la madriguera y que le encantaría ese lugar, el interés de Jack siguió creciendo mientras dientes le contaba mas. Al cabo de unas horas que Jack esperaba que Bunny lo viniera a Buscar Jack tenia todo listo su maleta y su personal partido en dos (aunque Jack no recordaba que era sentido un vinculo cuando lo sostuvo y no lo quería dejar ir)

Después de unas horas de espera Bunny volvió por Jack ''Todo listo compañero '' Dijo Bunny mientras golpeaba el suelo ligeramente con su pata para abrir un oyó (pensaron que seria mejor viajar bajo tierra para que Pitch no se entere)

''Si!'' dijo Jack emocionado por ver el lugar del que Dientes le había hablado, Jack le dio un abrazo a Dientes y a Norte mientras y después de despidió de Arena ''Nos vemos Jack fue el primero en tirarse por el portal que abrió Bunny, Bunny se iba a tirar cuando Norte lo detuvo.

''Que no se te olvide que lo que hablamos si'' Norte dijo en un tono dulce mientras se explotaba los dedos, Bunny palideció mientras se iba.

Bunny llego a su madriguera mientras veía la cara sorprendida de Jack, Jack miro a Bunny tratado de decir algo pero nada salio, Bunny rió ligeramente mientras le daba una sonrisa a Jack.

''Bienvenido a casa Jack '' Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

* * *

**Yo: Que lindo :3**

**Bunny: Jack vivirá conmigo *dice felizmente***

**Jack: viviré con Bunny *se sonroja***

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Bienvenido a casa parte: 2

Los ojos de Jack miraban con asombro donde se encontraba todo estaba repleto de muchas césped, plantas y flores donde quieras que mirabas era una vista hermosa y el sol dando directamente a las flores y el césped le daba un brillo verdad claro era muy hermoso.

Bunny miro la cara de asombro de Jack mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa ''vamos compañero hay que desempacar'' Jack asintió mientras el y Bunny caminaban hacia la casa de Bunny.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bunny, Jack se sorprendió como era paresia una casa muy humilde Jack guió a Bunny hacia habitación Bunny le iso seña para abriera la puerta Jack lentamente abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto Jack estaba sorprendido la habitación las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro igual que los ojos de Jack y también tenia copos de nieve pintados, había una cama normal decorada con sabanas azul una mesita de noche al lado y un almario y una puerta que conducía al baño .

''Gracias Bunny '' dijo alegremente Jack mientras le daba un lindo abrazo, Bunny se sorprendió pero después correspondió el abrazo, Jack al darse cuenta de que abrazo a Bunny se separo para después sonrojarse.

''Bueno de dejare desempacar si necesitas algo llámame si'' dijo Bunny para después retirarse de la habitación dejando a Jack con sus pensamientos.

Jack comenzó a desempacar mientras pensaba en Bunny cuando se abrazaron fue tan... tan natural como si el siempre lo hubiera hecho, al cabo de media hora Jack había desempacado todo el iba a ver si Bunny necesitaba ayuda en algo pero cuando iba a la puerta sintió un gran mareo y termino cayéndose en el suelo.

''Bunny '' susurro Jack para después que todo quedara en la oscuridad.

* * *

Bunny caminaba hacia una parte algo alejada de su madriguera, camino hacia un pequeño lago en medio del lago había un pilar Bunny camino hacia el pilar que tenia la forma de una pata.

Bunny puso su pata en el pilar para después una luz emergiera y cubriera toda su madriguera Bunny retiro su pata para después pensar si Jack había acabado de desempacar pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza debía darle espacio a Jack.

Bunny se sentó en una piedra mientras pequeño huevos de pascuas iban hacia el para ser pintados, Bunny ligeramente ante eso cogió un pequeño huevo mientras empezaba a pintarlo.

Varias horas de pintar huevos de pascuas Bunny estaba aburrido pensó que Jack lo llamaría para hacer algo esa tarde, pero después de que lo dejo desempacando no ah sabino nada de el.

'El necesita espacio' pensó Bunny pero cuanto espacio necesita Jack 'Ahora que lo pienso Jack no ha comido nada'

Bunny fue hacia la cocina para preparar un almuerzo para Jack, después de termina Bunny fue a la habitación de Jack toco la puerta pero no hubo respuestas 'Que raro' Bunny volvió a tocar pero nadie contesto, Bunny estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un pequeño gemino proveniente de la habitación.

''Jack estas bien '' Bunny pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, Bunny dejo de lado el espacio personal de Jack y pateo la puerta asta abrirla.

Bunny entro a la habitación pero no vio nada el cuarto estaba oscuro Bunny camino despacio por el cuarto asta que tropezó con algo Bunny bajo su vista para ver con que tropezó y se le heló la sangre al ver a Jack inconsciente el el piso.

Bunny puso a Jack entres sus brazos mientras sacudía al inconsciente Jack ''Jack! Jack! reacciona compañero'' Bunny no obtuvo respuesta Bunny paso al plan B golpeando a Jack ligeramente en la cara pero en cuanto la pata de Bunny iso contacto con la cara de Jack, Bunny noto que Jack estaba sudando el apoyo su pata en la frente de Jack para descubrir que tenia fiebre.

''Maldición compañero como agarraste esta fiebre '' murmuro Bunny mientras levantaba a Jack y lo ponía en la cama, Bunny fue hacia el cuarto de baño para después volver con unas toallas y un barde de agua.

Bunny remojo la toalla en agua para luego quitarle el exceso para ponerlo en la frente de Jack, Cuando la toalla fria hiso contacto con la frente de Jack, Jack se estremeció un poco para después dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Bunny sonrió al ver que las toallas frías estaban ayudando a Jack.

Bunny comenzó a pensar en que habría provocado ese cambio tan drástico en Jack, los ojos de Bunny se abrieron al recordad lo que dijo Pitch.

_''Saben lo que pasa si mezclan ADN de pooka salvaje, algo de pesadillas y un espíritu del invierno'' _Bunny apretó los puños recordando eso pero al menos ya sabia que había provocado ese cambio, cuando activo el campo debió haber de quedado algo de pesadillas en el cuerpo de Jack y el campo debió haber destruido lo que quedaba en las pesadillas pero eso debió debilitar a Jack.

''Tranquilo Jack te pondrás bien '' prometió Bunny mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de Jack, Jack sonrió un poco y se acurruco un poco dejando que Bunny siguiera acariciando su cabeza mientras le sonreía a el dormido Jack.

* * *

**Yo: dure mucho en publicar por trabajar en mi próximo proyecto X.x **

**Bunny: eso no importa ahora lo importante es que estoy con Jack *abrasa a Jack***

**Jack: estoy viviendo con Bunny *se sonroja mucho***

**Yo:Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	14. Un día de enfermo

Bunny suspiro a ver al espíritu de invierno Jack no había mejorado mucho en varias horas la fiebre seguía pero ahora era mas fuerte y Jack tosía mucho y sudaba mucho tanto que Bunny tuvo que cambiar la ropa de Jack pero el solo tenia una camisa blanca sencilla con mangas (dejo a Jack en camisa y boxer), Bunny no sabia que hacer el nunca se había enfermado o ningún otro guardián el nunca había cuidado a alguien enfermo.

Bunny quito la toalla que descansaba en la frente de Jack para poner su pata para verificar su temperatura, pero suspiro en derrota al ver que la fiebre estaba peor Bunny suspiro mientras se levantaba de la silla para después recoger el barde de agua (vació).

Bunny se dirigió hacia el baño para llenar el barde vació con agua fresca Bunny volvió al cuarto solo para ver a Jack en la cama jadeando mientras mas sudor cubria su frente. Bunny se acerco a Jack mientras volvía a remojar la toalla para ponerla de nuevo en la frente de Jack.

Bunny no sabia que hacer con Jack enfermo el quería pedir consejos a los otros guardianes pero el sabia que no iba a terminar bien.

_~~Imaginación~~_

Norte:

_''Norte necesito ayuda Jack esta enfermo y no se que hacer'' Dijo Bunny. Bunny se acerco mas a Norte que estaba en la silla de su oficina dándole la espada a Bunny._

_La silla de Norte se volteo lentamente revelando a Norte con su espada favorita en la mano mientras crecía un aura asesina, Norte se paro lentamente de la silla mientras miraba a Bunny directamente a los ojos._

_''A si que te dejo a mi hijo por un día ya esta enfermo ''Dijo Norte. mientras se paraba de su silla para caminar hacia Bunny ''Ya se que necesita Jack para sanar '' Norte se estaba acercando a Bunny mientras levantaba su espada ''Un lindo abrigo de conejo!''._

_~~Fin~~_

Un escalofrió paso por la espada de Bunny mientras se imaginaba eso Bunny negó la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento definitivamente no pediría un consejo a Norte, Bunny pensó en pedirle ayuda a Dientes pero...

_~~Imaginación~~_

_Bunny llego hacia el palacio de Dientes mientras la buscaba ''Eh... hola?'' Bunny siguió caminando asta que se topo con Dientes ''Dientes necesito ayuda Jack esta enfermo ''_

_''Que! Jack esta enfermo '' Dijo Dientes. mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre algunos cajones asta que saco un pote ella lo tiro en el aire mientras una de sus mini hadas lo atrapaba mientras buscaba mas cosas en los cajones._

_''Eh... Dientes que buscas? '' dijo Bunny con curiosidad mientras dientes seguía revolviendo en los cajones._

_''Busco algo de medicina para Jack el debe descansar mucho'' grito dientes mientras buscaba en otro cajón, Bunny se tapo las orejas, el no podía imaginar a Jack descansando con todo ese escándalo _

_~~Fin~~_

Bunny suspiro sabiendo que no podía recurrir a Dientes ademas conociendo a Dientes a ella se le escaparía que Jack esta enfermo y eso traería problemas con Norte el único que le quedaba era Arena.

_~~Imaginación~~_

_Bunny esta corriendo para alcanzar a Arena no lo podía perder esta vez no era nada fácil encontrar a Arena ya que el iba de aquí para aya dando sueños a los ni__ños del mundo._

___''Arena al fin te encuentro '' dijo Bunny mientras recuperaba el aliento '' te eh estado buscando necesito un consejo Jack esta enfermo ''_

___Arena comenzó a crear muchas imágenes demasiado rápido para que alguien lo pudiera entender arena creo una flecha apuntando a Bunny mientras creaba un copo de nieve._

___''Eh...?'' dijo Bunny si entender ''Crees que yo lo ise'' Dijo ofendido_

___Arena le dio la misma mirada asesina que le dio Norte a Bunny mientras dibujaba a Jack agarrándole la mano a Arena mientras paseaban después el dibujo camio a un pu__ños y una palma mientras se chocaban para después apuntar a Bunny._

_____Bunny entendió lo que Arena le decía que Jack era su hermano peque__ño y si lo lastimaba el lo iba a pagar. _

_______~~Fin~~_

Bunny suspiro sabiendo que no lograría nada con pedir ayuda a los demás, Bunny comenzó a recordad vagamente cuando estaba en su planeta de origen cuando los pequeños kit se enfermaban les daban plantas medicinales el no sabia si iba a funcionar con Jack ya que solo funcionaba para los pooka.

'Bueno Jack es medio pooka' pensó Bunny mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para cocinar algo a Jack para acompañar la medicina.

Bunny volvió a la habitación de Jack con algo de sopa, jugo y la medicina en una bandeja, Bunny puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche mientras movía un poco a Jack

''Vamos compañero te traje algo para que mejores '' Dijo Bunny con voz suave mientras seguía moviendo un poco a Jack.

Lentamente los ojos de Jack se abrieron su vista estaba algo borroso pero no importaba Jack trato de sentarse pero no pudo asta que el sintió que alguien los ayudaba lentamente las vista de Jack no estaba borrosa y pudo ver a Bunny seca de el si no fuera por la fiebre se hubiera notado que Jack estaba sonrojado.

''Ten esto te ayudara'' Bunny puso la bandeja en las piernas de Jack, Jack lentamente tomo la sopa no mucho y después la medicina para volver a caer dormido.

Bunny sonrió al saber que muy poco Jack estaría bien, lentamente los parpados de Bunny comenzaron a caer pero Bunny se negó a dormir asta que Jack estuviera bien pero el sueño le gano.

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Jack abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras veía un poco borroso espero a que su vista se viera mas claro asta que miro a su alrededor al principio no sabia donde estaba asta que recordó que se quedaría a vivir con Bunny un tiempo.

Jack sintió algo de peso en sus rodillas el levanto su vista para ver a Bunny profundamente dormido en ellas, Jack sonrió mientas se sentaba lentamente para no despertar a Bunny, Jack seguía dándole una sonrisa a Bunny mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus orejas Bunny le dio un ronroneo ante las caricias.

Bunny sintió que alguien acariciaba sus orejas Bunny comenzó a ronronear mientras escucho una pequeña risa, Bunny abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba de golpe esto sorprendió a Jack un poco.

''Hola'' saludo Jack mientras le daba una sonrisa a Bunny pero no obtuvo respuesta lo que obtuvo fue una para en su frente Bunny suspiro en alivio al saber que la fiebre había desaparecido.

''Que bueno que estas bien '' dijo Bunny con mucho alivio.

''Lo siento'' murmuro Jack mientras bajaba su mirada.

Bunny no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta ''Que pasa copo de nieve estas bien?''

''Te ise preocupar '' murmuro Jack mientras jugaba ligeramente con las sabanas, Bunny sonrió sabiendo a que se refería Jack.

Bunny puso su pata en la cabeza de Jack mientras la acariciaba lentamente ''Estas bien Jack eso es lo que importa '' dijo Bunny con voz suave, Jack ronroneo ligeramente mientras Bunny jugaba con sus orejas (de conejo).

''Bunny'' llamo Jack antes de que Bunny saliera de la habitación.

Bunny volteo y vio a Jack sentado en la cama con una sonrisa angelical mientras sus orejas estaba completamente levantadas, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana mientras iluminaba a Jack haciéndolo parecer un ángel.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron al ver a Jack a si, una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Bunny ''Bueno traeré mas medicina '' dijo Bunny mientras salia del cuarto en unos pocos minutos el volvió con la medicina y una cuchara, Bunny vertió la medicina en la cuchara mientras se la daba a Jack, Jack iso una seña de disgusto por el sabor.

''Sabe horrible '' Dijo Jack mientras sacaba la lengua, Bunny sonrió por el comportamiento infantil de Jack pero esa era una de las cosas que mas amaba de el.

''Eso te ayu... ayu... '' Bunny no pudo acabar por que comenzó a estornudar, Jack le dio una mirada divertida a Bunny mientras se paraba de la cama para coger la pata de Bunny mientras lo dirigía a la cama para sentarlo.

''Bueno párese que esta vez tendré que cuidarte yo '' dijo Jack con voz suave mientras ponía a Bunny acostado en la cama, Bunny iba a protestar pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Jack sabia que no tenia remedio pelear ya que Jack ganaría de todas formas.

* * *

**Valkiria: Que lindo :3 **

**Jack: Bunny cuido de mi ahora me toca a mi cuidar de el.**

**Bunny: Jack me cuidara *o*/**

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	15. Se acerca pascua

Pasaron pocos días para que Bunny se recuperara pero el no se quejaba de haberse enfermado ya que la mejor parte para el fue que Jack estuvo cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

Después de que Bunny se recupero Jack y el pasaron mucho tiempo juntos compartiendo sonrisas y muchas risas en el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos Bunny descubrió que Jack tenia talento para pintar huevos de pascuas eso le pareció algo bueno a Bunny ya que tendría algo de ayuda esta pascuas.

''Bunny cuando es pascuas?'' pregunto Jack, mientras caminaba hacia donde Bunny con algunos huevos de pascuas acompañan dolo.

''En una semana'' respondió Bunny '' Por que compañero'' mientas apartaba la mirada de huevo de pascua que estaba pintando.

Jack comenzó a jugar con sus dedos débilmente mientras se balanceaba algo nervioso ''Bueno yo me preguntaba'' murmuro Jack mientras miraba hacia el suelo ''P... puedo ayudarte estas pascua ''

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron por la impresión el nunca pensó que Jack le pediría algo a si ni en su sueños mas locos, el sonrió mientras veía a Jack nervioso por la respuesta.

''Claro que puedes ayudarme '' respondió Bunny con voz suave.

Jack le dio una gran sonrisa a Bunny mientas se dirigía hacia el para darle un gran abrazo ''Gracias, gracias Bunny'' dijo Jack mientras terminaba el abrazo para darle otra sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió mientas le acariciaba la cabeza a Jack ''tranquilo compañero '' dijo Bunny, pero Jack estaba muy emocionado por ayudar ''Si quieres comenzamos a pintar desde ahora '' propuso Bunny mientas veía a Jack asintiendo muy emocionado.

En poco tiempo Bunny reunió muchos huevos de pascuas si pintar, mucha pintura y pinceles, el y Jack comenzaron a pintar huevos de todos los colores pasaron algunas horas antes de que el sol se ocultara rápidamente.

''Eh... copo de nieve ya acabaste '' dijo Bunny para mirar en dirección donde estaba Jack, Bunny sonrió al ver hacia donde estaba Jack.

Jack estaba recostado en un árbol durmiendo profundamente mientas a su alrededor había pequeños huevos de pascuas coloreados, Bunny se acerco a Jack con cuidado de no tropezar con los pequeños huevos, Bunny se arrodillo enfrente de Jack mientas lo movía débilmente ''Jack compañero despierta '' murmuro Bunny, pero lo que recibió de respuesta fueron palabras sin sentido.

Bunny suspiro sabiendo que Jack no se despertaría, Bunny lentamente puso a Jack en sus brazos mientas se levantaba de suelo para llevar a Jack hacia su habitación, Jack volvió a murmura algo mientas se acurrucaba contra Bunny, Bunny llego a la habitación de Jack y lentamente abrió la puerta mientras pasaba con cuidado para no despertar a Jack.

Lentamente Bunny coloco a Jack en la cama pero cuando se alejaba de la cama sitio que algo agarraba su pata, Bunny volteo para ver a Jack aferrarse a su pata.

''Jack déjame ir '' murmuro Bunny mientas tiraba débilmente de su pata.

''No...'' murmuro Jack mientas enteraba su cabeza secar de la para ''Quédate... con... migo'' Jack lentamente comenzó a caer en el sueño pero antes de dormir sintió algo grande y peludo que se acostaba a su lado, Jack sonrió débilmente mientas se acurrucaba mas cerca de Bunny.

Bunny sonrió a ver a Jack dormir tranquilamente en sima de su pecho, Bunny a los poco minutos sintió que el sueño lo llamaba a el también.

* * *

Era un día normal en el Polo los yetis hacían los juguetes mientas que los duendes horneaban galletas para Norte, todos estaban tranquilos y contentos todos menos Norte que estaba enserado en su estudio desde que Jack se fue hace menos de una semana.

Norte estaba muy aburrido sin Jack cerca haciendo travesuras donde iba el suspiro mientas salia a dar un paseo por el taller, Norte entro al cuarto del mundo (donde esta el planeta con las luces de los niños) y se encontró con Dientes y Arena hablando.

''Hola no sabia que estaban aquí '' Dijo Norte. mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Dientes saludo a Norte igual que Arena.

''Y Norte como están las cosas por aquí'' pregunto Dientes mientas le daba una sonrisa.

''Todo esta bien los yetis están trabajando igual que los duendes'' informo Norte antes de dar un suspiro ''Pero me hace falta Jack ''

''Pensé que eramos Arena y yo que estábamos así'' Dijo Dientes mientas Arena asentía con la cabeza, Norte les dio una pequeña sonrisa ates de que se le ocurriera una idea.

''Porque no los visitamos ''dijo Norte con una sonrisa, Dientes le devolvió la sonría igual que Arena.

''Bien todos al trineo ''Todos se fueron hacia el trineo para ir en dirección al Warrer (como se llama el hogar de Bunny )

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien! el siguiente capitulo sale en unas hora XD **

**Bunny: no me gusta esa sonrisa espero que no estés planeando nada malo o si no ya veras -.-**

**Jack: Bunny déjala tranquila *comienza a acariciar las orejas de Bunny ***

**Bunny: ok... solo por hoy *comienza a ronronear***

**Valkiria: Muajajaja no saben lo que les espera *susurra* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! XD **


	16. Secretos

Jack se sintió muy cálido se acurruco mas secar de la calidez esperando a poder dormí de nuevo pero sintió como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana para darle directamente en la cara Jack gimió lentamente mientas abría los ojos pero rápidamente los cerro al sentir el sol lentamente Jack volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Jack espero que su vista se acostumbrara a la claridad, después de que se acostumbrara Jack vio mucho pelo gris el se levanto lentamente para ver mejor donde estaba asta que vio que el estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Bunny, Jack se sonrojo mucho mientas buscaba en su mente como sucedió esto.

El recordó ayudar a Bunny a pintar huevos de pascuas y después quedo dormido los ojos se Jack se abrieron al recordar lo que paso mientas el estaba medio dormido y se sonrojo mas.

'cálmate, cálmate Jack este no es el fin del mundo' pensó mientas miraba como Bunny comenzaba a despertar.

''H... hola B... Bunny '' murmuro Jack mientas seguía sonrojado.

Bunny dio un leve bostezo mientas se estrujaba los ojos para después mirar a Jack ''Buenos días compañero dormiste bien '' pregunto Bunny mientras se levantaba de la cama.

''Si! '' respondió rápidamente Jack.

Bunny se acerco a Jack mientras ponía una pata en su frente '' Tienes la cara algo roja quizás te suba fiebre '' murmuro Bunny mientas verificaba la temperatura de Jack.

''No, no es nada '' Jack negó mientras se alejaba un poco de Bunny '' es solo un poco de calor'' Jack comenzó a reír débilmente.

''Ok toma un baño mientras preparo el desayuno '' Dijo Bunny para salir del cuarto, Jack suspiro débilmente el no sabia por que se ponía tan nervioso con Bunny secar y se sonrojaba rápidamente bueno el seguiría con sus pensamientos en el baño.

* * *

Jack salia de su cuarto bañado y cambiado para dirigirse hacia la cocina hay vio a Bunny preparando el desayuno, Jack se sentó en la mesa mientas sus pensamientos vagaban un poco sobre lo que había pasado hace algunos días no importa lo que Jack tratara de hacer el no recordaba nada después de despertar en el polo norte o por que no podia salir del Warrer esto hiso que Jack se sintiera algo triste.

Bunny le llevo el desayuno a Jack ambos comenzaron a desayunar mientras Jack seguía pensando un poco sobre que había hecho el antes de olvidar todo.

Bunny miro a Jack quien tenia una expresión triste en su rostro eso no le gusto a Bunny el quería saber que estaba causando esa triste mirada.

''Jack estas todo bien?'' pregunto Bunny.

Jack salio de sus pensamiento mientras veía a Bunny ''si estoy bien'' respondió no muy convencido.

''Estas seguro si hay algo que te molesta puedes decirme compañero confia en mi'' dijo Bunny mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Jack dudo un poco mientras miraba hacia su desayuno pero el sabia que si alguien le podía decir lo que necesitaba seria Bunny.

''Bueno...''comenzó Jack ''Bunny... me estaba preguntando por que no recuerdo nada después de despertar en el polo norte'' pregunto Jack mientas miraba a Bunny a los ojos.

Bunny se puso algo nervioso ante la pregunta los demás guardianes no le dijeron nada por si Jack preguntaba ''Eh... bueno es por que '' Bunny no sabia que decir asta que oyó una voz que lo interrumpido.

''Hola Bunny, Jack como están '' saludo alegremente Norte mientas entraba en la cocina acompañado de Dientes y Arena quienes saludaron alegremente.

''Oh Norte que bueno que estas aquí'' dijo Bunny mientas se levantaba del comedor para recibir a Norte y los demás, Jack suspiro mientas veía su respuesta huir.

Jack se paro del comedor pero choco un poco con el derramando algo de miel en la sudadera ''perfecto'' murmuro Jack.

Dientes se acerco a Jack mientras veía la mancha ''Jack querido sera mejor que la limpies rápido antes de que quede una mancha ven te ayudo'' Dientes y Jack se iban a retirar de la habitación asta que oyeron a Bunny.

''Espera Dientes tengo que decirte algo importante '' dijo Bunny, Dientes miro a Jack quien le dio una sonrisa ella le de volvio la sonrisa mientas se dirigía hacia Bunny.

''Bueno vuelvo ahora '' dijo Jack antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los guardianes solos Jack estaba llegando hacia el baño asta que se le olvido decirle a Bunny algo, Jack volvió hacia la habitación pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta oyó algo.

''Norte el ya esta en pensado a pregunta'' dijo una voz que Jack reconoció rápidamente '_Bunny_ ' pensó Jack mientas oía mas.

''Esto es malo no podemos dejar que Jack se entere '' dijo Norte

''Pero que hacemos tarde o temprano Jack sabrá de el'' dijo Dientes preocupada.

'_El quien es el?' _pensó Jack mientas trataba de escuchar mas._  
_

''No podemos dejar que Jack recupere sus recuerdos ''Dijo Norte.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron ante lo que escucho Jack se tapo la boca con las dos manos cuando iba a decir algo, ellos no quería que el recuperara sus recuerdos pero por que pensó Jack mientras pensaba lo que le dijo Bunny en el comedor.

_'Mentiroso'_ pensó Jack mientas algunas lagrimas se le escapaban mientras iba hacia el baño para desahogarse un poco, si el no podía confiar en los guardianes en quien podría confiar.

* * *

Pitch sonrió mientras miraba a Jack esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que el había imaginado, Jack vendría a el de una forma o otra solo tenia que ver como acercarse a Jack sin que el guardián de la esperanza interfiriera.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Pitch sabiendo cuando podía acercarse a Jack sin que Bunny interfiriera pronto Bunny odiara su día favorito.

Pitch miro hacia su trono mientas sonreía, los guardianes habían mentido a Jack ocultando su existencia Pitch usaría eso y lo que Jack escucho a su favor.

''Pronto estarás conmigo mi príncipe de las pesadillas''

* * *

**Valkiria: muy bien los tortolitos se divirtieron juntos ahora me toca a mi Muajajajaja **

**Pitch: parece que tengo a alguien malvada de mi lado *sonríe amplia mente***

**Jack: Bunny me mintió T.T**

**Valkiria: Muajajaja todo esta ocurriendo según lo planeado no maestro Pitch *sonríe diabólica mente ***

**Pitch: si el plan esta saliendo a la perfección *sonríe diabólica mente ***

**Valkiria: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	17. Dudas

Jack lloro durante un gran rato en el baño solo quería poder desahogarse, aunque su mente seguía con lo sucedido antes el no podía creer que todos le habían mentido, pero lo que mas le dolió fue enterarse de que Bunny le mintió, una parte de el estaba negando todo pero la realidad le decía que fue cierto.

Un golpe en la puerta saco a Jack de sus pensamientos ''Jack estas bien?'' pregunto Dientes

Jack trato de controlar su respiración mientas borraba los que quedaba de sus lagrimas, respiro un par de veces mientras se calmaba ''Si Dientes estoy bien la mancha no quería salir '' Dijo Jack mientas se quitaba la sudadera para ponerla en agua un rato.

Jack salio del baño para encontrar a Dientes con la mirada algo preocupada, Jack le sonrió y dientes se la de volvió la sonrisa para después reunirse con los guardianes, mientras que Jack comenzaba a ir a su habitación, Jack se acerco a almario mientras sacaba una camisa blanca, Jack se la puso mientras se miraba un poco al espejo.

Jack suspiro mientras salia de la habitación el tenia que enfrentar a los guardianes tarde o temprano, Jack llego rápidamente hacia la cocina allí se encontró con los demás sonriendo le.

''Jack te tardaste'' Dijo Norte. mientras le daba una palmada en la espada, Norte llevo a Jack hacia el comedor todos estaban sentados.

''Jack acerca de tu pregunta'' dijo Bunny.

El corazón de Jack se acelero si era cierto que Bunny y los demás le estaban mintiendo se revelaría en la respuesta que ellos le diera.

'' Bueno la razón por la que no recuerdas nada '' comenzó Norte '' es porque en el taller estabas jugando con los yetis y duendes y sin querer se callo una caja muy pesada en tu cabeza ''

''Si cuando te encontramos estabas en le piso noqueado ''Dijo Dientes.

''Nos diste un buen susto compañero cuando te encontramos '' Dijo Bunny

Jack se mordió el labio ligeramente sabiendo que estaban mintiendo, Arena noto que Jack estaba cayado y se preocupo un poco.

Jack respiro un poco mientras forzó una sonrisa ''Que descuidado fui '' dijo mientras se acariciaba un poco la cabeza ''Esa caja me tomo desprevenido '' Jack rió un poco.

Los guardianes cruzaron miradas al saber que Jack se abría creído la mentira y después compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.

''Bueno que les parece si vamos a pintar unos huevo de pascuas'' propuso Bunny. los guardianes salieron de la habitación dejando a Jack sentado donde el estaba, Arena iba a salir del cuarto asta que vio que Jack permaneció inmóvil en su asiento.

Arena se acerco a Jack mientras comenzaba a crear un signo de interrogación en su cabeza mientras miraba hacia Jack, Jack levanto la vista para ver a Arena dándole una mirada preocupante.

Jack sonrió ligeramente mientras se levantaba de la silla ''Vamos Arena o nos dejaran sin nada'' Arena le dio una sonrisa mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

* * *

En el jardín se encontraban los demás esperando a Jack y Arena, Bunny había reunido muchos huevos de pascuas y mucha pintura para pasar el rato sin contar que el día de pascuas era en dos días.

''Los estábamos esperando venga'' Dijo Norte mientras comenzaba a pintar un huevo de pascua.

Arena y Jack intercambiaron miradas antes de ir hacia ellos a pintar horas pasaron y todos habían pintados sus propios huevos de pascuas todos están emocionados ya que nunca habían pintado (menos Jack y Bunny)

''Muy bien veamos lo que hicieron'' Dijo Bunny. mientras caminaba hacia Norte.

Norte revelo un huevo de pascuas pintado de rojo con un árbol de navidad y regalos abajo del árbol ''Muy lindo Norte''

Bunny siguió caminando hacia Dientes quien pinto su huevo de pascuas de color violeta claro con dientes de leche pintado a su alrededor ''te quedo bien Dientes'' Bunny camino hacia donde Arena quien pinto su huevo pascuas de color plateado y diseños de color oro ''te quedo bien Arena''

Bunny se dirigió hacia Jack quien tenia su huevo de pascuas en la mano este simplemente estaba pintado de azul, Bunny inclino su cabeza un poco mientras veía a Jack con una mirada perdida hacia su huevo de pascuas.

''Jack estas bien compañero'' pregunto Bunny mientras veía como Jack levantaba la cara para verlo, los demás le dieron a Jack una mirada de preocupación era muy raro que Jack este tan tranquilo.

''Estoy bien solo algo cansado mejor voy a dormir '' Jack se despidió de los guardianes mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Jack abrió lentamente la puerta para dirigirse a su cama mientras sus pensamientos seguía en ''El'' quien era que le podía decir sus recuerdos.

Poco a poco Jack sintió que el sueño lo llamaba, Jack lentamente se entrego a el sueño sin saber que cosas le esperaban mañana.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien el el próximo tendré mucha diversión XD**

**Pitch: mañana se iniciara la primera etapa de mi plan **

**Jack: por que no me trae mucha confianza el próximo capitulo -.-**

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	18. Es amor!

**Valkiria: A petición del publico no are cosas malas a Jack en este capitulo también tendrá Lemon que lo disfruten :) y futuro Mpreg. **

* * *

Jack despertó a la mañana siguiente algo aturdido lentamente comenzó a levantarse de la cama para ir al baño para bañarse después de bañarse Jack se cambio y se sentó en la cama, mientras pensaba en lo que paso ayer con los guardianes Jack se estaba deprimiendo en pensar eso a si que comenzó a pensar en pascuas que seria mañana estaba algo nervioso por los pequeños huevos de pascuas pero Bunny le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Jack le pregunto a Bunny como era la pascua a Bunny se le iluminaban los ojos por esa pregunta, Bunny le contó sombre que hacia en pascuas y le enseño que pascuas era esperanza Jack no entendió mucho a que se refería con eso, pero le gusto mucho la palabra esperanza no sabia por que pero sentía algo cálido cuando lo decía.

_'me pregunto por que me siento cálido al lado de Bunny' _pensó Jack cada vez que se encontraba secar de Bunny se sentía muy cálido y se sonrojaba mucho.

Jack comenzó a pensar en todas la cosas que habían pasado en una semana conoció Norte se comportaba como su padre, Dientes como su madre y Arena como su hermano mayor y Bunny... Bueno Bunny se podía contar como un novio.

''Ah...'' Jack se sonrojo, mucho mientras cogía la almohada y se tapaba la cara como el podía pensar en Bunny como un novio bueno el era guapo y amable, pero el le mintió '_Aunque debe tener una buena razón'_ Jack lentamente se quito la almohada para dejar su cara sonrojada al descubierto.

Bunny estaba trabajando en pascuas que era mañana a si que no tenia tiempo hoy para Jack, Jack suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir hacia la cocina, cuando llego a la cocina encontró un plato tapado y una nota al lado.

_Buenos días Jack a lo mejor tengas mucha hambre cuando te levante de prepare tu desayuno favorito, estaré cerca del lago de colores si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en __pedírmelo._

_Con Amor E. Aster Bunnymund_

Jack se sonrojo cuando leyó la parte con amor quizás Bunny lo amaba los pensamientos de Jack estaban volando mientras seguía viendo la parte con Amor, Jack sonrió un poco antes de comenzar a desayunar.

Jack se estaba pregunta si lo que sentía por Bunny era quizás Amor, Jack dejo de desayunar para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Bunny desde que lo ibo por primera vez fue amor, Jack amaba a Bunny esa idea iso que a Jack se le formaba una sonrisa pero rápidamente desapareció _'Y si no me ama '_ Jack se sintió algo deprimido ante ese pensamiento pero también sintió un ligero deja- vu.

* * *

Jack comenzó a pasear por el Warren mientras veía las hermosas plantas a su alrededor, Jack camino por media hora asta que se canso pronto, Jack camino hacia una pequeña colina donde había un gran árbol.

Jack subió la colina mientras admiraba el paisaje el sabia que el Warren era grande pero no se imaginaba que era tan grande, Jack lentamente se recostó del árbol mientras sentía la frisa fresca poco a poco los parpados de Jack comenzaban a caer mientras Jack se entregaba al sueño.

* * *

Bunny busco a Jack alrededor de la madriguera pero no lo encontró busco en la habitación de Jack pero no estaba hay, también busco en la cocina pero solo encontró medio desayuno.

Bunny suspiro mientras pensaba donde estaba Jack, Bunny sintió una leve frisa que tenia un olor a menta y a nieve recién caída y Bunny supo rápidamente que era Jack, Bunny siguió el rastro de Jack asta que llego a una colina Bunny se acerco lentamente y vio a Jack dormido profundamente.

Bunny movió a Jack lentamente causando que Jack murmurara algo mientras habría lenta mente los ojos para ver a Bunny ''Bunny...?'' murmuro Jack mientras se frotaba los ojos.

''Ven compañero esta algo tarde para dormir a fuera '' Dijo Bunny ayudando a Jack a ponerse de pie, Jack miro hacia el cielo que estaba cubierto de estrellas ahora.

''Guau yo pensé que dormí unos minutos'' dijo Jack mientras le daba una sonrisa a Bunny, Ambos fuero a la madriguera Bunny se iba a retirar a su habitación asta que sintió que Jack tomo su pata.

Jack trago saliva dios estaba muy nerviosos ''B... Bunny puedo decirte algo en mi habitación'' murmuro Jack sonrojado mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, Bunny siguió a Jack a la habitación mientras que miraba a Jack algo nervioso mientras que las luz de la luna entraba en el cuarto.

Jack tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar sus nervios, después de calmarlos lo suficientes para que el pudiera hablar sin tartamudear dijo.

''Bunny... yo te amo '' murmuro Jack mientras un sonrojo adornaba su cara.

Bunny estaba sorprendido Jack lo amaba aunque el no recordaba nada el encontró la forma de volver a amarlo, Bunny sonrió mientras que le daba un beso tierno a Jack, Jack rápidamente correspondió el beso y el beso tierno se volvió mas intenso.

Bunny acostó a Jack en la cama mientras le daba un beso, Jack lentamente abrió la boca para que la lengua de Bunny comenzara a explora su boca Jack envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuellos de Bunny para hacer calo mas, Jack comenzó a gemir por el beso pero ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Bunny miro a Jack quien estaba acostado mientras jadeaba un poco ''Jack quieres?'' pregunto Bunny mientras veía a Jack, Jack simplemente le respondió con un tierno beso poco a poco el beso se intensifico, Bunny termino el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello de Jack ganando unos gemidos.

Lentamente Bunny lentamente le quito la sudadera de Jack para dejar al descubierto su pecho blanco como la nieve la mirada de Bunny se dirigió hacia dos pezones rosados, Bunny sonrió mientras comenzó a jugar ligeramente con los pezones de Jack causando que gimiera, Bunny después de jugar con ellos ligeramente se llevo uno a la boca mientras los chupaba y mordía ligeramente y con una mano jugaba con el otro.

''Ahhhh Bunny'' Jack no paraba de gemir, Bunny solto el pezón mientras comenzaba a darle besos en el estomago a Jack, Bunny se detuvo para mirar a Jack.

''Jack quieres continua? '' pregunto Bunny sabiendo que Jack nunca había hecho esto antes, Jack sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, Bunny le dio un beso a Jack mientras comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones, Bunny retrocedió para tener una buena imagen de Jack.

Bunny sonrió mientras sus ojos mirado a Jack quien estaba acostado muy sonrojado mientras jadeaba un poco, Buny se paro mientras fue al baño para volver con un pote de lubricante y se sentaba en la cama.

Bunny abrió la botella y cubrió tres de sus dedos con la sustancia, antes de mirar hacia Jack. "Esto hara que no te duela mucho, pero si el dolor es mucho, dímelo y me detendré." Le dijo, poniendo la botella en la parte superior de la mesita de noche.

Jack asintió, antes de sentir Bunny empujar un dedo en la entrada. Los ojos de Jack cerradas, no fue muy doloroso, pero se sentía extraño.

Bunny puso otro dedo dentro de Jack hubo un poco de dolor, pero se calmo rápidamente, Bunny puso el último dedo dentro de Jack quien gritó de dolor, Bunny lo besó, tratando de distraerlo del dolor.

Bunny empezó a mover los alrededor, tratando de encontrar que un lugar especial que haría que su dolor desaparezca.

'' Conejito!''

Bunny sonrió triunfante al encontrar, Bunny siguió golpeando ese punto ganando que Jack gritara del se detuvo y se quitó los dedos, consiguiendo un sonido decepcionado departe de Jack.

"Compañero esto va a doler. Si duele, as me lo saber y voy a parar", dijo para después ponerse en las piernas de Jack.

Poco a poco, Bunny empujó dentro de Jack, tratando de tener cuidado de no hacerle daño más de lo necesario. Los ojos de Jack se cerraron de nuevo tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener algo dentro de él.

Bunny detuvo cuando estaba dentro esperó a Jack a ajustar,Jack le puso las caderas, dejando Bunny saber que él estaba listo.

Bunny comenzó a salir de Jack para volver a entrar El lo hizo otra vez, haciendo gemir a Jack de nuevo .Las envestidas de Bunnt se volvieron mas salvajes haciendo a Jack gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Bunny golpeó algo dentro de Jack que hiso que los gemidos de Jack se convertirse en gritos. El golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

''Bunny!'' dijo Jack, los gemidos y gritos de placer de Jack eran música para los oídos de Bunny, Bunny sabía que estaba cerca de climax,El agarro el miembro de Jack mientras comenzó a bombear a tiempo con su envestidas.

Jack vino con un grito del nombre de Bunny, Bunny empujó un par de veces más antes de venir gritando el nombre de Jack.

Ambos estaban en la cama jadeando y sudando, tratando de calmar su respiraciones Bunny acerco a Jack mas serca para darle un beso en la frente.

''Te amo '' dijo Bunny mientras veia como Jack rápidamente caía dormido, Jack usos sus ultimas fuerzas para poder le dicir algo a Bunny.

''y... yo ... te amo ''murmuro Jack mientras se dormía, Bunny sonrió antes de que el también se dormidera con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

* * *

**Valkiria: Muajajaja dije que no le aria cosas malas a Jack en este capitulo pero no dije nada sobre el siguiente. **

**Pitch: yo quería que le pasara algo malo a Jack**

**Jack: Bunny y yo somos una pareja :3**

**Bunny: Cuidare a Jack y mi futura familia con mi propia vida *me gruñe a mi y a Pitch mientras abraza protectora mente a Jack* **

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	19. Llego pascuas parte: 1

Bunny abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio no reconoció en donde estaba asta que oyó un leve ronquido, Bunny quito la sabanas lentamente para dejar al descubierto un Jack desnudo, durmiendo tranquilamente Bunny sonrió al recordar lo que paso ayer Jack confeso su amor por el y ambos se había vuelto una pareja.

Bunny comenzó a acariciar las orejas de Jack ganando un ronroneo, Bunny sonrió ante eso el nunca ni en su sueños mas locos imagino que tendría a Jack como pareja, Bunny comenzó a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo que aun estaba oscuro el tenia que comenzar a esconder los huevos en unas horas pero el tiempo que le quedaba quería pasarlo con Jack.

Jack lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a Bunny sonriendo le y acariciando sus orejas, Jack lentamente se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba lindamente para después mirar a Bunny.

''Buenos días'' dijo Jack medio dormido.

''Buenos días '' dijo Bunny para darle un beso a Jack, ese beso hiso que el sueño desaparecer para Jack.

Después de terminar el beso Jack dirigió su vista hacia la ventana mientras veía que seguía siendo de noche, Jack miro sorprendido el juro que había dormido por horas pero como seguía siendo de noche no debió haber dormido mucho.

Las orejas de Jack se levantaron mientras miraba rápidamente a Bunny ''Bunny hoy es pascuas'' dijo emocionada Jack mientras se levantaba de la cama '''Vamos tenemos muchas huevos de pascuas que pintar'' Dijo muy feliz Jack mientras se diría al baño.

Bunny se levanto de la cama para después salir de la habitación para ir hacia su baño, Bunny salio primero del baño mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un buen desayuno para Jack. Jack fue hacia la cocina para ver a Bunny haciendo en desayuno.

''Bunny no hay tiempo para desayunar tenemos que ayudar a los huevos para pascuas'' se quejo Jack mientras caminaba por la cocina.

''Jack siempre es bueno desayunarse para tener energía '' dijo Bunny mientras colocaba el desayuno en el comedor, '' ven a desayunar''

Jack suspiro sabiendo que no podía ganar comió la mitad de su desayuno después del desayuno Bunny y Jack salieron al jardín para verificar que todo este bien, Bunny se tendría que ir pronto el se sentía mal por no poder llevar a Jack pero era muy riesgos que Pitch encontrara a Jack.

''Bueno ya me tengo que ir'' anuncio Bunny mientras guiaba a los pequeños huevos hacia los túneles, el se acerco a Jack para darle un beso.

''Que te valla bien Bunny'' dijo Jack para darle un beso.

''Ya me voy, oh por cierto Jack puedes comer lo que quieras de la cocina y si sales a dar un paseo no te alejes mas aya de unos grandes pilare '' advirtió Bunny mientras miraba a Jack.

Jack le dio una sonrisa mientras veía a Bunny irse por los túneles con los pequeños huevos de pascuas, Jack suspiro mientras se volteaba para ir a la colina, asta que sintió que tropezó con algo, Jack miro hacia su pies y vio un pequeño huevo de pascuas.

Jack se puso de rodillas mientras cogía al pequeño huevo de pascuas en sus manos, Jack miro el diseño que tenia y se sorprendió al ver que este tenia una imagen de el y Bunny juntos, Jack sonrió con amor al huevo de pascuas mientras se paraba para ir a la casa.

''Veo que te dejaron solo a ti también'' murmuro un poco Jack para después ir hacia la colina que tenia hermosa vista, Bunny le había dicho a Jack si quería que el llamara al otro guardián para que le hiciera compañía pero Jack se negó diciendo que no necesitaba una niñera y que los demás guardianes deben estar haciendo cosas importantes.

* * *

Jack llego hacia la colina algo cansado por la falta de sueño que tuvo en el día, Jack se recostó lentamente en el árbol mientras pensaba lo mas seguía pensando en Bunny.

Bunny le dijo a Jack que estaría de vuelta cuando es sol se ponga, Jack sintió como la frisa fresca movía su cabello ligeramente Jack poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos asta que termino profundamente dormido.

* * *

Pitch sonrió a ver a su príncipe profundamente dormido si no fuera por ese estúpido campo el estaría con su príncipe en estos momentos.

Pitch sonrió sabiendo que ya era hora de hacerle una visita a su príncipe, Pitch comenzó a desaparecer en las sombras en dirección al Warren

''Muy pronto mi príncipe''

* * *

**Valkiria: Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante Pitch vs Jack**

**Pitch: Pronto Jack estará donde pertenece y nadie lo impedirá.**

**Jack: Pitch quien es Pitch?**

**Valkiria: Lo descubrirás muy pronto *sonríe siniestramente* **

**Jack: no quiero conocer a Pitch.**

**Valkiria: Muy tarde Muajajaja!, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	20. Llego pascuas parte: 2

Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras veía a su alrededor, rápidamente supo que se había dormido Jack miro hacia el cielo que ahora no era de día si no de noche, Jack lentamente se levanto mientras sentía algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera Jack metió la mano para encontrar un huevo de pascuas dormido.

Jack sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar asta que oyó algo, sus orejas comenzaron a moverse mientras podía escuchar una voz que no conocía.

''Jack, Jack ven Jack'' susurro la voz, Jack dudo por un momento si ir o volver a la madriguera pero la curiosidad le gano a Jack.

Jack comenzó a correr en direccion a la voz, Jack corrió hacia uno de los pilares que había hablado Bunny mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la voz.

''Donde estas?'' Grito Jack mientras veía a su alrededor buscando el origen de la voz, pero no encontró nada las orejas de Jack se levantaron a oír el crujido de las ramas, Jack miro a fuera del campo y vio una persona en el suelo.

Jack se iba a acerca a ayudarle pero recordó lo que dijo Bunny. ''_Si sales a dar un paseo no te alejes mas aya de unos pilares girantes'' _ Jack apretó sus puños sabiendo que no podía acercarse.

''A...ayu...me'' murmuro la persona en el suelo, Jack miro con desesperación a su alrededor tenia que hacer algo, Jack contuvo la respiración antes de correr hacia la persona en el piso.

Jack se arrodillo delante de la persona mientras la movía ligeramente ''Estas bien?'' la persona no respondió y Jack se preocupo mas, Jack acostó a la persona y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con ropa negra, tenia cabello negro y su piel era algo grisienta.

''Espera aquí voy a buscar ayuda ''Jack dijo mientras comenzó a correr a la madriguera pero fue detenido por una pared invisible ''Pero que '' Jack golpeo la extraña pared invisible, el estaba tan distraído con la pared que no vio a la persona se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack oyó una risa detrás de el mientras se volteaba a ver a la persona que había dejado acostado en el piso, parado mientras sonreía mucho, esa sonrisa iso que Jack tuviera algo de miedo mientras trataba de retroceder mas.

''Oh mi querido Jack por que esa cara'' pregunto el extraño mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

''Quien eres?'' pregunto Jack tratando de calmar su miedo.

''Yo mi hermoso príncipe de la pesadilla, yo Pitch Black '' dijo Pitch mientras sonreía a Jack, Jack no sabia por que pero algo en Pitch le causaba una mala sensación.

''Soy Jack Frost encantado ''dijo Jack mientras se relajaba un poco '' Nunca te había visto antes?'' pregunto Jack mientras sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

''Mi querido Jack no me reconoces ''dijo Pitch con voz dolida ''Porque sera que los guardianes no te han dicho nada''

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron quien era el como sabia de los guardianes aun mejor a que se refirió a que los guardianes no le habían dicho nada.

''A que te refieres ''pregunto dudoso Jack ''que es lo que no me ah dicho los guardianes''

''Bueno supongo que esto me lo facilita mas o no Jack'' dijo Pitch mientras a su alrededor salia pesadillas, Jack retrocedió ahora tenia miedo.

''Ahora que lo pienso Jack tu quería tus recuerdos de regreso no bueno te los de volveré '' Dijo Pitch para luego aparecer frente de Jack, Pitch puso su mano en la mejilla de Jack mientras la acariciaba lentamente, Jack estaba temblando un poco y eso causo que Pitch sonriera mas ''Que pasa Jack tienes miedo'' susurro Pitch para después darle un beso a Jack.

Jack estaba en shock el trato de apartar a Pitch de el pero Pitch tenia un buen agarren en Jack, lentamente Jack comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza cuando el nació los 300 años en soledad que paso solo que mas angustioso y mas doloroso, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de la mejilla de Jack.

Pitch termino el beso para ver a Jack que tenia una cara de horror y lagrimas que bajaban de su mejilla, Jack no sintió sus pies y poco a poco callo de rodillas en el suelo, Jack bajo su mirada mientras comenzaba a tapar sus oídos de las voces que había escuchado.

''P... para por ... favor'' suplico Jack el no estaba mentalmente preparado para ver lo que vio en esos recuerdos los 300 años en soledad el vio muerte, guerra y mas, Jack negaba con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas bajaban.

Pitch sonrió mientras se acercaba a Jack, Pitch agarro las orejas de Jack mientras tiraba de ella causando que Jack gritara de dolor ''Vamos aun tengo planes para ti '' dijo Pitch mientras tiraba de las orejas de Jack, Jack trataba de resistirse pero solo causaba mas dolor.

Lentamente una especie de portal negro se abrió algo cerca de donde estaba Pitch arrastrando a Jack, Jack miro el portal para después mirar a la madriguera, si iba por ese porta nunca vería a Bunny.

''Bunny'' susurro Jack mientras sentía que su mente se ponía en blanco, Pitch sintió que Jack estaba dejando de huir y sonrió asta que sintió que Jack se detuvo Pitch miro hacia atrás y vio que Jack estaba con la cabeza abajo mirado el suelo.

''Camina '' grito Pitch para volver a jalar las orejas de Jack en ves de el recibir protestas por parte de Jack sintió que su muñeca la estaban apretando dolorosamente, Pitch soltó las orejas de Jack mientras hacia un leve sonido doloroso.

Una de las pesadillas de Pitch salto hacia Jack pero fue destruida rápidamente por Jack, Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron a ver que Jack tenia rasgos mas salvajes tenia dientes mas filosos, también tenia marcas de tatuaje en toda su piel de color rojos sangre, tenia las uñas largas y filosas, y tenia los ojos rojos.

Jack apretó mas la muñeca de Pitch causando que Pitch gritara del dolor asta que sintió que su muñeca estaba rota, Jack soltó la muñeca mientras una sonrisa sangrienta se formo en los labios de Jack.

Pitch retrocedió rápidamente mientras mandaba a sus pesadillas a que atacaran a Jack, pero ninguna lograba hacerle daño a Jack.

Jack sonrió como un asesino mientras destruía todas las pesadillas de Pitch, Pitch no había visto nada parecido en todos sus años de vida, Jack estaba parado en medio de una pila de arena de pesadillas mientras sonreía como un maniático.

Pitch comenzó a templar ligeramente mientras miraba a Jack quien le dio una sonrisa sádica mientras comenzó a correr hacia Pitch dispuesto a matarlo, Pitch rápidamente se desvaneció logrando salir con vida.

Jack gruño mientras veía que su presa había desaparecido, Jack dirigió su mirada hacia el único testigo que quedaba, que sabia que había hecho.

Jack lentamente se acerco hacia el campo invisible, Jack puso la mano en el campo tratando de entrar pero este se lo impedía, Jack gruño mientras comenzó a usar sus uñas afiladas y la enterró en el campo para y logro hacer una pequeña entrada para después poner su otra mano mientras comenzaba a abrir el campo que ahora se volvió visible mientras que Jack comenzaba a entrar.

Jack entro al campo mientras miraba a ver donde forzó una entrada que estaba reparándose rápidamente, Jack sintió que algo tiro su pecho mientras comenzaba a ver todo borroso Jack trato de mantenerse despierto pero uso toda su energía.

Jack callo en el suelo en un sueño profundo mientras que las marcas de tatuaje se borraban igual que sus rasgos salvajes se iban desapareciendo lentamente, ''Bunny '' susurro Jack mientras se acurrucaba mas.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack muestra su lado salvaje *o***

**Pitch: Ese mocoso me las pagara **

**Valkiria: Te lo merecías por no ayudarme cuando Bunny me atacaba :T**

**Pitch: Ya veras *invoca pesadillas mientras me persigue***

**Valkiria: Porque termino corriendo por mi vida siempre! *corre por su vida* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	21. Llego pascuas parte: 3

Bunny llego a su madriguera mientras le daba una rápida mirada al cielo que ahora estaba cubierto de estrellas, Bunny suspiro sabiendo que había durado mas de lo que pensó el paso por Brugger y se entretuvo un poco con Sophie y Jamie.

Bunny entro en la madriguera (casa) ''Jack estoy en casa '' anuncio Bunny pero no obtuvo respuesta, Bunny busco a Jack en su habitación pero esta estaba vacía ''Que raro'' murmuro Bunny mientras comenzaba a buscar a Jack.

Bunny busco por toda su madriguera pero no encontró rastro alguno de Jack ''Donde estas compañero?'' murmuro Bunny mientras salia de la madriguera para buscar a Jack.

Bunny busco y busco pero no había rastro de Jack, Bunny suspiro mientras se sentaba en una piedra mientras pensaba en que otros lugares podía estar Jack, Bunny sintió que algo topo su pata.

Bunny miro hacia el piso y vio un pequeño huevo de pascuas en su pie, Bunny lo miro extrañado el había jurado que se había llevado todos Bunny tomo el pequeño huevo mientras miraba su diseño, Bunny se sorprendió al ver que tenia una imagen de el y Jack juntos el sonrió ligeramente al recordar ese día en que se entero que Jack era su alma gemela.

''Pequeño sabes donde esta Jack?'' Bunny susurro mientras ponía el pequeño huevo en el suelo, el pequeño huevo comenzó a caminar hacia una direccion, Bunny suspiro sabiendo que no tenia otra elección.

Bunny se paro de la piedra mientras seguía al huevo de pascuas ellos caminaron por un largo rato Bunny noto que se estaban acercando a un pilar gigante y eso no le gusto, Bunny siguió caminando asta que noto a lo lejos algo tirado en el suelo.

''Puedes dormir donde sea no compañero'' susurro Bunny mientras caminaba hacia Jack pronto Bunny noto que algo no estaba bien con Jack su respiración se oía muy forzosa, Bunny corría hacia Jack se arrodillo en el suelo mientras ponía a Jack en sus brazos.

Bunny miro a Jack quien estaba respirando forzosamente también noto que tenia marcas rojas en su piel como si estuviera mucho tiempo en el sol pero lo que le llamo mas la atención era que las marcas tenían forma de tatuaje lo otro que también le llamo la atención era que Jack tenia algo de arena negro encima de el.

''Jack, Jack!'' Bunny sacudió a Jack tratando que el despertara pero Jack seguía durmiendo profundamente, Bunny cargo a Jack sabiendo que no tenia el equipo necesario para revisar a Jack en el Warren, Bunny golpeo el piso con su para dos veces para abrir uno de sus túneles para ir en direccion al polo norte.

* * *

Norte estaba tranquilamente en su oficina mientras comenzaba a crear un pequeño avión hecho de papel, Norte sonrió al terminar su creación mientras lo tiraba hacia el viento y el avión voló cuando el pequeño avión estaba volando hacia la puerta, la puerta se abrió bruscamente para a si destruir el pequeño avión.

''Ahhhhhh, no les he dicho que toquen la puerta'' Norte se quejo, mientras el yeti comenzó a decirle cosas en ruso antes de retirarse.

''Bunny y Jack aquí'' dijo Norte mientras comenzaba a salir de su oficina para recibir a sus amigos, Cuando Norte llego a la habitación del mundo, Norte noto que los duendes se escondía mientras observan a Bunny.

''Hola bunn-'' Norte fue cortado cuando vio a Bunny cargando a un inconsciente Jack en sus manos, Norte se acerco rápidamente a Bunny para revisar a Jack rápidamente. Norte grito algo en ruso mientras venían dos yetis a llevarse a Jack a la enfermería, Bunny entrego a Jack a los yetis mientras veía como Jack desapareció entre unas puertas.

Norte se retiro rápidamente del cuarto mientras enviaba la señal a los otros guardianes, Norte volvió mientras le entregaba a Bunny una taza de chocolate caliente el sabia que para Bunny era muy difícil pasar por eso pero tenia que saber que paso.

Al poco tiempo llego Dientes y Arena preguntando que paso Norte le dijo que Bunny trajo a Jack herido pero que no sabia nada.

''Bunny... que paso?'' Pregunto Norte con voz tranquila mientras se acerco a Bunny, Bunny simplemente negó con la cabeza.

''No lo se Norte yo había vuelto de estregar los huevos para pascuas, cuando llegue a mi madriguera no encontré a Jack por ningún lado lo busque por todas parte pero no lo encontré luego me encontré con un pequeño huevo de pascuas me indico donde estaba Jack...'' Bunny tomo una respiraciones para calmarse un poco '' Después encontré a Jack en el suelo pensé que estaba dormido pero cuando me acerque estaba respirando mal y tenia arena de pesadilla, me preocupe y lo traje aquí '' Explico Bunny mientras sentía que Dientes le daba un abrazo.

Bunny correspondió el abrazo, después de terminar el abrazo Dientes le dio pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar a Bunny.

Varias horas pasaron y yetis entraban y salían de la enfermería rápidamente, Bunny se estaba paseando por la habitación estaba preocupado por Jack, después de unas 5 horas un yeti salio mientras se acercaba hacia los guardianes y le decía algo en ruso.

''Que dijo Norte '' pregunto preocupada Dientes mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Norte suspiro en alivio mientras del daba una pequeña sonrisa ''Dijeron que esta fuera de peligro'' Los demás guardianes suspiraron con alivio al saber que Jack estaba bien, Bunny agradeció al hombre de la luna mientras sonreía ligeramente.

''Los yetis dijeron que necesita descansar '' los demás guardianes asintieron mientras se retiraban a otra habitación.

''No entiendo como fue que Pitch supo que Jack estaba en el Warren '' dijo Dientes mientras rompía el silencio, todos comenzaron a pensar en teorías como pudo haber pasado, mientras que lentamente un rallo de luz de luna alumbro la habitación.

''Que esta pasando ''pregunto Bunny mientras protegía sus ojos de la intensa luz poco a poco la luz disminuyo mientras los guardianes veía una imagen de Jack.

''Hombre de la luna quiere enseñarnos algo'' dijo Norte mientras los demás dirigía su mirada a la imagen de Jack, los guardianes vieron como Jack se trasformo y venció a Pitch también vieron como abrió el campo y colapso en el piso, después de hay el cuarto volvió a la normalidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras tenían miradas de shock, Jack había venció a Pitch fácilmente. Norte se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

''Bunny, tienes idea de lo que le paso a Jack'' pregunto mientras veía a Bunny que tenia una mirada de shock.

''Antes hace mucho tiempo los pooka originales tenían la habilidad de aumentar su poderes '' explico Bunny para después continuar ''Cuando ellos usaban esa habilidad se volvía demasiado poderoso, con el tiempo hubo guerra a causa de que los pooka de ese entonces quería un líder todos pelaron y terminaron matándose entre si, los únicos que sobrevivieron no tenia esa habilidad y repoblaron la especie'' termino de explica Bunny.

''Pero como es que Jack puede usarlo'' pregunto Dientes ''si dijiste que los pooka originales se extinguieron''

Bunny negó con la cabeza ''No se pero esto no es bueno, Jack no podrá manejar tanto poder Jack en si es muy poderoso ahora con esa habilidad su cuerpo no resistirá''

Norte iba a hablar cuando un grito se escucho en la habitación, todos corrieron rápidamente asta la enfermería cuando Norte abrió la puerta y entraron se encontraron con un yeti temblando en una de las esquinas de la habitación y Jack en la cama en posición de ataque mientras gruñía al yeti, el yeti al ver a los guardianes huyo rápido del cuarto.

''Jack que estas haciendo '' pregunto Dientes mientras.

Jack le dio una mirada a los intrusos, rápidamente los guardianes notaron un cambio en Jack los ojos rojos, las marcas de tatuajes y los rasgos salvajes.

''Que hacemos Norte '' pregunto Dientes sabiendo que nadie quería lastimar a Jack.

''Arena ponlo a dormir '' dijo Norte, Arena rápidamente iso una pelota de arena para después tirársela a Jack, Cuando la pelota de arena topo la cara de Jack rápidamente se de siso Jack estornudo lindamente mientras negaba la cabeza para después jugar con una de sus orejas.

Los guardianes miraron a Arena buscando respuesta por que no paso nada Arena simplemente subió su hombros como respuesta.

Diente intento acercarse lentamente hacia Jack pero recibió un gruñido como advertencia, Dientes retrocedió ante eso.

''Que hacemos ahora '' pregunto Dientes, Norte comenzó a acariciar mientras comenzaba a ideal un plan.

''Idea, idea, idea '' dijo Norte en voz alta eso que Jack gruñera poniéndose en pose para atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Norte le susurro al oído el plan a Dientes que después se lo susurro a Arena los tres guardianes compartieron una sonrisa para después mirar a Bunny.

Los guardianes rempujaron a Bunny asta que quedo delante de Jack, Jack comenzó a sacar sus garras dispuesto a matar a Bunny, Bunny retrocedió lentamente mientras levantaba las manos para no parecer una amenaza a Jack.

''Eh... Norte que hago ahora '' dijo Bunny para voltear y ver que los demás guardianes habían abandonado la habitación, Bunny se acerco a la puerta mientras la estaba golpeando.

''Eh Norte sácame de aquí'' persistió Bunny mientras seguía tocando la puerta asta que Norte apareció.

''Bunny estoy seguro que puedes traer a Jack de vuelta, buena suerte! '' tras decir esas palabras Norte se fue dejando a Bunny y Jack salvaje encerado en esa habitación.

Bunny miro en direccion a Jack quien estaba en la cama pero ya no estaba en posición de pelea solo estaba mirando a Bunny con la cabeza inclinada un poco.

Bunny lentamente se acerco a Jack ''Jack soy yo recuerdas'' Bunny se acerco a Jack pero este no iso nada para detenerlo, Bunny sonrió un poco al ver que Jack no se resistía a el como lo iso con los otros guardianes.

Bunny lentamente puso su pata en la cabeza de Jack mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, eso hiso que Jack ronroneara, eso le gusto a Bunny no importa si Jack estaba enloquecido el aun lo recordaba aunque no fuera como el quería.

''Vez Jack soy tu pareja Bunny...'' Murmuro Bunny mientras seguía acariciándolo, Los ojos de Jack se abrieron mientras el se aparto de Bunny para verlo.

''B... Bunny...'' dijo Jack, Bunny noto que los ojos de Jack estaban cambiando de rojo a azul claro, Jack parpadeo para después mirar a Bunny.

''Bunny!'' Jack sonrió mientras lentamente se acerco a Bunny para darle un gran abrazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas mojaban el pelaje de Bunny.

''Tranquilo Jack ahora estoy aquí no hay que temer'' Murmuro Bunny mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Jack, después de un tiempo Bunny no oyó los sollozos de Jack, Bunny miro a Jack quien estaba dormido.

El sonrió mientras trataba de poner a Jack en la cama de la enfermería pero Jack se negaba a dejarlo ir aunque este dormido Bunny suspiro mientras se acostaba lentamente con Jack en la cama de la enfermería, Jack sonrió en su sueños mientras se acurrucaba mas cerca de Bunny.

Bunny jugo un poco con los mechones de de Jack mientras sentía que el sueño lo llamaba, Bunny acerco un poco mas a Jack, para después caer dormido con Jack a su lado y ambos con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack salvaje es tan lindo :3**

**Bunny: Jack me reconoce aun en ese estado nuestro amor muy grande, si que aléjate! *me gruñe***

**Jack salvaje: *mira a Bunny curioso mientras coger la pata de Bunny y comienza a acariciar sus orejas***

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	22. La verdad

Jack se sintió muy cálido y le gustaba mucho por lo regular el era frió a si que la calidez era muy rara para el, Jack se acurruco mas cerca para sentir la calidez trato de volver a dormir pero no tenia sueño Jack suspiro en derrota al saber que no podía dormir de nuevo y abrió los ojos.

Jack lentamente se levanto mientras comenzaba a frotar sus ojos y miro donde antes estaba durmiendo y vio a Bunny durmiendo tranquila mente mientras de su boca se escapaban unos cuantos ronquidos, Jack sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía mirando a Bunny, Bunny murmuro algo cuando el sol le dio en los ojos y abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Jack observándolo con una sonrisa.

Bunny se sentó en la cama mientras comenzaba a frotar sus ojos, mientras bostezaba después de que Bunny acabo de bostezar le dio una mirada a Jack.

''Buenos días '' saludo Bunny mientras le daba un ligero beso a Jack.

''Buenos días a ti también '' dijo Jack mientras le daba una sonrisa ''Uh... Bunny sombre ayer'' Jack no pudo terminar su oración ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Norte con una sonrisa.

''Veo que ya están despiertos vengan los estábamos esperando '' dijo Norte para después salir de la habitación.

Bunny y Jack intercambiaron miradas pensando a que se refería Norte, lentamente ambos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con Norte. Cuando entraron a la habitación del mundo se encontraron a Norte, Dientes y Arena desayunado tranquilamente.

Norte le dio una mirada a los tórtolos ''Era hora de que llegaran vengan pasen ''

Bunny y Jack desayunaron tranquilamente pero algo dentro de Jack sabia que esta calma no duraría mucho, Jack comenzó a jugar ligeramente con su desayuno mientras su mente seguía en lo que paso con esa persona el quería saber quien era Pitch Black y por que quería utilizarlo.

Una voz saco a Jack de sus pensamiento mientras el le dirigía la mirada a Dientes que lo miraba preocupada ''Perdón que dijiste ''

''Jack esta todo bien no as comido nada del desayuno '' dijo Dientes mientras le daba una mirada al plato de Jack.

''No pasa nada '' negó rápidamente Jack ''Es solo que no tengo tanta hambre hoy'' Jack mintió rápidamente se sentía mal por mentir pero no quería preocupar los aunque el también quería respuesta a sus pregunta.

''Estas seguro de que estas bien compañero '' dijo Bunny mientras le daba una mirada también preocupante.

''B... bueno es solo que estoy pensando en algo'' murmuro Jack mientras bajaba la mirada.

''Que es lo que agobiando tu cabeza Jack '' pregunto Norte.

''Bueno...'' murmuro Jack sin estar seguro de si debía decirles.

Arena comenzó a crear imágenes en su cabeza tratando de decir que les puede preguntar lo que quiera a todos que ellos le respondería.

''Gracias Arena'' dijo Jack para después tomar algo de aire ''Quien es Pitch Black?'' pregunto para después ver a los demás que tenían una imagen de tristeza eso hiso que Jack se arrepintiera de su pregunta ''Perdón '' murmuro Jack para volver a bajar la cabeza.

''Esta bien compañero'' dijo Bunny mientras le daba una sonrisa ''Tarde o temprano ibas a preguntar eso''

Norte suspiro un poco apara después darle una sonrisa a Jack ''Jack ven aquí quiero que veas algo'' dijo Norte mientras se levantaba de la silla para después saliera de la cocina Jack siguió a Norte asta el cuarto del mundo, cuando llegaron hay Norte presionar un interruptor que abrió algo en el piso lentamente del piso se levanto un pilar que sostenía un libro que paresia muy viejo.

Norte tomo el libro para darle una mirada rápida ''Aquí esta todas las respuestas que necesitas Jack'' Norte le entrego le entrego el libro a Jack, Jack dudo por un segundo si cogerlo recordando el recordó horrible que le mostró Pitch.

Jack dio una mirada disidida antes de tomar el libro le dio un ligero gracias a Norte antes de irse a su habitación corriendo, Bunny, Dientes, Arena fueron hacia Norte.

''Crees que hicimos lo correcto '' Pregunto Dientes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Norte.

''El tenia que saberlo tarde o temprano '' dijo Norte mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bunny siguió mirando el pasillo por donde desapareció Jack mientras muchos pensamientos nublaban su cabeza, y si Jack no le gustaban sus recuerdos o no quería saber nada de ellos por los 300 años en soledad, mas pensamientos negativos invadieron la mente de Bunny, Bunny sintió una mano apoyada en su obro Bunny le dio volteo la cabeza para ver a Arena que estaba sonriendo ligeramente, Bunny entendió rápidamente a que se refería Arena ''Jack estará bien '' Bunny le de volvió la sonrisa a Arena.

Todos se quedaban mirando por el pasillo que Jack desapareció con una sonrisa mientras esperaban que todas las dudas de Jack se aclararan.

* * *

**Valkiria: Que pensara Jack acerca de sus recuerdos?**

**Jack: Aunque el pasado sea doloroso no debe ser olvidado aun mas si Bunny esta en el :3**

**Bunny: Jack te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes **

**Valkiria: *Saca una cámara y comienza a tomar le fotos a Jack***

**Bunny: No le tomes fotos a mi Jack es solo mio *Abraza a Jack ligeramente para después perseguirme***

**Valkiria: Valió la pena! *corre por su vida* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! *sigue corriendo***


	23. Recuerdos

Jack estaba en su habitación mas especifico el estaba sentado en su cama, Jack le dio una pequeña mirada al libro que estaba descansando a su lado el estaba nervioso el estaba dudando sobre abrir el libro y ver su contenido.

_''Tranquilo Jack tu puedes'' _se animo Jack mientras comenzaba a extender su mano para agarrar el libro pero cuando estaba cerca Jack se detuvo y su mano se dirigió rápidamente a su pecho Jack desvió la mirada del libro.

''Puedo hacerlo '' Jack trato de nuevo en abrir el libro pero otra vez su mano volvió a su pecho, el estaba asustado y si lo que le mostró Pitch era cierto el no quería recordar todo ese dolor y la angustia.

''No puedo hacerlo '' Murmuro Jack mientras comenzaba a temblar y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el sabia que si leía ese libro tendría las respuesta que necesitaba pero le daba mucho miedo.

Jack lentamente borro las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejillas, Jack se levanto de la cama mientras tomo el libro si no lo leería tenia que de volvérselo a Norte.

Jack salio de su habitación para dirigirse a el cuarto del mundo allí se encontró a Norte, Dientes, Arena y su Bunny con una sonrisa esperando por Jack, Jack camino asía los guardianes con la mirada baja y sus orejas tambien.

''Jack hijo mio ya se te aclararon tus dudas'' Dijo Norte mientras le daba una sonrisa a Jack.

Jack no respondió solo le entrego el libro a Norte

''Jack estas bien? '' pregunto Dientes mientras se acercaba a Jack.

''Y... yo '' murmuro Jack mientras que nuevas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, Bunny al ver eso se acerco a Jack pero solo para recibir un gran abrazo, Jack enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny mientras envolvía sus brazos a la cintura de Bunny.

''L... lo lo siento ''Murmuro Jack mientras sollozaba un poco, Los guardianes compartieron miradas de preocupación al ver como Jack había tomado sus recuerdos.

''Tranquilo Jack esos recuerdos son cosas del pasado'' aseguro Dientes tratando de consolar a Jack.

''Es cierto Jack lo que importa ahora es que estas con tu familia'' Dijo Norte.

Jack negó con la cabeza aun enterrada en el pecho de Bunny ''Yo... no los vi'' murmuro Jack mientras sus lagrimas mojaban el pelaje de Bunny, Bunny comenzó a acariciar la espadar de Jack tratando de calmar a Jack un poco.

''A que te refieres con que no los viste '' pregunto Norte.

''Yo tenia miedo '' confeso Jack.

''A que cariño ''Dijo con voz suave Dientes, mientras que Arena creaba signos de interrogación.

''Tenia miedo de que mis recuerdos sean tan horribles como los que me mostró Pitch'' dijo Jack mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos recordando lo que paso con Pitch.

Los demás guardianes intercambiaron una mirada de horror ante la confección de Jack a que Jack se refería con los recuerdos que les mostró Pitch.

''Compañero a que te refieres a los recuerdos que te mostró Pitch'' pregunto Bunny mientras sintió que Jack se tensaba un poco ante la pregunta, Jack lentamente soltó a Bunny mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba de sus lagrimas.

''Jack hay algo que quieras contarnos '' pregunto Dientes mientras indico a Jack que se sentara en una silla, Jack se sentó en la silla.

''Bueno ayer estaba algo aburrido ya que Bunny no estaba a si que fui a dar un paseo '' confeso Jack '' Al finar encontré una colina pero cuando llegue hay estaba cansado a si que termine dormido, cuando me desperté estaba a punto de irme a la madriguera pero escuche que alguien me llamaba corrí hacia la voz por que me sonaba familiar''

Los guardianes compartieron una mirada de preocupación para después seguir oyendo la historia de Jack.

''Después de mucho tiempo llegue cerca de los pilares pero no encontré nada cuando estaba a punto de irme pero algo me llamo la atención fuera del los pilares había un hombre pidiendo ayuda dude por un momento si ayudarle ya que recordé la advertencia de Bunny pero al final la ignore y corrí a ayudar a la persona pero no salio como esperaba '' dijo Jack mientras comenzaba a jugar ligeramente con sus dedos y sus orejas bajaban un poco.

''Esa persona dijo que era Pitch Black algo en el no me causaba buena sensación, después comenzó a decir que si quería mis recuerdos el me los de volvería '' Jack hiso una pausa para coger valor ''Y después me los dio Fue horrible había mucha sangre,muerte y mucha guerra ''murmuro Jack mientras temblaba ''El dijo que aun tenia planes conmigo y trato de llevarme a otro lugar y luego... '' Jack trato de recordar que paso ''No recuerdo nada mas''

''Esta bien compañero '' Dijo Bunny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jack ''Si no estas listo para verlos los recuerdos podrán esperar ''

''Bunny tiene razón Jack cuando estés listo sabes donde buscar el libro '' dijo Norte mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

''Es cierto Jack sabes que también puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras tus recuerdos '' dijo Dientes, Arena simplemente asintió mientras les dabas dos pulgares arriba.

''Gracias!'' Jack sonrió lindamente mientras su orejas subía,(las orejas de Jack suben y bajan según su estado de animo).

Los guardianes le dieron una sonrisa a Jack sabiendo que si en el futuro Jack necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda iba a confiar en ellos para cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Valkiria: Hola que les pareció el capitulo :3 **

**Jack: No tengo mis recuerdos pero aun a si estoy muy feliz :)**

**Bunny: Si tienes alguna pregunta Jack me dices yo la ****responderé :D**

**Valkiria: Ahora una pregunta para ustedes ,estoy trabajando en mi próxima historia y quería sabes ~les gustaría que Pitch fuera bueno o malo ustedes deciden~**

**Pitch: Enserio esta en manos del publico si soy bueno o malo!**

**Valkiria: Lo siento Pitch pero los que ellos decidan sera . Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	24. La enfermedad

Habían pasado dos largos meses desde lo ocurrido en el polo norte y Jack comenzó a amar a su nueva familia Norte era como su padre, Dientes como su madre, Arena como su hermano mayor y Bunny... bueno Bunny como su novio amoroso.

Jack estaba recostado cerca del inodoro vomitando todo su almuerzo era la cuarta vez en el día que vomitaba al principio pensó que no era nada pero las nauseas persistían.

''Estúpidas nauseas ''murmuro Jack mientras tiraba de la cadena del inodoro para después se levantaba del suelo, pero rápidamente se sintió muy mareado y se sentó rápidamente.

''Que esta mal en mi '' murmuro Jack para si mismo mientras comenzaba a poner sus manos en su cabeza, Jack no entendía que pasaba últimamente estaba teniendo muchas nauseas, mareos y antojos extraño, El sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta.

''Compañero estas bien?'' pregunto Bunny al oír que Jack estaba vomitando.

Jack tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar su voz ''Estoy bien Bunny ya salgo '' Jack se paro ignorado su mareo y se paro frente al fregadero para comenzar a mojar su cara.

Jack salio de la habitación para ver a Bunny mirándolo con cara preocupada, Bunny se acerco a Jack para acariciar su cabello un poco.

''Seguro que estas bien'' murmuro Bunny, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Jack.

''Estoy bien Bunny te preocupas demasiado '' Dijo Jack mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Era cierto Jack le había escondido a todos que se sentía mal desde hace unas semanas.

Bunny no muy convencido, Bunny suspiro en derrota sabia que no conseguiría respuesta de parte de Jack.

''Ok pero que no se te olvide que tenemos reunión con Norte hoy '' Bunny le recordó a su pequeño y lindo novio olvidadizo.

''A si la reunión '' dijo Jack mientras hacia memoria si era hoy ''La reunió!'' rito Jack acabando de recordar, Bunny suspiro para después sonreír sabiendo que Jack lo acababa de recordar ahora, Bunny se acerco a Jack para darle un tierno beso.

''Ve a arreglarte Jack '' Dijo Bunny después de terminar el beso.

Jack asintió mientras se iba hacia su cuarto, cuando Jack llego rápidamente cerro la puerta mientras lentamente se sentaba en el suelo y sus espalda apoyada de la puerta, Jack enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su rodilla.

''Ahora que voy a hacer '' susurro Jack mientras acercaba mas sus rodillas, se había esforzado tanto en ocultar su enfermedad a Bunny pero sabia que los demás guardianes seria mas difícil de engañar.

Jack suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo tenia que controlarse no quería que Bunny y los demás se preocuparan por el, Jack oyo un leve toque en la puerta.

''Jack estas listo'' pregunto Bunny para luego entrar, Jack sonrió mientras golpeaba el suelo dos veces con su pie para que se abriera un túnel en el suelo, Jack sonrió mientras se tiraba por el túnel para después ser acompañado por Bunny (Ya que Jack tiene ADN de pooka y fue desarrollando algunas habilidades pooka).

* * *

Norte estaba en el salón del mundo esperando que llegaran los demás guardianes, Cuando de pronto vio como un gran agujero se abrió en el suelo de hay salieron Jack y Bunny.

''Hola Norte '' saludo animada mente a Norte para después darle una gran abrazo, esto tomo por sorpresa a Norte y Bunny, Jack por lo regular no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico (a menos que sea Bunny).

''Parece que alguien esta de buen humor hoy'' dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia ellos acompañado de Arena.

''Hola Diente, Arena'' Bunny saludo a ambos recién llegados mientras todos se estaba dirigiendo a sus asientos.

''Muy bien comenzamos con esta reunión '' anuncio Norte.

Después rápidamente pasaron unas horas y la reunión seguía Jack simplemente quería que terminara pronto al principio todo fue bien pero después de unas horas Jack comenzó a marearse y tener muchas ganas de vomitar, Jack aguanto no quería ser una molestia para los demás pero aguantar le estaba haciendo mal.

Después de lo que fue una eternidad para Jack la reunión termino, Jack se levanto de su silla cuando sintió un fuerte mareo mas fuerte de los que le había dado antes, Jack se agarro rápidamente de la silla para no perder el equilibrio mientras un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios.

''Jack estas bien'' pregunto Dientes.

''Compañero no te vez bien '' dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack.

Jack volteo y vio a todos viéndolo con caras preocupadas, Jack iba a responder cuando otra ola de mareo se apodero de el.

''Lo siento'' murmuro Jack antes de sentir que su cuerpo caía, pero no sintió el impacto del suelo Jack abrió lentamente los ojos pero vio todo borroso pero pudo reconocer a Bunny que lo tenia en sus brazos, Jack se sintió mas cansado vagamente oía voces llamándolo pero Jack estaba demasiado cansado los ojos de Jack se cerraron lentamente mientras todo se quedaba en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack! estas bien?**

**Bunny: Jack amor ****responde me! *comienza a sacudir el cuerpo de Jack***

**Valkiria: Jack que te eh hecho D:**

**Bunny: Te perseguiría por hacer eso a Jack pero ahora Jack me necesita.**

**Valkiria: Ok no se si sentirme aliviada o preocupada de que no me perseguir esta vez pero conociéndote querrás venganza mas tarde.**

**Bunny: Si no desapareces ahora te perseguir *me da una mirada asesina***

**Valkiria: *Se pone pálida* Ok mejor me voy pero antes de irme los invito a ver mi nueva historia, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	25. La gran noticia!

Bunny se paro de su asiento terminando la reunión comenzó a hablar con Norte unos asuntos, sus orejas se dispararon al oír pequeño gemino. Bunny volteo y pudo ver a Jack aferrándose a una silla como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

''Jack estas bien'' pregunto Dientes.

''Compañero no te vez bien'' Tras decir esas palabras Bunny se estaba acercando a Jack.

Bunny pudo ver como Jack miro a todos por un momento, Bunny vio como Jack abrió la boca para responder pero de detuvo rápidamente.

Bunny pudo escuchar un leve 'Lo siento' por parte de Jack y vio con horror como su compañero comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, Bunny fue mas rápido y atrapo a Jack antes de que cayera al suelo Bunny puso a Jack entre sus brazos mientras lo sacudía rápidamente.

''Jack, Jack! compañero despierta '' Bunny le suplico a Jack que abriera los ojos para alivio de Bunny, Jack abrió lentamente los ojos el no estaba seguro si el los podía ver pero eso le bastaba,Bunny vio como los ojos de Jack comenzaban a cerrarse.

''No, compañero quédate conmigo!'' Bunny sacudió a Jack pero fue en vano el no despertaba.

''Bunny hay que llevarlo a la enfermería'' Dijo Norte, Bunny asintió mientras cargaba a Jack para ir rubo a la enfermería. Rápidamente las puertas de la enfermería se abrió y Bunny entro acostó delicadamente a Jack en la cama, Bunny vio como llegaron 3 yetis y comenzaron a examinar a Jack.

''Tenemos que irnos Bunny'' dijo Norte para después salir de la enfermería, cuando llegue a la puerta le di una rápida mirada a Jack quien los yetis estaban verificando sus signos vitales.

* * *

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de espera Dientes lloraba débilmente mientras que Norte la consolaba.

''Es mi culpa ''Dijo Bunny mientras puso sus patas en su cara.

''No es tu cumpla Bunny'' dijo Dientes mientras borraba los rastros de lagrimas.

''Es cierto Bunny no tienes que culparte'' dijo Norte.

''No Norte enserio es mi culpa '' confeso Bunny '' Jack había estado actuando algo raro desde hace un tiempo pero el me decía que no había nada de que preocuparse y hubiera insistido Jack no estaría a si ahora''

''Esta bien Bunny conociendo a Jack el no quería que nos preocupáramos por el '' Dijo Dientes dando le una pequeña sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió ligeramente pero aun a si estaba muy preocupado por Jack, Pasaron dos largas horas y salio un yeti.

''Como esta Jack'' pregunto Norte, el yeti parecía dudar si decirle y simplemente le entrego una papelera con los resultados de Jack, Norte rápidamente la llego y se quedo en shock.

''Norte que tiene Jack '' pregunto Bunny aun mas preocupado por la reacción de Norte.

Dientes se acerco a Norte mientras leía los resultados de Jack ella se quedo por un momento en shock para después una sonrisa se formara en la cara.

''Que tiene Jack!'' pregunto Bunny ansioso y preocupado, mientras vio que Arena creaba signos de interrogación.

''Bueno Bunny creo que deberías sentarte '' propuso Dientes con una sonrisa.

''Estoy bien a si '' contesto Bunny ''Ahora que tiene mi Jack''

''Bunny felicidades vas a ser papa! '' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa, Arena comenzó a crear fuegos artificiales mientras sonreía.

Bunny escucho la noticia que le dio Dientes después sintió que sus piernas se sentían débiles y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Bunny abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que estaba acostado en una cama, sintió algo frió en la frente cuando se la topo sintió una funda con hiela el se la quito de la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

''Veo que estas despierto '' dijo Norte mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado de Dientes y Arena.

''Hola chicos saben acabo de tener un sueño muy raro '' dijo Bunny sonriendo por el sueño.

Todos en la sala compartieron una mirada, eso extraño a Bunny.

''Eh... Bunny'' Dientes comenzó ''No fue un sueño enserio seras papa Jack esta embarazada (usare el termino embarazada por que es mas cómodo que embarazado . )

Pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Bunny su Jack su pareja estaba embarazada y llevaba sus kit, Bunny sonrió ante la idea de el y Jack tener hijos.

Todos sonrieron al ver como el mas fiero y salvaje Pooka estaba llorando, Bunny nunca lloro desde que perdió a su familia en la era oscura y eso fue hace muchos siglos.

''Bueno Bunny te dejaremos descansar un poco'' Dijo Dientes para salir de la habitación acompañada de Arena dejando a Bunny y a Norte juntos

''A si que Bunny'' dijo Norte, Bunny miro en direccion a Norte para ver que tenia su aura asesina.

''N... Norte...'' tartamudo Bunny mientras retrocedía lentamente de la cama.

''A si que te atreviste a quietare la virginidad a mi hijo eh...'' Norte se fue acercando a Bunny con una espada, Norte tiro un espedazo donde estaba Bunny si Bunny no hubiera sido tan rápido hubiera muerto hay mismo.

''Norte cálmate piensa en Jack y su hijo enserio quieres que nasca sin padre '' dijo Bunny mientras llego a una esquina de la habitación.

Norte se acerco a Bunny con una sonrisa, Bunny se puso pálido al saber que moriría sin ver a su hijo crecer, Norte llego a donde Bunny mientras levanto su espada.

''Norte piensa en los nietos! '' dijo Bunny rápidamente mientras se cubría la cara, Bunny escucho el sonido de algo rompiendo se Bunny abrió los ojos y miro al lado de el para ver la espada de Norte atravesando la pared.

''Tienes suerte de que siempre quise nietos pero la próxima vez no te salvas '' Dijo Norte para después sacar su espada clavada de la pared. Bunny vio como Norte salio de la habitación, lentamente Bunny se sentó en el piso sabiendo que había burlado la muerte hoy.

* * *

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos pero rápidamente los cerro cuando sintió que la habitación deba vueltas a su alrededor. Después que sintió que nada se movía Jack se sentó en la cama.

'Donde estoy?' Pensó Jack lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en la reunión, después un fuerte marero.

Una voz saco a Jack de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Dientes, Arena, Norte y Bunny mirándolo.

''Hola compañero como estas '' pregunto Bunny mientras le besaba la frente.

''Bien pero donde estoy?'' pregunto Jack.

''Estas en la enfermera Jack'' dijo Norte.

''Te desmayaste después de la reunido '' dijo Dientes.

''Ya veo lo siento los hise preocupar'' dijo Jack algo apenado.

''Jack nosotros sabemos que causo tu desmayo yo tu enfermedad'' dijo Norte.

''El que es'' pregunto Jack algo preocupado.

Todos miraron a Bunny quien dio un pequeño suspiro y tomo delicadamente la mano de Jack.

''Bunny que tengo'' dijo Preocupado.

''Jack tu estas embarazado'' Dijo Bunny para ver la reacción de Jack.

La cara de Jack estaba en blanco después pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Jack, todos miraron a Jack preocupado y si Jack no quería el niño.

''Jack amor no lo quieres?'' pregunto Bunny.

Jack negó con la cabeza ''No Bunny, yo si lo quiero es solo que estoy muy feliz! '' dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Bunny sonrió mientras le daba un gran beso lleno de amor y cariño.

''Jack estoy seguro que seras una buena mama'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

''M... mama '' murmuro Jack mientras se sonrojaba.

Todos sonreían al ver la reacción de Jack y también sabiendo que iba a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia, todos estaban muy feliz pero mas lo estaban Jack y Bunny sabiendo que comenzaría que ahora tendría una linda y una gran familia.

* * *

Mientras tantos en las sombras Pitch ardía en pura furia pura, primero su plan con Jack no salio como el esperaba y ahora estoy Jack estaba esperando un hijo de ese conejo.

Rápidamente el odio de Pitch se calmo mientras comenzaba a sonreír esto seria perfecto, Pitch camino por sus guarida mientras las pesadillas los miraba.

''Esto es perfecto '' susurro Pitch mientras sonreía y miraba a la luna.

''Ese niño sera la oportunidad perfecta al final las madres hacen todo por mantener a sus hijos seguros. '' dijo Pitch para desaparecer, mientras comenzaba a formar su nuevo plan.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack, Bunny felicidades! :)**

**Bunny: Jack amor tendremos hijos espero que salgan con tu hermoso cabello.**

**Jack: Y yo espero que salga con tus hermosos ojos :3 *Se abraza lindamente***

**Valkiria: Que lindo momento :3 Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	26. Las preparaciones

Todos salieron de la enfermería para ir a la sala del mundo hay charlando y riendo todos estaba muy felices por la noticia de un bebe.

''Bueno Bunny creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el embarazo de Jack'' dijo Norte.

''Claro Norte de que quieres hablar'' pregunto Bunny.

''Veamos hay pocos registros sobre bebes nacidos de inmortales '' dijo Norte mientras miraba a Bunny ''A si que les recomiendo llevar la cosas mas suaves, si''

''Tranquilo Norte cuidare a Jack'' afirmo Bunny.

''Por cierto Norte, de cuantas semana esta Jack'' pregunto Dientes.

''Los resultados dicen que 7 semanas y media '' dijo Norte mientras leía los resultados de Jack

Después de unas largas horas de hablar de el cuidado, precauciones y mas para el bebe, Bunny y Jack tuvieron que partir.

''Adiós Jack si necesitas algo me llamas '' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

''Si necesitas algo ven a visitarme '' dijo Norte sonriendo. Arena simplemente sonrió mientras se despedía con las manos

* * *

Bunny y Jack llegaron exhaustos a la madriguera, Jack estaba tan cansado que se estaba durmiendo parado, Bunny suspiro mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Jack, para después cargar a Jack.

''Bunny... yo puedo caminar solo'' murmuro Jack mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho de Bunny.

''Duerme compañero se que debes estar muy cansado'' dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

''Gracias... B..unny '' murmuro Jack mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

Bunny llego a su cuarto lentamente abrió la puerta y entro tratado de ser lo mas silencioso posible para no despertar a Jack, Bunny acostó a Jack delicadamente en la cama mientras comenzaba a arroparlo, Cuando Bunny termino de arropar a Jack le dio un ligero beso en la frente mientras se acostaba a su lado envolviendo su manos al rededor de su cintura de manera protectora para después caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Bunny oyó ruidos, algo lejos de el pero los ignoro trato de acurrucarse hacia Jack pero para su sorpresa Jack no estaba en la cama, Bunny abrió los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

''Jack...?'' Bunny se levanto mientras seguía el ruido que lo conducía al baño, Bunny abrió la puerta y vio a Jack con la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando esa imagen le rompió el corazón Bunny no quería que Jack se sintiera enfermo aun si fuera por su embarazo.

Bunny entro en el baño se puso al lado de Jack mientras le frotaba la espada mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, después de unos minutos Jack termino de vacía su estomago.

''Lo siento no quería que me vieras a si'' murmuro Jack mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

''Jack somos pareja tenemos que apoyarnos el uno con el otro en las buenas y en las malas'' dijo Bunny mientras ponía su pata en la mejilla de Jack mientras lo acariciaba un poco.

''Gracias Bunny'' dijo Jack mientras le daba una sonrisa, un gruñido se pudo escuchar en el baño, Jack llevo su mano a su barriga mientras reía un poco.

''Quieres algo de desayunar'' propuso Bunny, pero al Jack oír la mención de la comida le volvió a dar nauseas Bunny lo noto ''O algo de beber '' propuso con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a levantarse.

* * *

Bunny y Jack se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Jack se sentó en el comedor mientras que vio que Bunny fue a la cocina para luego volver con un baso de jugo de naranja.

''Gracias'' Jack agradeció mientras beba el jugo.

Bunny le sonrió mientras volvía a la cocina para traer esta vez fue algo de fruta '' Te tienes que comer algo'' dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba el plato con fruta.

Jack le dio una mirada de suplica a Bunny no quería comer nada o terminaría vomitando de nuevo ''Jack por favor tienes que comer algo eso no le hace bien al bebe'' dijo Bunny preocupado por la salud de su hijo y su pareja.

Jack suspiro en derrota mientras comía un poco de fruta para su sorpresa no le dieron ganas de vomitar y comió mas con mucho gusto, Bunny sonrió mientras vio a Jack comer la fruta los libros que le entrego Norte tenían razón la mejor cosa para comer cuando aparecían las nauseas era la fruta.

''Jack me estaba preguntando te gustaría visitar un amigo'' dijo Bunny.

''Claro a quien?'' pregunto curioso.

''Es un muy amigo tuyo seguro estará feliz de verte Jack se llama Jamie'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Jamie...'' dijo Jack mientras algo en su cabeza le decía que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

''Si que te parece si vamos después'' propuso Bunny.

''Si! '' dijo muy emocionado Jack de ver a su amigo olvidado.

* * *

**Valkiria: Jack va a visitar a Jamie me pregunto como se tomara la noticia.**

**Jack: Estoy emocionado de conocer a Jamie :)**

**Bunny: Ese es el espíritu Jack =D**

**Valkiria: Que animados están bueno Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	27. Visita a Jamie

Jack estaba emocionado por conocer a Jamie, el estaba esperando a Bunny fuera de la madriguera con mucha emoción ''Bunny rápido'' grito Jack de la emoción, Bunny salio de la madriguera con una canasta de huevos de pascuas que le había prometido a Sophie.

''Alguien esta emocionado '' dijo Bunny mientra caminaba hacia Jack.

''Si y mucho '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Bunny le sonrió mientras golpeaba dos veces el suelo con su pata para abrir uno de sus tenerles ''Tu primero '' dijo Bunny, Jack asintió mientras se tiraba para después que Bunny se tirara.

* * *

Lo primero que Jack noto fue mucha nieve a su alrededor Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron ante tanta nieve el sonrió mientras se tiraba en mucha nieve haciendo un ángel de nieve, Bunny veía a Jack sonreír y jugar en la nieve le gustaba ver a Jack tan animado y feliz.

''Ven Jack tendrás mucho tiempo para jugar en la nieve después'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa, Jack asintió mientras se levantaba de la nieve y siguió a Bunny.

Después de unos minutos caminado Bunny y Jack llegaron a una casa, Bunny toco la puerta para después espera que alguien habla, la puerta se abrió revelando a una niña de 7 años de cabello amarillo.

Ella sonrió mientras corría a los piernas de Bunny para abrazarlo (Sophie solo alcanza sus piernas por su tamaño) ''Conejito viniste '' dijo la niña muy feliz.

Jack sonrió al ver esta imagen por un momento se imagino a Bunny y su bebe jugando juntos, Jack sonrió ante esto ''Bunny quien es '' pregunto Jack con cariño mientras se arrodillaba para tener mejor imagen de la niña.

''Ah cierto, Jack ella es Sophie'' dijo Bunny.

''Pero Jack ya no conocemos '' dijo inocentemente Sophie mientras sonreía.

''Lo siento Sophie yo no recuerdo nada del pasado '' dijo Jack con una leve tristeza por haber olvidado a Sophie.

''Jack no recuerda '' dijo Sophie.

''No Sophie, Jack no recuerda nada'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba como algo de tristeza se formaba en la mirada de Sophie.

''Lo siento '' dijo Jack.

''Mira Sophie que tengo para ti '' dijo Bunny entregándole la canasta con huevos de pascuas rápidamente las tristeza de Sophie desapareció para convertirse en alegría.

''Esta bien por cierto Jack te vez muy lindo con esas orejas de conejo '' confeso Sophie mientras aprovechaba que Jack estaba de rodillas para acariciarles las orejas a Jack, mientras Jack ronroneaba un poco.

''Sophie con quien hablas '' dijo alguien mientras se paraba en la puerta, Jack pudo ver a un niño de cabello marrón como sus ojos.

Jamie a ver a Jack se abalanzo sobre el en un gran abrazo que causo que ellos dos cayeran al suelo pero eso no le importo a Jamie para seguir abrazando a su espíritu del invierno. Bunny gruño un poco a ver a Jamie abrazando a Jack con mucho cariño.

''Jack estas bien?, estaba tan preocupado por ti'' dijo Jamie terminando el abrazo, Jack miro al chico parecía muy preocupado por el.

''Lo siento'' dijo Jack para después sonreír un poco.

''Vamos entremos esta nevando un poco y me tendrán que contar todo'' dijo Jamie mientras entraba a la casa acompañado de Bunny, Jack y su hermana.

* * *

_~~ En la habitación de Jamie~~_

''Muy bien expliquen '' dijo Jamie con los brazos cruzados.

''Bueno veras... '' Bunny le contó a Jamie todo lo que había pasado con Pitch y por que Jack no recordaba nada al principio Jamie estaba triste pero después se le paso.

''Lo siento Jamie por olvidarte'' dijo Jack con culpa mientras sus orejas se bajaban, Jamie sonrió mientras se acerco a Jack para acaríciale las orejas.

''Jack no es tu culpa '' dijo Jamie con una sonrisa.

''Gracias'' susurro Jack.

''A si que Jack estas saliendo con Bunny'' pregunto Jamie, esa pregunta hiso que Jack se sonrojara.

''S... si'' respondió muy sonrojado, Bunny sonrió mientras le daba un peso en la frente a Jack.

''Que lindo :3 '' dijo Sophie con una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras miraba a Jack y Bunny.

''Si es algo lindo '' dijo Jamie.

''A si que si Jack y Bunny se aman tendrán muchos bebes'' dijo Sophie con una sonrisa inocente, Jack se sonrojo mas, con esa esa pregunta eso causo que Jamie y Bunny rieran ante su reacción.

''Bueno no le eh dado la noticia aun '' dijo Bunny sonriendo.

''Cual?'' pregunto curioso Jamie.

Bunny sonrió mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Jack ''Jack esta esperando un bebe'' dijo muy feliz Bunny.

Sophie grito de felicidad al saber que Jack tendría un bebe, Jamie sonrió con alegría al saber eso.

''Jack como lo llamaras '' pregunto curiosa Sophie.

''No se hay que esperar que nazca'' dijo Jack mientras se frotaba el vientre ligeramente.

''Cuanto tomara eso '' pregunto Jamie.

''Norte dijo que como es un niño nacido de inmortales el nacería mas rápido que los demás bebes el dijo que como en 6 meses o mas'' dijo Bunny

''Dura mucho '' dijo Sophie mientras se acercaba un poco a la ventana y vio que la nieve paro ''Jamie ya dejo de nevar podemos jugar'' pregunto.

''Claro! quieren venir '' dijo Jamie con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su abrigo del almario, Jack sonrió con entusiasmo para después bajar la escaleras con Sophie, Jamie y Bunny corriendo para jugar un poco.

Después que ellos salieran de la casa rápidamente Jamie y Jack entraron en una pelea de bolas de nieves intensa mientras que Bunny y Sophie creaban muñecos de nieves o hacia ángeles de nieve.

''Gane!'' Jack canto en victoria después de horas de pelea con la nieve, Jamie y Jack estaba muy cansados después de toda esa lucha, Bunny sonrió mientras le daba una mirada al cielo que se estaba comenzando a salir las estrellas.

''Creo que es hora de irnos Jack'' dijo Bunny, Jamie y Sophie gimieron en decepción.

''Tranquilos volveremos otro día '' dijo muy Feliz Jack de volverse a enfrentar a Jamie otro día.

''Bien llevemos a Jamie y Sophie a casa '' dijo Jack mientras caminaba ansia la casa de Jamie para dejarlo en la puerta.

''Adiós Bunny '' dijo Sophie mientras abrazaba a Bunny ''Adiós Jack '' dijo para después abrazar a Jack.

''Nos vemos Bunny, quiero mi revancha la próxima vez Jack'' dijo con una sonrisa Jamie.

''Lo esperare con ansias'' dijo Jack.

Bunny golpeo en piso con su pata dos veces mientras abría un tuner Jack se fue primero después ir el, Cuando llegaron a la madriguera.

''Gracias Bunny'' dijo Jack para darle un beso a Bunny.

''Por que? '' pregunta Bunny después de terminar el beso.

''Por darme una tarde increíble ''dijo con una sonrisa para darle otro beso.

''Todo por hacerte feliz Jack'' dijo Bunny mientras le daba otro beso.

Ese día Jack se fue muy feliz a la cama soñando con bolas de nieve, trineos y muñecos de nieve pero lo que mas le gusto del sueño a Jack fue que en el sueño pudo ver a Bunny sonriendo jugando con Jamie, Sophie y había otro niño, Jack no le pudo ver la cara pero el supo en su corazón que ese niño era su bebe.

* * *

** Valkiria: Que lindo,****una linda reunión y un bello sueño.**

**Jack: Estoy ansioso de que nazcas *comienza a frotar su vientre***

**Bunny: Yo también estoy ansioso por que nazca pero me pregunto si sera niño o niña?**

**Valkiria: Ustedes deciden si el bebe si sera niño o niña es bueno que vaya sabiendo eso desde ahora :) ya que Jack ya tiene 2 meses, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	28. Los meses pasan

Rápidamente el tiempo fue pasando y Jack entro en su cuarto mes de embarazo, su vientre ahora era algo mas grande de lo que estaba antes y Jack y Bunny eran muy feliz, Bunny comenzó a decorar el cuarto del el bebe con la ayuda de Norte ellos comenzaron a hacer las cunas, muebles etc.

Mientras que Jack aprendía todos los días sobre el cuidado del bebe como bañarlo, alimentarlo, etc... Arena también ayudaba a Jack sombre el cuidado del bebe el le enseño lo que mas le gusta a los bebes y como ayudarlo a dormir bien.

Jack se encontraba en el cuarto del bebe sentado en una mecedora, meciéndose cerca de una ventana abierta mientras el aire fresco entraba en el cuarto, Jack se frotaba el vientre ligeramente y una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

''Espero que estés aquí muy pronto, papa y mama te están esperado'' susurro Jack con ternura mientras seguía frotando su vientre. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir algo.

''BUNNY!''

* * *

Bunny andaba pintando un huevo de pascua para entretenerse un rato mientras miraba el paisaje un poco, cuanto silencio había Bunny respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos relajándose.

''BUNNY!'' los ojos de Bunny se abrieron mientras escucho el grito rápidamente soltó el huevo de pascua para correr hacia su madriguera.

Bunny corrió tan rápido como sus patas podían busco a Jack en su cuarto y recordó donde a Jack le gustaba estar y corrió en direccion al cuarto del bebe cuando Bunny abrió la puerta los ojos de Bunny se abrieron con miedo por la imagen que encontró, Jack con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sostenía el vientre.

Bunny rápidamente corrió al lado de Jack.

''Jack, Jack estas bien que pasa'' pregunto con desesperación Bunny pensando con terror que algo le pasara a su hijo/a.

Jack negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas ''No es eso Bunny''

''Que es lo que esta mal Jack'' pregunto preocupado Bunny por la salud de sus pareja y su hijo/a.

''Esta pateando'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Bunny le dio una mirada confusa a Jack, Jack al ver la confusión en la cara de Bunny el tomo la pata de Bunny y la puso en su vientre.

Bunny quedo sorprendido cuando sintió leves patadas ''Como...?''

''Estaba hablando con el y le dije que estábamos esperando ansiosos por tenerlo debe estar feliz '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió al saber que su hijo/a estaba feliz al saber que el o ella estarían pronto con ellos.

''dios la próxima vez que me quieras llamar por algo a si no lo grites me asustes pensé que algo malo te había pasado '' dijo Bunny suspirando un poco para después darle un beso en la frente a Jack.

''Lo siento Bunny'' se disculpo Jack mientras sonreía un poco avergonzado por actual de la peor manera antes esa situación.

Bunny para darle un beso en la boca ''No me asustes tanto la próxima, si?''

Jack sonrió mientras le daba otro beso con mucho amor~~

* * *

~~Quinto mes~~

Jack se encontraba durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente, acurrucándose un poco mientras murmuraba algunas cosas.

Bunny entro lentamente en la habitación con una bandeja con un bonito desayudo de avena con frutas y jugo de zanahoria y una rosa adornando todo, Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack quien estaba acurrucándose con su almohada, Bunny puso la bandeja en la mesita mientras movía un poco a Jack.

''Jack amor es hora de despertar '' dijo Bunny con cariño mientras sacudía a Jack un poco.

''No quiero '' murmuro Jack mientras se volteaba dando le la espada a Bunny, Bunny suspiro mientras rodeaba la cama para ver a Jack aun durmiendo mientras que sus orejas le cubría un poco los ojos, Bunny comenzó a pensar en maneras de despertar a Jack asta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Bunny se acerco a Jack para darle un beso a Jack, Jack lentamente abrió los ojos para después cerrarlo mientras correspondía el beso después de un rato el aire se acabo y tuvieron que alejarse.

''Buenos días '' dijo Bunny con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la frente para después coger la bandeja con el desayuno y ponerlo en las piernas de Jack.

''Buenos días...'' murmuro Jack mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos para quitar algo su sueño Jack le dio una mirada a la bandeja con desayuno.

''Gracias Bunny '' agradeció Jack mientras comenzaba a comer la avena.

''No tienes nada que agradecer quiero que los dos estén sanos y salvos '' dijo Bunny mientras le daba un beso a Jack y después besaba el vientre de Jack.

''Bunny eres tan lindo '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''Oye no soy lindo, soy un fiero guerrero Pooka '' dijo con orgullo Bunny.

''Si claro '' dijo con sarcasmo Jack.

''Oye si te pasara algo ten por seguro que yo te rescataría '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa

Jack sonrió pero algo muy, muy dentro de el tenia miedo de esas palabras. Jack solo deseaba que lo que sentía era tan solo un mal presentimiento y nada mas.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien quinto mes aunque me salte e tercer mes estoy vaga X.x**

**Bunny: Muy pronto tendré a mi hijo/a conmigo y mi amado.**

**Jack: Eso espero también Bunny *sonríe linda mente***

**Valkiria: Que lindo :3 bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	29. Oh no!

Bunny estaba muy nervioso Jack había entrado en el sexto mes de embarazo y eso significaba que el bebe vendría en cualquier momento el tenia un ojo mirando a Jack todo el tiempo no quería arriesgarse de que algo pasara y el no estuviera presente para ayudarlo.

''Bunny, hey Bunny me estas escuchando '' dijo Jack mientras agitaba su mano cerca de la cara de Bunny.

''Lo siento que dijiste '' dijo Bunny saliendo de sus pensamientos.

''dios que te pasa estas algo extraño y mas sobre protector '' dijo Jack suspirando un poco.

''Lo siento solo que estamos en el sexto mes y no quiero que nada le pase a ambos '' dijo Bunny para darle un beso en la frente.

''Bunny te preocupas demasiado '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa ''Bueno cambiando de tema que no se te olvide que la fiesta por la navidad es esta noche ''

Bunny se golpeo mentalmente por olvidar eso, cada año Norte organizaba una fiesta celebrando navidad y el como los demás guardianes participaban todos los años.

''Por cierto que no se te olvide que prometiste pasar a buscar a Jamie y Sophie para que celebren con nosotros'' dijo Jack mientras paseaba un poco por el Warren

''Pero Jack no puedo dejarte solo'' protesto rápidamente Bunny.

''Bunny me tratas como si estuviera enfermo recuerda no estoy enfermo solo estoy embarazado ''dijo Jack mientras le daba una sonrisa.

''Aun a si es muy riesgos'' dijo Bunny para después abrazar a Jack ''No quiero perder los '' murmuro en voz baja, Los ojos de Jack se abrieron ante esta confesión.

Jack sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo ''Bunny no nos pasara nada ''aseguro Jack mientras enteraba su cara contra el pecho de Bunny.

Después de un tiempo Bunny pudo escuchar ligeros ronquidos el bajo su mirada y pudo ver que Jack se había dormido, el sonrió ante eso últimamente Jack estaba mas cansado de lo normal y se dormía en cualquier lugar, Bunny cargo delicadamente a Jack mientras se dirigía a la madriguera.

Bunny entro lentamente a la madriguera y llego a su habitación abrió lentamente la puerta y puso delicadamente a Jack en la cama, cuando puso a Jack en la cama Jack instantáneamente se acurruco contra su almohada Bunny cogió la sabanas para después arropar a Jack.

Bunny sonrió al ver a Jack lindamente dormido junto a su almohada Bunny se acerco a Jack y le dio un beso en la frente.

''Bu..nny te...mo '' Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron al oír lo que Jack dijo en sus sueño claramente Jack dijo que lo amaba.

''Yo también te amo'' susurro Bunny para darle otro beso en la frente, Bunny salio del cuarto mientras se dirigía a fuera de la madriguera, Bunny le dio una mirada rápida al cielo que ya se estaba ocultando el sol era hora de buscar a Jamie y Sophie.

Bunny golpeo el suelo con su pata para después se abriera uno de sus túneles le dio una ultima mirada a la madriguera prometiendo que volvería pronto para después lanzarse en el túnel en direccion a Burgger.

* * *

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se levantaba le dio una mirada a la ventana y se sorprendió de que era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto _'Debí haberme quedado dormido'_ pensó Jack mientras se movía un poco en la cama, Jack rápidamente noto que las sabanas estaban mojadas, Jack movió las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que había mucha sangre a su alrededor.

''Bunny!'' grito Jack mientras retrocedía en la cama, Jack se agarro el vientre mientras comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor ''Bunny! ven te necesito '' grito Jack pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Jack se levanto de la cama mientras comenzaba a caminar cada paso le dolía mucho a Jack pero sabia que tenia que llegar hacia Bunny, Jack salio del cuarto mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Jack busco a Bunny pero no encontró nada sintió que su vicio se ponía algo borrosa, Jack pensó rápidamente una forma de llamar a Bunny antes de que se desmaye y recordó un huevo de pascuas especial hecho de cristal que le dio Bunny en caso de emergencia después de lo sucedido en el quinto mes.

Jack tomo el huevo de pascuas jadeando en busca de aire, Lo levanto y con las fuerzas que le quedaba lo rompió en el piso partiendo lo en miles de pedazos, Jack no pudo mantenerse mas despierto la perdida de sangre era mucha y termino cayendo desmayado al lado de los cristales rotos.

''Bu...nny'' murmuro débilmente con la esperanza de que Bunny recibiera la señal a tiempo, Jack sintió lentamente como todo se ponía oscuro solo el deseaba que su bebe este a salvo.

* * *

**Valkiria: Que le pasara a Jack **

**Bunny: Tu... *Aura asesina***

**Valkiria: Bu...nny *retrocede lentamente ***

**Bunny: Te deje pasar lo de la ultima vez pero ahora si te mato! *Me persigue, y me tira sus boomerang***

**Valkiria: Ahora si me muero T.T *Corre por su vida* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Bunny: Oh no, no huirás *Me sigue persiguiendo***

**Valkiria: Salven me! D: **


	30. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

Bunny salio de uno de sus túneles para después ayudar a Jamie y Sophie a salir del túnel Bunny le dio una mirada rápida al cielo y vio que estaba cubierto de estrellas '_Debí tardar mas de lo pensado'._

''Vamos a sorprender a Jack'' dijo Sophie con alegría mientras corría hacia la madriguera.

''Sophie no vallas tan rápido '' aditivo Jamie para que Sophie no se cayera mientras corría, Sophie simplemente sonrió mientras seguía corriendo, Bunny y Jamie simplemente suspiraron en derrota al saber que Sophie no les aria caso.

Cuando ellos entraron a la madriguera notaron que todas las luces estaba apagadas Sophie se acerco a Jamie temiendo que se cayera o tropezara con algo.

''Porque esta todo oscuro'' dijo Jamie.

''Jack debe estar dormido aun'' dijo Bunny mientras caminaba en direccion a su cuarto, Cuando Bunny llego a la puerta del cuarto toco la puerta.

''Jack estas despierto?'' dijo Bunny pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

''Tal vez siga dormido '' dijo Jamie.

''No hay algo raro en esto'' dijo en tono serio Bunny.

Bunny se alejo un poco de la puerta y la pateo con mucha fuera, cuando la puerta cayo Bunny entro rápidamente a la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron con horror ante lo que vio, La cama donde dejo descansando a Jack estaba manchada con sangre incuso las antes hermosas sabanas blancas estaban teñidas de rojo.

''Tenemos que encontrar a Jack'' dijo Bunny volteando para darle una mirada a Jamie y Sophie quienes asintieron mientras salían del cuarto para buscar a Jack.

Jamie busco por los cuartos, Baños pero no encontró nada, Bunny busco por todo el Warrer a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, mientras que Sophie se encargaba de buscar en la sala y cocina.

'_Donde estas Jack'_ pensó Sophie con preocupación mientras entraba en la cocina, Sophie miro pero no pudo ver nada Sophie estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con algo.

''Auch eso dolió'' dijo Sophie para después darle una mirada con lo que había tropezado, los ojos de Sophie al ver que con lo que tropezó era un brazo ''Aaaaahhhhhhhhh''

Bunny y Jamie oyeron el grito de Sophie y rápidamente corriendo a la cocina cuando llegaron se encontraron de Sophie en una esquina aterrada mientras sus ojos se centraban en algo tirado el se suelo.

Bunny prendió la luz de la cocina y vio con horror que lo que estaba en el suelo tirado era Jack, Bunny rápidamente corrió hacia Jack mientras lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

''Jack, Jack responde '' casi suplico Bunny mientras movía a Jack, para alivio de Bunny, Jack abrió sus ojos.

''Bu...nny... bebe'' pudo susurrar Jack para después quedar inconsciente.

''Hay que llevarlo con Norte '' dijo Bunny para después cargar a Jack abrió uno de sus túneles Jamie y Sophie fueron los primeros en tirarse para después ir el deseando que Norte pudiera ayudar a Jack.

* * *

Bunny salio del túnel y no perdió tiempo rápidamente corrió a la enfermería ignorando a Dientes, Arena quienes tenia una imagen de purro horror en sus mirada cuando vieron al ensangrentado Jack, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe enseñando a Norte y algunos yetis hablando en ruso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe Norte el dio una mirada a quien había abierto la puerta y sus ojos se mostró rápidamente la preocupación, Bunny puso a Jack en la cama delicadamente para no causarle mas dolor a Jack del que estaba sintiendo.

''Por favor ayuden lo '' suplico Bunny mientras les daba una mirada a los yetis que se encargarían de cuidar a Jack, después de eso Bunny y Norte salieron de la enfermería dejando a los yetis trabajar.

Norte y Bunny se quedaron fuera de la enfermería allí también estaba Dientes consolando a Sophie diciéndole que todo estaría bien, Arena ''hablando'' con Jamie y Bunny simplemente se quedo en una silla sentado esperando a que todo saliera bien.

''Es mi culpa '' murmuro Bunny con el silencio que había en la sala todos podían oírlo.

''Bunny no es tu culpa '' dijo con dulzura Dientes.

''Si es mi culpa! le prometí a Jack que estaría con el todo el tiempo que no le pasaría nada yo le falle '' dijo Bunny con mucha angustia.

''Bunny no te culpes estoy seguro que Jack no le gustaría que te culparas '' dijo Jamie.

''No te culpes conejito'' dijo Sophie mientras abrazaba a Bunny, Bunny sonrió mientras correspondió el abrazo, mientras en su mente solo deseaba que Jack y su bebe estuvieran bien.

* * *

Después de tres largas horas desde que entro Jack en la enfermería nadie tenia noticias sobre el estado de Jack, Bunny se estaba paseando por el pasillo entero muy preocupado por Jack muy pocas veces de la enfermería se escuchaban gritos de dolor o gemidos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para todos pudieron escuchar como el llanto de un bebe inundo la enfermería, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando a tres yetis cansados pero felices.

''Como esta'' pregunto Bunny rápidamente los yetis simplemente le abrieron espacio para que pudiera ver a Jack, Bunny entro en la enfermería y casi se le cayo el corazón cuando vio en la cama algo ensangrentada a Jack sosteniendo un pequeño bebe envuelto en una frazada color rosa claro.

Jack al ver a Bunny le da una sonrisa algo cansada, Bunny camino hacia Jack y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente mientras veía a la bebe.

''Quieres cargarla '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa para entregarle a la bebe, Bunny la cargo con sumo cuidado temiendo que ella se rompiera en sus brazos de lo tan delicada que se veía, Bunny sonrió con cariño al ver a su princesa ella tenia rasgos humanos como Jack también heredo su cabello y también tenia lindas orejas de conejo.

''Que linda '' dijo Dientes y Sophie al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a la bebe.

''Felicidades Bunny y Jack'' dijo Norte con mucha alegría.

''Si pero aun hay una duda '' dijo Jamie.

''Que es Jamie'' pregunto Jack un poco cansado.

''Como se llama?'' después de esa pregunta todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Jack quien sonrío mientras Bunny le entregaba a la bebe.

''Esperanza...'' dijo Jack con alegría mientras miraba a la bebe ''Mi hermosa Esperanza'' tras decir esas palabras Arena creo fuegos artificiales y corazones.

Los ojos de Esperanza se abrieron revelando dos hermosos ojos verdes como su padre, Esperanza dirigió su vista a su papa mientras sonrió alegremente extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzarlo.

''Le gustas mucho '' dijo Jack mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar un poco.

''Duerme mi amor te lo mereces '''dijo con amor Bunny mientras tomaba a Esperanza para que Jack pudiera dormir pacíficamente.

''Bueno los dejaremos solos un rato'' dijo Norte mientras salia con Dientes,Arena,Jamie y Sophie para dejar que ellos tuvieran un momento solos.

''Bunny'' dijo Jack.

''Si amor'' respondió con ternura Bunny mientras cargaba a Esperanza quien ya se había dormido.

''Te amo a ti y a Esperanza los amo mucho'' murmuro Jack para después dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

''Yo también te amo Jack y a mi hermosa Esperanza '' dijo Bunny para después darle un beso en la frente a Jack, Bunny se levanto de la silla y puso a Esperanza en una cuna al lado de la cama de Jack.

''Buenas noches mi princesa '' dijo con cariño Bunny para después besarle la frente a Esperanza, Bunny se volvió a sentar en la silla al lado de la cama de Jack mientras sostenía su mano deseándole muy buenos sueños tanto a Jack como a Esperanza.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bueno pude sobrevivir al ataque de Bunny gracias a que Viliandra odette logro entrar en razón a Bunny gracias :D**

**Bunny: Tengo una hermosa hija :3**

**Jack: Si es muy linda ojala que herede tu linda personalidad Bunny :)**

**Valkiria: Si claro linda, casi matarme es muy lindo ¬.¬**

**Bunny: Que dijiste *Me mira mal***

**Valkiria: Nada, nada bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	31. Ellos siempre vuelven

Dos años había maravilloso pasado desde que nació Esperanza las cosas se animaron mucho desde que llego un nuevo miembro a la familia Norte llenaba a Esperanza con juguetes nuevos cada vez que los visitaba, Dientes jugaba mucho con Esperanza y le enseño a limpiarse los dientes a una edad temprana y Arena se quedaba todas la noches jugando con Esperanza asta su hora de dormir a esa hora el de daba los mejores sueños a Esperanza todas las noche.

''Bunny!'' Jack camino por el cuarto de Esperanza ya que había buscando a Bunny por todas partes menos hay ''Donde podría estar'' dijo Jack mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de esperanza para ver a Bunny y Esperanza rodeado de montones huevos de pascuas pintados.

Esperanza había desarrollado un amor como su padre a pintar huevos de pascuas, Esperanza aun con solo dos año era muy lista Bunny siempre le decía que lo heredo de Jack.

Esperanza levanto su huevo recién pintado de color rosa con muchas flores para que su papa lo viera, Bunny sonrió con amor a Esperanza.

''Esta muy lindo mi princesa'' dijo Bunny sonriendo, Esperanza sonrió para después su vista se dirigiera a la puerta Esperanza se levanto del suelo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia su madre.

''Mami! '' dijo Esperanza para abrazar las piernas de Jack.

''Hola amor'' dijo Jack con cariño mientras cargaba a Esperanza, Bunny se acerco a Jack para después darle un beso.

''Como estas mi copo de nieve'' dijo con cariño Bunny mientras le daba otro beso, Esperanza comenzó a reír con alegría cuando sus padres se besaban.

''Se te olvido cierto'' dijo Jack para mirar a Bunny.

''El que?'' pregunto Bunny mientras comenzaba a recordar un poco.

''La reunión mensual '' dijo Jack para después suspirar un poco Bunny estaba siempre jugando con Esperanza que se le olvidaba las reuniones, irónico que antes era a el que se le olvidaba.

''Vamos toma a Esperanza mientras yo preparo su leche'' dijo Jack para después darle a Esperanza eh ir a la cocina y Bunny lo siguió.

Bunny sonrió a ver a Jack preparando la leche quien diría que se enamoraría del travieso espíritu del invierno y ahora tenían una linda hija si muchas cosas habían cambiado.

''Vamos Bunny '' dijo Jack para después abrir un túnel rumbo al polo norte.

* * *

La reunión comenzó tranquilamente Norte hablando del aumento de creyentes ese año era superior a los demás y que el invierno se aproxima rápidamente ese año.

Jack tenia una mirada melancólica al mencionar el invierno el no recordaba nada de su pasado pero si supo que el se encargaba de llevar el invierno a todo el mundo después del accidente con Pitch, Jack había olvidado todo incluso como controlar sus poderes invernales Norte hablo con la madre naturaleza pidiendo le que se encargara de llevar el invierno mientras que Jack no podía ella gentilmente acepto.

''Jack estas bien'' la voz de Bunny saco a Jack de sus pensamientos.

''Si estoy bien'' dijo Jack dando le una sonrisa.

''Jack si quieres te puedes retirar a jugar con Esperanza lo que queda de la reunión es hablar de las siguientes fiestas'' dijo Norte amablemente.

Jack asintió mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Norte para ir al cuarto del mundo hay vio a Esperanza jugando con unos duendes.

''Hola Esperanza '' dijo Jack caminando hacia ella.

''Mami'' dijo Esperanza para después soltar al duende con el que ella jugaba eh ir hacia Jack.

''Quieres jugar al escondite '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Esperanza asintió rápidamente.

''Ok yo cuento '' dijo Jack para taparse los ojos ''1...2...3'' Jack comenzó a contar mientras Esperanza corría buscando un escondite.

Mientras Esperanza corría algo llamo su atención era un enorme botón rojo ella arrastro una silla para después subirse para tener mejor imagen del botón, ella lo miro con curiosidad para después presionarlo. Los ojos de Esperanza vieron con asombro como un pedestal salia del piso con un libro encima de el.

Ella se bajo de la silla para después arrastrarla de nuevo al lado del pedestal para subirse en la silla, ella tomo el libro para después sentarse en la silla le dio una mirada curiosa al libro para después abrirlo comenzó a pasar las hojas y se de tubo en la que tenia la imagen de su mama.

''Mami'' dijo Esperanza mientras seguía mirando la hoja con la imagen de Jack.

''Esperanza estas aquí'' dijo Jack para entrar en la habitación y ver a Esperanza en una silla con un libro ''Que estas leyendo '' dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a Esperanza.

Cuando Jack vio lo que tenia el libro sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y una luz azul claro comenzó a rodear lo, Esperanza se asusto al ver a su mama a si y soltó el libro para después bajar de la silla para caminar a hacia su mama.

''Mami, mami'' dijo Esperanza esperando que su mama le respondiera.

La luz que rodeaba a Jack desapareció, Esperanza sonrió en alivio al ver que la luz se fue pero su alivio duro poco al ver con horror como su madre caía inconsciente en el suelo.

''Mami, Mami! '' Esperanza comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras comenzaba a sacudir a su madre al ver que su madre no despertar Esperanza comenzó a llorar mientras seguía llamando a su mama.

* * *

**Valkiria: Ok Bunny no me mates esta vez no fue nada malo créeme.**

**Bunny: Vez que te encanta hacerle daño a Jack!**

**Esperanza: Mami quiero a mi mami *comienza a llorar***

**Bunny: Y ahora haces llorar a mi hija! *Me persigue y me acorrala en una esquina***

**Valkiria: Bunny no hay que ser violento estoy segura de que hay niños leyendo D: **

**Bunny: Dime una sola razón por la cual no matarte ahora *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: No habrá mas historia *me sigue gruñendo***

**Bunny: Se acabaron las oportunidades! *saca sus boomerang***

**Valkiria: Espera! y si te hago otro lemón *levanta su manos protegiéndose con lo ojos cerrados ***

**Bunny: Uh... trato hecho **

**Valkiria: Viviré por hoy :D bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	32. Navidad en familia

Bunny vio como Jack salio de la habitación con la escusa de que lo que quedaba de la reunión era hablar de las siguientes fiestas la verdad es que Bunny lo planeo para que Jack se fuera del cuarto.

''Bien Jack se fue de que querías hablar conmigo Bunny?'' pregunto Norte.

''Bueno quería consejos como sabes la navidad se acerca y no tengo ni idea de que darle a Jack'' confeso algo avergonzado Bunny.

''Oh Bunny a Jack le encantara cualquier cosa que le des'' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa, mientras que Arena sonrió a la respuesta de Dientes.

''No se Dientes quiero que sea especial esta navidad'' dijo Bunny.

''Dientes tiene razón Bunny ''dijo Norte mientras se acercaba a Bunny ''Los regalos no importan lo que importa es que vengan del corazón '' dijo para después poner su mano en el pecho de Bunny.

''Tienes razón Norte'' confeso Bunny con una sonrisa.

''Muy bien Bunny y dime como celebraras esta navidad con Jack'' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

Cuando Bunny iba a responder sus orejas se levantaron mientras se movían un poco Bunny siguió escuchando algo a lo lejos se oía muy familiar.

''Esperanza!'' Bunny dijo en voz alta para después salir corriendo de la habitación, los demás guardianes compartieron una mirada confusa para después salir de la habitación.

Bunny corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto del mundo cuando llego se quedo helado ante lo que vio Jack en el suelo inconsciente mientras Esperanza estaba al lado suyo sacudiendo a Jack mientras lagrimas adornaban su cara.

''Mami!'' Esperanza seguía sacudiendo a su mama esperando que despertara.

Bunny salio de su leve shock mientras corría al lado de Jack y Esperanza, Bunny tomo a Jack en sus brazos mientras revisaba rápidamente su pulso y respiración el suspiro en alivio cuando vio que estaba normal.

''Pa...pi mami esta'' dijo sollozando Esperanza con puro terror pensando que su madre estaba enferma o peor.

''No nena mami esta bien'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa calmando los nervios de Esperanza.

Bunny se paro y puso a Jack en el sofá mas cercano.

''Esperanza que paso?'' pregunto Dientes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

''Estaba jugando con mami al escondite encontré un libro raro cuando abrí el libro tenia imágenes de papa, el abuelo Norte, la abuela Dientes, tío Arena y mami me detuve en la que tenia la imagen de mami luego vino buscando me cuando vio el libro comenzó a brillar y después se puso a dormí'' Explico con algo de tristeza Esperanza.

''Esta bien Esperanza solo hay que esperar que mami despierte '' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa animando a Esperanza.

''Uh...'' un gemido llamo la atención de todos quienes dirigieron su mirada al sofá donde estaba acostado Jack.

''Mi cabeza que paso?'' se quejo un poco Jack mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

''Mami!'' Esperanza rápidamente corrió hacia Jack quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos para luego recibir un lindo abrazo.

''Lo siento mami'' dijo Esperanza mientras nuevas lagrimas corrían de sus ojos.

''Esta bien, todo esta bien '' dijo Jack tranquilamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Esperanza asta que se calmara un poco.

''Estas bien mi copo de nieve '' dijo Bunny con cariño usando el apodo que le dio a Jack ''Estaba preocupado '' Admitió mientras se acercaba a Jack para abrazarlo también junto a Esperanza.

''A si que Jack recuperaste tus recuerdos '' Dijo Dientes después del lindo momento familiar.

''Sip lo recupere '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''Son lo que esperabas'' pregunto Bunny algo nervioso por la respuesta.

''Bunny estuviste hay eso es todo lo que esperaba '' dijo Jack dando le una hermosa sonrisa y después un tierno beso.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que los recuerdos de Jack volvieron pero el no prestaba atención en eso ya que era navidad había muchas cosas que hacer como los regalos, comida, decoración, etc. Jack se volvió a encargar de traer la nieve por el mundo se preguntaran como Jack había arreglado su personal después de recordar todo.

''Estoy cansado '' se quejo Jack en voz baja mientras entraba a la madriguera, hoy era navidad a si que quería que todos tuvieran una blanca navidad pero lo agoto mas de lo esperado.

''Mami'' dijo Esperanza con mucha alegría para después abrazar a su madre.

''hola cariño '' dijo Jack con alegría mientras cargaba a Esperanza ''Donde esta tu papi''

''Hola amor '' dijo Bunny mientras salia de la cocina para recibir a Jack ''Como estuvo tu día'' dijo para después cargar a Esperanza.

''Bien ise que nevara en casi todas partes del mundo '' dijo Jack dando una sonrisa algo cansada.

''Debes estar cansado ven siéntate '' dijo Bunny con voz suave mientras vio como Jack se sentaba en un sofá con Esperanza al lado.

''Papi hoy es navidad a si que abuelo Norte viene después'' dijo con alegría Esperanza mientras le daba una mirada rápida al reloj.

''Es cierto hoy es navidad!'' dijo Jack mientras se paraba rápidamente del sofá para ir a la cocina eso sorprendió a Bunny y Esperanza. Bunny se acerco a la cocina con Esperanza y le dieron un vistazo dentro estaba Jack con un delantal mientras mezclaba algunas cosas en un tazón.

''Papi que hace mami'' susurro Esperanza a su padre.

''No se princesa '' respondió Bunny en voz baja.

''Mami que haces'' dijo Esperanza mientras entraba en la cocina junto a Bunny.

''Estoy preparando la cena de navidad cariño '' respondió Jack mientra comenzaba a hacer la ensalada.

''Jack no tienes que hacer esto ademas estas cansado por usar tus poderes por tanto tiempo '' dijo Bunny tratando de entrar en razón a Jack.

''Mientras yo cocino ustedes pongan los adornos'' ordeno Jack mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Bunny suspiro en derrota para después salir con Esperanza a preparar la casa con los adornos.

Después de unas horas la cena estaba cérvida en el comedor mientras que todo a su alrededor estaba decorado con adornos navideños.

''Mami esta todo muy bueno'' dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa mientras comía algo de ensalada.

''Jack esta todo delicioso '' dijo Bunny mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Jack.

''Denada que bueno que les gustara '' dijo algo cansado.

Después de horas de comida, juegos, dulces y mucha diversión solo quedaban Jack y Bunny despiertos Esperanza ya se había dormido hace algunas horas dejando a su padres.

Jack estaba riendo un poco mientras bebía un poco mas de chocolate.

''Jack hay algo que quiero darte '' dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete.

Jack miro el regalo mientras lo cogía para después abría el regalo lentamente Jack se quedo sin aliento cuando lo termino de abrió en el regalo había un brazalete de plata con oro.

''Sabes ese brazalete es ceremonial en mi especie a si se le pide matrimonio a alguien '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de rodillas.

''Jack Frost me as hecho el pooka mas feliz del mundo y me di cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti, Jack me arias el honor de pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo '' dijo Bunny mientras sacaba un anillo plateado con una hermosa piedra azul claro como los ojos de Jack.

Los ojos de Jack se llenaron con lagrimas mientras veía a Bunny, Bunny por un momento pensó que Jack se había negado por que solo lloraba y no respondía pero sus dudas murieron rápidamente cuando Jack beso a Bunny tierna mente.

''Claro que si Bunny te amo mucho yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa para después besar otra vez a Bunny.

Jack supo que esa noche fue la mas feliz en todos sus años de vida ahora no tenia que pasarlo solo nunca mas ya que tenia a su amada Esperanza y ahora pasaría la eternidad con la persona que mas amaba.

* * *

**Valkiria: Awww que lindo felicidades :)**

**Bunny: Estoy muy feliz Jack acepto!**

**Jack: Claro que aceptaría Bunny te amo *3***

**Valkiria: La boda y la luna de miel en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Esperanza: Mami que es una luna de miel?**

**Bunny: Te lo diré cuando seas mayor *Jack estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado que no pudo responder***

**Valkiria: Sip tendremos mucha acción en el próximo capitulo Por cierto estoy muy feliz mi historia llego a 100 comentarios gracias a todos por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos :D bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ;)**


	33. La boda

La noticia de la boda entre Jack y Bunny fue una sorpresa para todos tanto los guardianes como los demás espíritus, Donde Jack y Bunny iba eran felicitados por la boda, Cuando Bunny le dijo a los demás guardianes todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes Dientes gritaba de la felicidad, Arena estaba feliz mientras Jack era feliz y Norte bueno Norte y Bunny tuvieron una larga pero muy larga conversación de que le pasaría a Bunny si le hacia daño a Jack.

La fecha de la boda se fijo el 9 de marzo tenían un mes para planear la boda Dientes y Sophie ayudaban a Jack a planear la boda mientras que Bunny planeaba algunas cosas para después de la boda (Bunny pervertido XD)

''Hola Cupido '' salido Bunny mientras caminaba hacia la diosa del amor.

''Bunny cuanto tiempo como estas me entere de la boda'' dijo felizmente Cupido.

''Si estoy aquí por eso '' dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba una carta.

''Gracias Bunny'' dijo Cupido sabiendo rápidamente que era la invitación de la boda.

''No tienes que agradecerme si no hubiera sido por ti nada de esto hubiese pasado gracias Cupido '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

''A si que Bunny que mas te trae a mi palacio '' dijo sonriendo ''Dudo mucho que ayas venido tan lejos solo para darme la invitación que necesitas ''dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer una libreta rosa y un bolígrafo.

''Me descubrirte quiero pedir algunas cosas para después de la boda '' dijo Bunny.

''Bien que necesitas '' dijo Cupido mientras comenzaba a escribir lo que Bunny necesitaba ''Bien Bunny tendrás tu pedido antes o el mismo día de la boda ''

''Gracias Cupido bueno tengo mas invitaciones que repartir nos vemos'' se despidió muy cortes mente Bunny mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata para abrir unos de sus portales con direccion a su próximo destino.

* * *

Jack se encontraba sentado leyendo revistas sobre bodas con Diente, Esperanza y Sophie en el cuarto del mundo.

''Que te parece este lugar Jack'' dijo Sophie mientras le enseñaba la revista a Jack, Jack vio un hermoso jardín bastante amplio con una capilla de boda en el centro del jardín arriba de la capilla de bodas habían hermosas rosas descansando en la capilla dándole un hermoso toque romántico.

''Sophie es hermoso me encanta'' dijo Jack con mucha alegría ya tenia el lugar donde seria la boda ahora solo faltaba paste, traje, rosas, la decoración y otras cosas.

''Bien ya tenemos el lugar ahora hay que preparar el pastel '' dijo Dientes mientras buscaba en un libro para pasteles de boda.

''Mami mira'' dijo Esperanza mientras levantaba un viejo libro en el tenia la imagen una rosa salvaje (recuerden la rosa salvaje sale en el cap. 6 )

''Esta hermosa cariño parece que ya tenemos las rosas si seguimos a si acabaremos pronto'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa para después seguir buscando el pastel de boda.

* * *

El mes paso rápidamente y la fecha de boda llego finalmente Arena, Norte y Dientes se estaba ocupando de organizar las sillas para los invitados como decidió Jack la boda seria en un hermoso jardín, las sillas y las mesas estaban casi listas en el centro de la mesa había un hermoso florero con rosas salvajes y pétalos alrededor del florero también había hermosas luces por todo el lugar sin duda el lugar era muy hermoso para festejar una boda.

''Bien Norte pon esas mesas por allí, Arena mueve esas sillas por aya'' ordeno Dientes para después mirar su libro de apuntes Dientes levanto la vita cuando oyó un pequeño chillido y vio a dos de sus mini hadas.

''Hola como van las cosas'' pregunto Dientes, las hadas le respondieron en su lenguaje natal.

''Ya veo voy a ayudar a Jack y después a Bunny'' las dos hadas asintieron antes de irse volando.

''Norte voy a ayudar a Jack cuando acaben de mover las sillas ayuden a Bunny a prepararse '' dijo Dientes para irse volando en direccion a Jack.

Dientes entro a una habitación en blanco con varios muebles y pudo ver a Jack con un traje blanco mientras le poniéndole un vestido blanco a Esperanza.

''Bien ya estas lista'' dijo Jack mientras que Esperanza comenzaba a jugar con una muñeca.

''Hola Jack '' dijo Dientes mientras caminaba hacia el.

''Hola Dientes que te trae por aquí''

''Vine a ayudarte '' dijo para después coger un cepillo y comenzar a peinar a Jack.

''Esto nervioso'' confeso Jack en voz baja.

Dientes sonrió con cariño mientras seguía peinando el cabello de Jack ''No tienes por que estar nervioso''

''Mami no debe estar nervioso papi te quiere mucho'' dijo con inocencia Esperanza mientras le daba una sonrisa.

''Cierto '' dijo Jack alegremente sintiendo que sus nervios se iba.

Un golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de todos era Norte en la puerta con una sonrisa.

''Ya esta todo listo solo falta Jack '' dijo Norte.

Jack asintió mientras se levanto de la silla para después salir del cuarto acompañado de Norte y Esperanza cuando llegaron a la puerta para salir al jardín Jack le dio un vistazo adentro y tanta gente iso que sus nervios volvieran.

''No creo que pueda Norte estoy muy nervioso'' confeso Jack

''Esta bien Jack solo respira '' dijo Norte tratando de calmar a Jack ''Estas mejor''

''Si'' dijo aun algo nervioso, Norte le dio la señal para que empezaran a tocar la música, Esperanza salio primero junto a Sophie con dos canasta con pétalos de rosa color azul claro (De parte de Serafina la flores) ellas caminaron por todo el pasillo asta el altar tirando los pétalos de rosa.

Todos los invitados miraron hacia la puerta esperanzo la llegada de Jack, Bunny estaba al final del altar igual de nervioso que Jack aunque no lo demostrara.

Bunny vio como Jack entro en la habitación agarrado del brazo de Norte '_Se ve hermoso' _pensó Bunny mientras vio a Jack caminar por el pasillo asta llegar delante del, Bunny rápidamente pudo notar que Jack estaba nervioso.

''Te vez hermoso'' susurro en voz baja Bunny.

Jack sonrió sintiendo que sus nervios se iban muy lejos cuando vio los hermosos ojos verdes de Bunny '' tu también'' susurro para después darle una pequeña sonrisa.

''Bien estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre'' dijo Norte.

Todos los invitados se quedaron en silencio a si que Norte siguió ''Bien por el poder que me concedió el hombre de la luna los declaro marido y esposo? espero que su unión sea para siempre y muy bendecida Bunny puedes besar a Jack'' dijo Norte

Bunny no espero que lo dijeran dos veces para darle un beso a Jack cuando sus labios se tocaron ambos fueron muy felices incluso olvidaron que estaban en frente el altar y siguieron besándose asta que se separaron por la falta de aire para después oír a todos gritando y aplaudiendo de la felicidad.

Después de que Jack y Bunny se besaron mágicamente en las muñecas de amos apreciaron una pulsera de plata con el nombre del otro, esa pulsera los unía a ambos espiritualmente por el resto de la eternidad ambos permanecería unidos ellos estaban muy feliz al saber que permanecerían al lado del otro.

* * *

**Valkiria: Lo siento la luna de miel es en el siguiente capitulo con la continuación de la boda.**

**Bunny: Ahora Jack y yo estamos casados :D**

**Jack: Estoy muy feliz Bunny *sonríe lindamente***

**Bunny: Pero por otro lado me prometiste un limón *me mira mal***

**Valkiria: En el próximo lo prometo :D bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	34. La luna de miel

Todos estaba muy feliz hablando o bailando Jack y Bunny estaban hablando y riendo todos la estaban pasando muy bien después de eso todos se reunieron en la mesa para comer después de que cortaron el pastel.

Bunny tomo un tenedor mientras lo golpeaba débilmente en la copa llamando la atención de todos

''Quiero hacer un brindis a mi amado Jack'' dijo Bunny todas la chicas suspiraron en felicidad mientras que los demás guardaban silencio.

''Jack desde que entraste en mi vida muchas cosas ah pasado altos y bajos muy graciosos '' Bunny rió un poco al recordar las cosas divertidas que pasaron ''Enserio no me imagino mi vida sin ti te amo Jack '' dijo para después darle un beso.

''Yo también te amo Bunny'' dijo Jack después que terminaron el beso, todos estaban feliz por la linda pareja.

''Bien vamos a bailar '' dijo Norte en voz alta mientras todos sonreían y tomaban a su pareja para comenzar a bailar.

Todos tomaron a su pareja Norte fue a bailar con Dientes, Arena fue a bailar con Cupido, Jack y Bunny bailaron asta que acabo la canción.

''Mami quieres bailar conmigo '' dijo Esperanza, Jack sonrió mientas aceptaba la invitación de sus hija y fueron a bailar.

Bunny miraba con una sonrisa a Jack y a Esperanza.

''Hola Bunny'' Bunny volteo para ver a Cupido caminando hacia el.

''Cupido como esta todo '' pregunto.

''Esta todo como lo pediste '' dijo felizmente.

''Gracias Cupido cuanto te debo ''

''Nada tonto considerarlo un regalo de boda'' dijo Cupido con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

''Gracias'' agradeció rápidamente Bunny los ojos de Bunny miraron cerca de las piernas de Cupido y pudo ver una niña escondiendo se detrás de ella.

''Quien es?'' pregunto con curiosidad Bunny mientras se arrodillaba.

''Ah ella es mi sobrina la estoy cuidado'' dijo Cupido ''Ven no seas tímida ''

Bunny vio como la niña salio de su escondite, ella tenia el cabello largo color castaño rojizo sujetado por dos cotilas altas de cada lado de la cabeza ella vestía un vestido sencillo color verde claro, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención a Bunny era sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

''Mucho gusto me llamo Vili'' dijo con una sonrisa Vili.

''Hola Vili que lindo nombre tienes yo me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund pero me puedes llamar Bunny'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Bien Bunny'' dijo alegremente Vili.

''Vili que te parece si te presento a una amiga '' dijo Bunny, Vili asintió alegremente.

''Esperanza puedes venir aquí'' dijo en voz alta Bunny al poco tiempo llego Esperanza.

''Si papi'' dijo Esperanza.

''Esperanza quiero presentarte a una amiga se llama Vili'' dijo Bunny mientras vio como Esperanza le daba una mirada curiosa a Vili.

''Hola soy Esperanza'' dijo alegremente ''Me gusta tu cabello es lindo''

''Me gusta tus orejas son adorables '' respondió Vili.

''Quieres jugar?'' pregunto Esperanza.

''Sip '' respondió Vili para seguir a Esperanza a algun lado.

''Crecen tan rápido '' dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia Bunny y Cupido.

''Si ya tiene su primera amiga'' dijo Bunny.

''Bueno los dejare par de tortolitos '' dijo Cupido con una sonrisa para después caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Y paso tranquilamente la noche Bunny y Jack bailaron mucho cuando el reloj dio las 11 Bunny y Jack tuvieron que partir.

''Bueno ya nos vamos Esperanza pórtate muy bien '' dijo Jack para después besar la frente de Esperanza mientras que Bunny y Jack tuvieran su luna de miel Esperanza se quedaría con Norte.

''Si mami'' dijo Esperanza para darle un abrazo de despedida a Jack y Bunny ''los quiero pásenla bien '' dijo para después terminar su abrazo.

''Nos vemos adiós princesa '' se despidió Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus portales.

* * *

''Bunny adonde vamos '' pregunto Jack

''Es una sorpresa'' dijo Bunny mientras tomaba una venda y se la colocaba en los ojos a Jack.

''Agua fiestas '' dijo Jack.

''Tienes que esperar '' dijo Bunny para después darle una beso en la mejilla después de caminar poco tiempo ''Te la puedes quitar''

Cuando Jack se quito la venda de los ojos pudo ver que estaban estaba en un balcón en frente de el había una mesa con un mantel rojo en el centro de la mesa había un hermoso forero con rosas en el, habían platos servidos con fresas y chocolate también había copas al lado de los platos con vino en ellos Pero lo que mas impresiono a Jack era poder ver la torre Eiffel y las luces de parís debajo de ellos dándole otro toque romántico.

''E. Aster Bunnymud me as impresionado ''dijo Jack para darle otro beso.

''Que bueno por que ahora es que empiezan las sorpresas '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Jack que se sentara Jack se sentó en la silla.

Jack se sentó en la silla mientras miraba a Bunny delante de el con una mirada de amor, Jack y Bunny comenzaron a comer las fretas con chocolate.

Bunny levanto la vista para ver a Jack y se dio cuenta de que el tenia chocolate en su boca ''Estas sucio'' dijo Bunny, Jack comenzó a buscar por su cara donde estaba sucio pero no lo encontró ''Yo te ayudo '' dijo Bunny mientras se paraba de la silla Jack iba a protestar pero sus protestas murieron cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los de Bunny, Jack cerro sus ojos correspondiendo el beso Jack con ganas de mas abrió la boca permitiendo que Bunny entrara su lengua en el Jack comenzó a gemir en el beso sintiendo como Bunny movía su lengua dentro de el.

''Sigamos en el cuarto'' propuso Bunny terminando el beso por falta de aire Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack que tenia la cara sonrojada mientras jadeaba un poco.

''Buena idea '' dijo Jack sonrojado Bunny tomo la mano de Jack con delicadeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta del balcón cuando Bunny abrió la puerta Jack quedo asombrado por la sorpresa estaban en una habitación lujosa la habitación olía a vainilla por que tenia velas aromáticas en la mesita al lado de la cama, la cama era grande tenia sabanas blancas y arriba tenia pétalos de rojas formando un corazón.

''Guau'' dijo Jack aun asombrado.

''Te dije que tenia mas sorpresas para ti'' dijo en tono romántico Bunny para después cargar a Jack y dirigirse a la cama, Bunny acostó a Jack con delicadeza para después comenzar a besar a Jack.

''Bunny~~''Jack jimio en voz alta cuando Bunny comenzó a besar su oreja sensualmente.

Bunny sonrió al saber que a Jack le estaba gustando y comenzó a bajar al cuello plantando besos y algunas lamidas ''Aww bunny'' Jack jimio cuando BUnny encontró la parte mas sensible de su cuello.

Bunny se canso de jugar con el cuello de Jack y comenzó a ayudar a Jack a desvestirse después de que Jack estaba completamente desnudo acostado en la cama Bunny rápidamente pudo notar el gran sonrojo de Jack ''No tienes que ser tímido Jack'' dijo con voz alegre bunny.

''Aun a si es vergonzoso '' dijo Jack tapando se la cara Bunny sonrió ante eso ''bien vamos a hacerlo mas vergonzoso '' dijo Bunny para después buscar algo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, Jack sintió como un liquido viscoso se estaba derramando por todas partes ''Que?'' dijo Jack para topar el liquido Jack lo olfateo un poco ''chocolate''

''Cupido estuvo trabajando en ese chocolate Jack ella dijo que quería que la pasemos muy bien hoy '' dijo Bunny, Jack iba a responder pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Bunny lamiendo el chocolate en sus pezones bunny sonrió cuando vio a Jack estremecerse cuando comenzó a lamer hay, Bunny siguió lamiendo lenta y sensualmente los pezones de Jack causando que jack gimiera cuando los pezones de Jack se pusieron duros bunny siguió bajando besando el estomago de jack.

Cuando bunny llego al miembro de Jack lo tomo causando que Jack gimiera un poco Bunny sonrió para después comenzar a la merlo lentamente ''Bunny no seas malo~~'' gimió Jack mientras jadeaba un poco bunny para complacer a Jack tomo el miembro de Jack y comenzó a meterlo en su boca Jack comenzó a gemir cuando sintió a bunny comenzando a chupar su miembro como si fuera una paleta.

Después de un tiempo bunny aumento la velocidad ''Bunny para si sigues a si yo-'' Jack no pudo acabar de advertirle a Bunny ya que derramo todo su semen en la boca de bunny, Jack vio como bunny se trago todo su semen '''Delicioso '' dijo bunny con voz sexy mientras miraba a Jack que estaba muy sonrojado.

Bunny sonrió a Jack ''Tengo que prepararte tal vez duela un poco ya que no hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo ''advirtió Bunny Jack asintió y Bunny tomo algo de chocolate y la puso en sus dedos ''Con chocolate?'' pregunto algo indeciso Jack.

''Te dije que era chocolate especial también sirve como lubricante '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa Jack iba a protestar pero rápidamente sintió como algo entro dentro de el, Jack dio un gemido ahogado mientras sentía como el dedo de Bunny se movía dentro de el ''Estas bien'' pregunto Bunny preocupado por haber lastimado a Jack.

''Si es solo que se siente raro'' dijo Jack jadeando un poco, Bunny sonrió al saber que no había lastimado a Jack y procedió a poner otro dedo el cuerpo de Jack se estremeció un poco y Bunny para calmar un poco a Jack comenzó a besar lo mientras que con sus dedos comenzaba a hacer movimientos en tijera.

''Ahhhhhh bunny~~'' Bunny sonrió al saber que había golpeado el punto dulce de Jack y comenzó a mandar golpe sitos a ese lugar causando que Jack gimiera con cada golpe.

Después de un tiempo Bunny retiro sus dedos causando un gemido de decepción por parte de Jack ''Solo espera un poco'' dijo Bunny mientras tomaba su miembro y se colocaba en las piernas de Jack ''Como quieres que lo haga rápido o lento'' dijo con voz picara Bunny, Jack se sonrojo mucho ante la pregunta ''rápido ''murmuro jack aun sonrojado.

Bunny sonrió mientras empujo rápidamente su miembro para entrar de una solo estocada en Jack ''Ahhhhhh~'' Jack grito en una mezcla de placer y dolor, Bunny espero asta que Jack se adaptara a su tamaño Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Bunny el pudo sentir como Jack movía sus caderas con ganas de mas.

Bunny saco su miembro solo dejando la punta adentro para después embestía a Jack, cada embestida causaba que Jack gimiera mas y mas ''Bunny mas rápido~~'' casi suplico Jack, Bunny rápidamente acelero el ritmo a la petición de Jack, Bunny tenia un buen agarre en la cintura de Jack causando que sus embestidas fueran mas profundas y certeras.

''Bunny~~ te amo!'' gimió Jack para darle un beso profundo a Bunny, Después de terminar el beso Jack quería que Bunny llegara mas profundo y envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de bunny para que sus estocadas fueran mas profundas.

''yo también te amo '' dijo Bunny para después coger el miembro de jack y comenzar a masturbar lo en poco tiempo Jack se había venido en la mano de Bunny y al poco tiempo Bunny también se vino dentro de Jack.

Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack que estaba descansando en su pecho todo sudado y muy cansado Bunny sonrió para después darle un beso rápido en los labios ''Duerme bien mi amor'' dijo con cariño Bunny para después arropar a Jack.

''Te amo Bunny'' dijo Jack para después dormirse, Bunny sonrió a Jack ''yo también te amo Jack'' dijo dulcemente Bunny para después acompañar a al mundo de los sueños ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien hay esta la luna de miel, dígame eh empeorado o mejorado con el lemón ;)**

**Bunny: Que bueno que hice el trato contigo valió la pena :D**

**Jack: Que trato?**

**Bunny: Nada amor duerme bien :)**

**Jack: ok Bunny *le da un beso***

**Valkiria: Awww que lindo :3 bueno dejare a los tortolitos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	35. La pequeña aventura de Esperanza

Esperanza se encontraba sentada en el piso del cuarto del mundo con muchos juguetes rodeando la ''Estoy aburrida'' se quejo en voz alta aunque no haya nadie que la oiga la abuela Dientes estaba ocupada ayudando a sus mini hadas,abuelo Norte estaba diseño nuevos juegos, tio Arena estaba repartiendo sueño a los niños del mundo y sus padres no se encontraban por la luna de miel.

Esperanza se paro del suelo y comenzó a caminar un poco asta que oyó algo cerca de ella, ella se escondió mientras miraba de quien se trataba.

''Hola Norte!'' dijo Cupido mientras volaba en direccion a Norte.

''Hola Cupido a que se debe tu visita '' pregunto Norte con una sonrisa.

''Norte necesito un favor me puede cuidar a Vili unas horas ocurrió una emergencia de amor en Francia y no tengo con quien dejarla'' dijo casi desesperada.

''Claro estoy seguro que a Esperanza le gustara algo de compañia ''

''Gracias Norte te debo una '' dijo aliviada Cupido, Cupido chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer mágicamente a Vili en una nube de humo rosa.

''Vili pórtate bien te vendré a buscar en la noche'' dijo Cupido para después darle un beso en la frente.

''Claro! cuídate'' dijo alegremente Vili mientras se despedía de Cupido, Cupido sonrió con cariño para después desaparecer en una nube de humo rosa.

''Vamos estoy seguro de que Esperanza se pondrá muy feliz al verte'' dijo Norte con alegría mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto del mundo ''Esperanza hay alguien que quiere verte!'' dijo en voz alta en menos de un segundo Esperanza se encontraba abrazando a Vili.

''Vili te extrañe'' dijo para después dejar de abrazarla.

''Yo también te extrañe Esperanza'' dijo Vili.

''Vamos a jugar'' dijo Esperanza para después coger la mano de Vili y salir corriendo de hay.

Después de dos largas horas de jugar con casi todo los juegos que se encontraron Vili y Esperanza se encontraban en el suelo del cuarto del mundo leyendo un libro para niños el cuento trataba de niños que emprendieron un viaje para encontrar la cueva de las luciérnagas.

''Que buen libro'' dijo Esperanza mientra miraba las imágenes en el libro.

''Si lo es me pregunto si es cierto'' dijo Vili curiosa.

''Claro que es cierto'' dijo Norte mientras entraba en la habitación.

''Enserio eso existe abuelo'' pregunto Esperanza mientras le entregaba el libro.

''Claro que existe yo lo vi con mis propios ojos'' dijo Norte para después señalar uno de sus ojos con una sonrisa.

''Vili que te parece si encontramos la cueva de las luciérnagas'' dijo con una sonrisa Esperanza.

''Claro seria divertido... pero podemos ir?'' pregunto Vili.

Norte soltó una carcajada para después poder responder ''Claro que pueden!'' Norte salio de la habitación para después volver con dos pequeñas mochilas ''Tengan si quieren emprender ese viaje es mejor que se prepare''

''Gracias abuelo'' dijo Esperanza para después abrazar a Norte.

''Gracias Norte'' dijo Vili para después unirse a ese abrazo.

''Denada '' dijo con una sonrisa ''Oh por cierto si quieren volver a casa usen esto'' dijo para después entregarle dos bolas de cristal a cada una ''Si quieren volver agiten las después díganle donde quieren ir y la lanza''

''Ok gracias abuelo'' Dijo Esperanza para después lanzar su bola de cristal en direccion a un lugar cerca de donde debía ir.

''Por cierto a Vili la viene a buscar en la noche a si que vuelvan antes de la noche'' dijo Norte para después ver a Esperanza y a Vili cruzando el portal.

* * *

Esperanza y Vili llegaron cerca de la playa no sabia exactamente donde estaba Vili se puso a mira en la mochila que les había entregado Norte.

''Esperanza mira es un mapa'' dijo para después enseñarse lo Cuando abrieron el mapa vieron la playa donde ellas estaban su siguiente objetivo era un puente colgante después de puente era un bosque y al final una especie de cueva.

''Vamos Vili al puente'' dijo animada para después caminar en dirección hacia el punten.

''Esperanza tenemos que ir tan rápido '' se quejo Vili mientras miraba las olas y el mar.

''Un rato no ara daño '' respondió las dos sonrieron mientras corrían hacia en mar dejando sus mochilas atrás, Después de una hora de bañarse en la playa, hacer castillos de arena, recoger caracolas y tomar fotografía Vili y Esperanza se secaron y caminaron hacia su siguiente destino.

Ellas caminaron mientras contaban chistes o hablaban entre si asta que llegaron al puente ellas se sorprendieron por encontrar a alguien hay.

''Hola '''saludo Esperanza mientras caminaba hacia la persona cerca del puente, la persona cerca del puente volteo y Esperanza pudo ver a una niña de 5 año, era blanca, tenia cabello negro algo, tenia unos hermosos ojos color rojo, ella vestía con un lindo vestido blanco sencillo.

''Hola...'' dijo algo tímida la niña mientras movía sus pies ligeramente.

''Que haces aquí sola?'' pregunto Vili.

''Quiero cruzar el puente pero...'' ella estaba algo indecisa ''Tengo miedo es muy alto'' confeso la niña.

''Esta bien Vili y yo te ayudamos '' dijo con una sonrisa para después tomar la mano de la chica ''Cierra los ojos a si no dará tanto miedo '' la niña siguió la instrucciones mientras sintió como su otra mano la cogía comenzaron a caminar asta que cruzaron el puente.

''Ya puede abrió los ojos'' dijo Vili.

La chica abrió los ojos y suspiro aliada al saber que había pasado el puente ''Gracias no podría haberlo pasado si ustedes'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Soy Esperanza y ella es Vili '' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Mucho gusto soy Eve '' dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

''Que lindo nombre mas bonito'' Dijo Vili.

''Y dime Eve a donde vas'' dijo Curiosa Esperanza.

''Estoy buscando la cueva de las luciérnagas'' dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

Vili y Esperanza compartieron una mirada de sorpresa para después sonreír ''Nosotras también te gustaría venir con nosotras'' dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Eve sonrió para después asentir entusiasmada todas tenia una sonrisa mientras caminaba en direccion al bosque lo que ninguna sabia que alguien estaba observándola.

* * *

Todas estaban caminando por el bosque algo cansada mientras miraba por donde ir.

Esperanza se res costo de un albor cerca lo que ella no noto que estaba cerca de una colina no muy alta cuando se levanto para marcharse resbalo y callo por la colina.

''Esperanza!'' gritaron Vili y Esperanza al mismo tiempo para después bajar la colina pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a alguien cargando a Esperanza.

''Eso estuvo muy cerca pudiste lastimarte'' dijo la persona, Esperanza abrió los ojos que antes había cerrado por miedo de la caída y pudo ver quien la había salvado.

Ella tiene el cabello color rojo vivo como fuego, su piel es muy pálida y sus ojos son de un extraño color alrededor de la iris es de color verde pero el en el centro es de color café. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que ella tiene orejas y cola de lobo que son de color como su cabello.

''Gracias'' dijo Esperanza mientras sentía como la chica la bajaba al suelo.

''Esperanza estas bien?'' dijo Vili mientras corría hacia Esperanza.

''Si estoy bien'' respondió.

''Nos diste un buen susto'' dijo Eve.

''Lo siento...'' se disculpo en voz baja por haber asustado a su amigas.

''Bueno, bueno dejen de poner caras tristes mejor sonrían'' dijo con una gran sonrisa.

''Gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga yo soy Vili la de la izquierda es Eve y creo que ya conoces a Esperanza''

''Mucho gusto me llamo Jane Wolf'' dijo con una gran sonrisa ''Y díganme que hacen un par de niñas solas en el bosque no saben que el lobo ferros puede venir ''

''Estamos buscando la cueva de las luciérnagas'' dijo Eve.

''Enserio que casualidad yo también '' dijo Jane.

''No es algo raro que todos estemos buscando el mismo sitio'' dijo Vili.

''Por mi no hay problema mientras mas mejor '' dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

''Bien sera divertido, ahora tendrán la protección del lobo ferros vamos!'' dijo animada mente Jane mientras caminaba las demás compartieron una sonrisa para después seguirla.

* * *

Mientras seguían caminando por el bosque encontraron todo tipo de plantas, flores, etc por su camino también se encontraron con un jardín con muchas flores ellas decidieron un rato, Esperanza le dio una mirada algo triste al ver el jardín por que recordaba a su casa _'Mama Papa vuelvan pronto los extraño' _ Pensó Esperanza si despegar su vista.

''Esperanza estas bien?'' pregunto Jane mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

''Claro por que preguntas?''

''Noto tristeza en ti que pasa'' pregunto Jane mientras le daba una mirada preocupada.

''Extraño a mis papas se fueron de luna de miel y no ah vuelto'' para bajar la vista al suelo.

''Deberías animarte alguien tan bonita como tu no debería tener esa cara de tristeza'' dijo una nueva voz, Esperanza miro hacia arriba y vio una niña de 5 años, morenita, cabello largo marrón oscuro y ojos color amarillo, vestía con pantalones negros ajustados, top roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, también unos tenis altos negros y rojos. Llevo una cola alta sujetándole el cabello y unas argolla. Y tengo un collar color plata.

Esperanza parpadeo algo confundida ''Quien eres?'' dijo

La chica sonrió ''Soy Mei Miu mis amigos me llaman Mei y tu?''

''Soy Esperanza y ellas son mis amigas la de cabello negro es Ene, la de castaño es Vili y la de rojo es Jane''

''ya veo y que hacen un par de niñas indefensas en este bosque?'' pregunto Mei.

''No somos niñas y no están indefensas mientras me tengan a mi'' dijo Jane dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus amigas.

''De todas formas a donde van?'' pregunto con curiosidad Mei.

''Vamos a la cueva de las luciérnagas quieres venir'' dijo emocionada Vili.

Jane lo pensó un poco ''Uh... claro''

Todos compartieron una sonrisa es como en el libro en el libro decía que el el viaje las protagonista se encontrarían amigo/as en el viaje, Después de unas horas de caminar sin parar el sol se estaba ocultando.

''Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en salir de este bosque'' pregunto Eve.

''Ya casi estamos cerca '' aseguro Vili mientras revisaba el mapa.

''Podemos descansar un rato'' propuso Esperanza mientras se sentaba en un tronco seco.

''Un rato no ara daño bueno buscare madera seca'' dijo Jane mientras caminaba hacia unos arbusto.

''Nosotras prepararemos el almuerzo'' dijo Eve.

Después de poco tiempo volvió Jane con muchas madera seca y la tiro en el suelo.

''Que aremos con eso'' pregunto Esperanza.

''Tu no sales mucho cierto aremos una fogata con eso'' dijo Mei

''Pero como lo encenderemos no creo que ninguna sepa magia que tenga que ver con el fuego'' dijo Vili.

''Tranquilas mis padres me enseñaron algunos trucos'' dijo Eve para después recital un hechizo, todos miraron como en la madera seca comenzó a crecer algo de fuego.

''Bien con eso es suficiente '' dijo Mei para después arrojar mas madera seca el fuego.

Después de que la fogata estaba encendida todas estaban reunidas a su alrededor riendo, contando chistes o simplemente hablando.

''Una pregunta Esperanza quienes son tus padres?'' pregunto Jane.

''Mi mama Jack y papa Bunny'' dijo alegremente.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento ''Que!'' gritaron todos menos Vili y Esperanza.

''No juegues enserio tu mama es Jack Frost y tu papa es E. Aste Bunnymund'' dijo Eve.

''Tus padres son unos héroes'' dijo Jane.

''Enserio ''dijo Esperanza mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco.

''Claro hace como 5 años derrotaron con la ayuda de los guardianes a Pitch Black o mejor conocido como el coco'' dijo Mei.

''No sabia eso de ellos'' dijo Esperanza.

''Enserio no lo sabias Esperanza?'' dijo Vili.

''No papa y mama no me dijeron de eso '' dijo Esperanza.

''Bueno supongo que tiene una razón '' dijo Jane.

''Bueno ya descansamos un rato tenemos que continuar'' dijo Mei para después darle una mirada al cielo cubierto de estrellas, Todas asintieron mientras caminaba después de caminar unos minutos ellas salieron del bosque.

''Que bien ya salimos del bosque'' dijo alegremente Jane.

''Según el mapa la cueva esta delante de nosotras'' dijo Vili.

''Bien vamos '' dijo Mei.

''Me pregunto si es tan hermoso como en el libro'' dijo Eve emocionada.

Todas sonrieron mientras corrían asta que llegaron al ver la cueva a fuera de la cueva había un cárter _'La cueva de las luciérnagas'_ Todas entraron el la cueva estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada.

''No se alejen '' dijo Mei.

''Donde están?'' Pregunto Eve.

''Esta muy oscuro '' dijo Esperanza.

Esperanza vio como una pequeña luciérnaga bolo y se puso en su nariz Esperanza rió un poco cuando sintió las pequeñas patitas de la luciérnaga caminar en su nazis.

Lentamente todas vieron como las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a brillar antes la cueva oscurecida ahora estaba cubierta por los lentamente las luciérnagas que estaban en las paredes comenzaron al volar a su alrededor.

''Es hermoso'' susurro Eve si apartar la vista de la hermosas luciérnagas, Todas estaban sentadas en el piso de la cueva mientras veían como las luciérnagas volaban y iluminaban todo.

Después de ese hermoso momento las luciérnagas se habían salido de la cueva todas salieron a fuera y vieron como las luciérnagas volaban bajo la luz de la luna asta que dejaron de verlas.

''Fue muy hermoso '' dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

''Valió la pena este viaje'' dijo Jane.

''Es muy lindo pero Esperanza y yo nos tenemos que ir'' dijo Vili algo triste.

''Cierto'' dijo Esperanza mientras tenia ponía una cara triste.

''Que te dije quita esa cara triste te ves mejor sonriendo '' dijo Mei mientras le sonreía.

''Cierto Esperanza no este triste mejor son sonríe'' dijo Jane.

''Gracias '' dijo Esperanza mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

Vili busco en la mochila y saco un bola de cristal como dijo Norte le dijo hacia donde ir la movió un poco y la arrojo poco después se abrió un portal.

''Nos vemos '' dijo Esperanza.

''Cuando tengan otra aventura nos llaman '' dijo Jane.

''Cuídense y sigan sonriendo'' dijo Mei

''Cuídense '' dijo Eve.

''Bye chicas'' dijo Vili para después entrar en el portal con Esperanza acompañando la.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al taller de Norte todo estaba normal los yetis haciendo juguetes, los duendes haciendo travesuras ellas se sentaron en un sofá cercano.

''Que buena aventura '' dijo Esperanza algo dormida.

''Nos divertimos mucho'' dijo Vili media dormida.

Estaba muy tarde y ambas niñas se rindieron al sueño Esperanza dormida al lado de Vili ambas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Norte entro con Dientes ''Awww que lindo'' dijo Dientes para después buscar una sabana y arropar a las niñas.

''Se ve que se divirtieron mucho '' dijo Norte riendo un poco.

''Que lindo'' dijo una nueva voz Norte y Dientes miraron a la puerta y vieron a Jack y Bunny entrar en la habitación, poco después entro Arena.

''Jack volviste '' dijo Dientes para después abrazarlo.

''Hola '' dijo Jack mientras devolvía el abrazo.

''Y como se porto mi princesa '' dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Esperanza.

Arena comenzó a roció algo de sus Arena encima de la cabeza de las niñas y rápidamente se creo una imagen de Esperanza y todas sus amigas viendo las luciérnagas.

''Parece que nuestra princesa tubo una aventura hoy '' dijo Bunny.

''Que rápido crecen '' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''Bien dejemos a las niñas dormir '' dijo Dientes mientras salia del cuarto acompañada por Norte y Arena, dejando a Jack y a Bunny en el cuarto Jack se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a Esperanza y Bunny le acaricio las orejas a Esperanza después de eso ambos salieron del cuarto dejando que las niñas disfrutaran de un merecido descanso después de su aventura.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien ese fue el capitulo especial :3 espero que les aya gustado y díganme que les pareció el capitulo :D**

**Esperanza: A mi me gusto mucho hice muchas amigas.**

**Jack: Que lindo ya tiene amigas.**

**Valkiria: Chica/os tengo noticias ya casi se acerca el final de la historia si mis cálculos son buenos quedan 3 capítulos O.O **

**Bunny: Ya esta llegando a su fin **

**Valkiria: si por desgracias bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	36. El mal se acerca

Bunny se encontraba en la madriguera buscando a Jack ''Jack amor donde estas'' dijo en voz alta mientras entraba en la sala y pudo ver a Jack jugando con Esperanza.

''Aquí estas'' dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack.

''Lo siento no te oí para que me buscas'' pregunto

''Norte me llamo para que le ayudara con algunos asuntos '' dijo Bunny mientras besaba la mejilla de Jack.

''Esta bien te esperare para la cena '' dijo con cariño para después darle un beso.

''Papi puedo ir'' dijo alegremente Esperanza.

''Lo siento princesa pero mientras que yo no estoy alguien tiene que cuidar a tu madre'' dijo Bunny para después sentir como alguien los pellizcaba en el brazo.

''No necesito que nadie me cuide puedo cuidarme solo'' dijo enojado.

Bunny rió un poco para después darle otro beso a Jack quien correspondió con gusto ''Bien me tengo que ir cuídense'' dijo Bunny para después abrazar a Esperanza y darle otro beso a Jack antes de partir.

''Bueno yo comenzare con los queseares '' dijo Jack para después ir hacia la cocina mientras Esperanza seguía jugando con sus muñecas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la tierra se encontraba Pitch sentado en su trono con una sonrisa mientras veía como Bunny abandono el Warren, y sonrió mas le había constado cuatro años recuperar sus poderes completamente creo nuevas pesadillas listas para cuando se llevara a acabo sus plan lo único que le faltaba ahora era su príncipe de las pesadillas a su lado aunque ahora ya no seria su príncipe si no su reina.

''Es hora mi hermosa reina '' dijo e mientras se levantaba ''Iré por tu mi reina de las pesadillas'' sonrió Pitch antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Esperanza oyó el sonido de algo romperse en la cocina y rápidamente corrió a ver si su madre estaba bien cuando entro en la cocina pudo ver a su madre con una mirada en blanco y en el suelo se podía ver una taza rota.

''Mama estas bien'' dijo con preocupación, Jack parpadeo un par de veces para después mirar a Esperanza que lo miraba preocupada.

''Si estoy bien solo tuve un mal presentimiento '' dijo Jack mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio ''Por que no juegas afuera un rato''

Esperanza se fue no muy convenida de que su mama estaba bien, ella salio de la madriguera y camino un poco con algunos huevos de pascuas detrás de ella ''Bien juguemos al escondite'' dijo Esperanza para después cerra los ojos y ponerse a contar, los pequeños huevos de pascuas comenzaron a correr para esconderse, Cuando Esperanza dejo de contar corrió buscando a los huevos de pascuas pero algo a lo lejos le llamo la atención ella un destello negro.

La curiosidad le gano a Esperanza y comenzó a ir hacia lo que le llamo la atención ella camino por un buen rato y noto que cada vez se acercaba a los pilares cuando ella llego al final de los pilares noto como afuera de los pilares había un conejo hecho de arena negra.

''Que lindo'' dijo Esperanza mientras seguía mirando al conejo que saltaba lindamente, El conejo comenzó a alejarse y Esperanza salio de los pilares para seguir al conejo cuando alcanzo al conejo ella lo iba a acariciar cuando de pronto el lindo conejo se trasformo en un caballo Esperanza rápidamente se alejo del caballo.

Esperanza pudo escuchar como una risa iso eco a su alrededor ''Vaya, vaya parece que alguien esta muy lejos de casa'' dijo Pitch mientras salia de las sombras. Esperanza se asusto al ver a aquel extraño hombre.

''Quien eres?'' pregunto Esperanza mientras retrocedía un poco.

Pitch sonrió ''Mi nombre es Pitch Black'' se presento, Los ojos de Esperanza se abrieron con miedo al reconocer ese nombre ese hombre era el que sus padres vencieron hace años.

''Pequeña necesito un favor tullo si'' dijo amablemente Pitch.

''Que es '' pregunto algo insegura.

''Grita muy fuerte, si?'' dijo Pitch para ordenaren la su pesadilla que la ataque.

Cuando Esperanza vio la pesadilla acercarse con intención de hacerle daño solo le quedaba una opción ''Mama!'' grito tan alto como su voz se lo permitió.

* * *

Jack estaba en la cocina fregando unos platos todo estaba tranquilo asta que escucho un grito ''Mama!'' Jack levanto la cabeza rápidamente, soltó el plato que cayo en el piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos para después salir corriendo de la cocina, Jack corrió hacia la puerta cogió su personal que estaba cerca de la salida y comenzó a volar en dirección al grito.

Cuando Jack llego a lo lejos pudo ver a Esperanza en el suelo temblando mientras una pesadilla se acercaba a ella rápidamente Jack tiro una ráfaga de hielo a la pesadilla evitando que atacara a Esperanza, Jack aterrizo rápidamente al lado de Esperanza y la verifico rápidamente buscando heridas al ver que no tenia herida, el suspiro en alivio al ver que estaba bien.

''Pitch!'' dijo con puro enojo Jack mientras se volteaba a ver a rey de las pesadillas con una sonrisa.

''Mi reina al fin se presento '' dijo casualmente aun con su sonrisa.

''La pagaras por meterte con mi familia '' dijo Jack mientras le daba una mirada decidida a Pitch, Esperanza solo podía ver como su madre estaba delante de el listo para atacar Esperanza solo deseaba que su papa llegara pronto y todo volviera a al normalidad.

* * *

**Valkiria: Esto se pone interesante *o***

**Jack: Pitch la vas a pagar con mi familia nadie se mete!**

**Esperanza: Papa vuelve pronto.**

**Pitch: Esta vez yo saldré vencedor y nadie podrá detenerme ni los tontos guardianes y el hombre de la luna tendré a mi reina y todo el mundo sera mio.**

**Valkiria: En el próximo capitulo: Pitch vs Jack no te lo pierdas :D**


	37. Pitch vs Jack

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos Jack y Pitch intercambiaron miradas, Jack levanto su personal y rápidamente mando ráfagas de hielo que Pitch, Pitch rápidamente las esquivo y usando sus pesadillas formo su guadaña para después atacar a Jack.

Jack fue mas rápido y esquivo cada ataque que le lanzaba Pitch, Jack estaba tan concentrado en los ataques de Pitch que no noto un látigo de Arena negra se enroscaba en su tobillo, Jack sintió como algo lo jalaba y lo tiraba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hacia un albor cercano y después lo arrastraba por el piso.

''Mama!'' grito Esperanza al ver a su madre siendo arrojado fuertemente hacia un albor cercano, Ella iba a correr en dirección hacia Jack.

''Esperanza aléjate!'' grito Jack mientras sentía como algo viscoso bajaba de sus cabeza y goteaba asta caer en el suelo Jack le dio una mirada al suelo y pudo ver pequeñas gotas de sangre ignorando el dolor de cabeza Jack se levanto nuevamente para después atacar a Pitch.

Pitch sonreía al ver como Jack trataba casi desesperada mente atacarlo ''Mi querido Jack por que pelear simplemente entrégate y as las cosas mas fáciles'' dijo para después agarrar la mano de Jack y lo acerco hacia el.

''Oh simplemente desapareces y nunca te meterás de nuevo con mi familia '' respondió Jack para después tirar una ráfaga de hielo y impacto contra el estomago de Pitch y mandarlo al suelo.

''Trate de hacerte las cosas mas fáciles Jack pero no me dejas otra opción'' dijo en un tono oscuro Pitch mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Pitch invoco muchas pesadillas que rodearon rápidamente a Jack dispuesto a atacar en cuanto les dieran la señal, Jack levanto su personal listo para atacar a la primera pesadilla que lo atacara ''Ataque!'' dijo en voz alta Pitch rápidamente las pesadillas comenzaron a tacar a Jack, Jack fue rápido y pudo congelar a la mayoría de las pesadillas pero eran muchas y algunas lograron atacar a Jack provocando que Jack tuviera golpes, moretones y algunas cortadas.

Jack se encontraba jadeando un poco congelar a tantas pesadillas requería mucho poder, Jack pudo escuchar un grito detrás de el y pudo ver a Esperanza con un látigo de arena en su tobillo.

''Pitch!, Esperanza no tiene nada que ver en esto déjala ir'' dijo Jack enojado ya que Esperanza estaba en medio de la pelea.

''Que no tiene que ver'' Pitch comenzó a reír ''Oh mi querido Jack claro que tiene que ver esa cosa! es el fruto de mi reina con un plebeyo'' dijo con puro odio para después lanzar a Esperanza por el aire por lo menos a 3 metros en el aire.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con terror al ver a Esperanza ser lanzada en el aire Jack le dio una mirada a Pitch quien había creado un alco de arena apuntando a Esperanza, Jack levanto su personal mientras usaba el viento para que lo llevara rápidamente hacia Esperanza pero cuando estaba volando sintió un dolor agudo el en tobillo Jack le dio una mirada y pudo ver a una pesadilla mordiéndole el tobillo tratando de que Jack no llegara hacia Esperanza, Jack trato de zafarse del agarre de la pesadilla pero era inútil solo le provocaba mas dolor Jack le dio una mirada a Esperanza que estaba cayendo mas y mas no le quedo otra opción ignorando el dolor del tobillo Jack volo alto aun con la pesadilla cargado de el.

Cuando Jack llego hacia Esperanza la abrazo con fuerza, Jack sintió como algo atravesar su espalda Jack grito de dolor mientras abría los ojos usando algo de su magia para aterrizar en el suelo cuando el aterrizo la pesadilla soltó su tobillo para alivio de Jack pero el alivio no duro mucho cuando se sintió muy débil y callo al suelo.

''Miras lo que me obligas a hacer Jack'' dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Jack en el suelo gimiendo del dolor.

''Mama'' dijo Esperanza con lagrimas en los ojos mientras movía a Jack, Jack abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Esperanza con lagrimas en los ojos a lo lejos Jack pudo ver a Pitch que se acercaba a el.

Jack se levanto del suelo ignorando el dolor en el tobillo, mientras jadeaba un poco podía ver que ahora la sangre salia mas de las heridas _'Tengo que hacer algo no me queda mucho tiempo' _pensó Jack, Jack cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que sus instintos salvajes tomaran el control.

Pitch pudo ver como Jack cerro los ojos y lentamente en su piel marcas te tatuaje color rojo sangre comenzaba a formarse cuando Jack abrió los ojos lo tenia rojo y se lanzo rápidamente hacia Pitch, Jack fue demasiado rápido y Pitch no pudo esquivar el golpe que lo mando hacia un albor.

Esperanza miraba asombrada como su madre había mandado a volar de un solo golpe, ella también noto que tenia marcas como las de su padre pero estas estaban por toda parte y eran rojas.

Jack siguió dándole golpes, patadas, arañazos a Pitch, Jack levanto el puño ese seria su ultimo ataque concentraría toda su energía en ese solo golpe cuando Jack iba a golpear a Pitch se sintió muy mareado y golpeo a lado de Pitch el albor en el que estaba apoyado donde Jack había dado su golpe final una parte del albor desapareció Jack comenzó a retroceder mientras se sentía mas y mas mareado.

''Veo que mi flecha ya esta causando efecto'' dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba, Jack se comenzó a sentir débil solo le quedaba una opción Jack se volteo y corrió rápidamente en dirección a Esperanza ignorando el dolor uso la poca energía que le quedaba y creo un campo de hielo alrededor de ellos, Jack cayo en el suelo después de eso.

''Esperanza huye '' dijo con voz suave Jack mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Los ojos de Esperanza se abrieron en shock ante lo que dijo su mama ''NO!'' dijo rápidamente mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos para después abrazar a Jack, Jack correspondió el abrazo mientras pequeños lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos dejar a su hija era duro pero tenia que hacerlo.

''Tienes que ser fuerte '' dijo Jack mientras terminaba el abrazo el borro las lagrimas de Esperanza y después beso su frente ''Busca a papa el sabrá que hacer, en el almario de mi cuarto hay una bola de cristal ella te llevara con papa, Te amo a ti y a papa dice lo por mi quieres'' dijo Jack mientras mas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Pitch comenzó a darle latigazos al campo del hielo con cada latigazo el hielo se quebraba mas y mas cuando el campo se destruyo Pitch noto como la niña comenzó a correr hacia la madriguera y Jack estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero era inútil Pitch pudo ver como Jack termino de caer.

''Parece que se me escapo la niña pero no escapara'' dijo Pitch mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion en la que se fue Esperanza pero algo lo detuvo el miro hacia su ropa y pudo ver que Jack la estaba agarrando Pitch iba a decirle que era inútil pero tampoco serviría de nada decirle eso a Jack ya que el estaba inconsciente pero aun con los ojos abierto tratando de proteger a su hija.

Pitch sonrió para después cargar a Jack no importaba que la niña aya escapado mientras tenia a su reina ''Nos vamos a casa mi reina '' dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Jack.

Jack sintió como alguien lo cargaba su cabeza cayo débilmente apoyada el en pecho de Pitch, Jack miro a su alrededor y no pudo ver a Esperanza pudo oír que Pitch decía algo pero estaba muy cansado para escuchar.

_'Al menos ella esta a salvo' _Pensó Jack antes de que todo quedara en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bunny me matara cuando sepa que le hice a Jack *Esta en una esquina temblando***

**Esperanza: Mama ojala estés bien *Esta llorando***

**Jack: No importa lo que me pase mientras mi familia este bien *esta muy decidido***

**Valkiria: Lo que importa ahora es que Bunny me matara! creo que tengo un vuelo a japón por si trata de matarme *esta desesperada* **

**Bunny: *olfatea el aire* puedo oler desesperación y a muerte Valkiria que hiciste esta vez *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: Me encontró! *comienza a correr antes de que bunny se entere que iso* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	38. La tragedia

Esperanza estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía después de que se alejo un poco miro atras aun corriendo y pudo ver como aquel hombre cargaba a su madre y dijo algo, gracias a sus orejas de conejo pudo escuchar claramente _''Nos vamos a casa mi reina'' _pudo escuchar.

Esperanza aparto la vista de aquella imagen que le desgarro el corazón y siguió corriendo con la mente en sus pensamientos, Esperanza estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no noto una piedra delante de ella, ella tropezó por con la roca para mala suerte de ella delante de la piedra había una pequeña pendiente delante de ella Esperanza cayo por ella (o mejor dicho rodó) asta llegar al suelo.

''Eso dolió'' dijo Esperanza para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente y comenzar a correr ella pudo sentir como un liquido comenzó a bajar por una de sus rodillas pero aun a si se negó a detenerse asta que encontrara a su papa.

Esperanza dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la madriguera a lo lejos, ella entro rápidamente si cerrar la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación de su padres ella entro rápidamente y corrió hacia el almario ella abrió las puerta del almario y pudo ver muchas sudaderas azul y pantalones Esperanza comenzó a sacar al ropa mientras buscaba desesperada mente la bola de cristal.

Después de vente minutos Esperanza no la encontró ella se sentó en el suelo mientras lagrimas bajaba de su mejilla ''Mama lo... siento mucho...'' sollozo Esperanza mientras seguía llorando, lentamente por la ventana comenzó a entrar la luz de la luna asta que lleno el cuarto entero, Esperanza sintió como algo envió algo de brillo a sus ojos ella se levanto para después acercarse al almario y pudo ver algo en la esquina del almario en lo mas profundo ella tomo aquella cosa y sonrió en alivio al ver que era la bola de cristal de la que la había hablado su madre.

''Gracias '' susurro mientras miraba la luna quien le había ayudado a encontrarla ''Llévame donde el abuelo Norte '' dijo para después lanzar la bola de cristal al poco tiempo se abrió un portal Esperanza rápidamente corrió hacia el.

* * *

Cuando Esperanza salio del portal pudo ver que estaba en la casa de su abuelo ella olfateo el aire buscando el olor de su papa asta que lo encontró rápidamente Esperanza corrió hacia la escaleras corrió por un pasillo asta que llego a la oficina de su abuelo rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio a su papa ella corrió rápidamente hacia el, pudo escuchar como su abuelo dijo algo acerca de tocar antes de abrir pensando que ella era un yeti.

''Papa, mama esta... mama esta'' dijo Esperanza mientras abrazaba una de las pierna de su papa mientras nuevas lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

''Que pasa Esperanza donde esta Jack?'' pregunto preocupado Bunny por la actitud de Esperanza.

''Hombre malo se la llevo'' dijo para después volver a romper en lagrimas.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron en shock pudo oír a Norte maldecir en ruso y después Norte salio de la habitación para darle la señal a los demás guardianes.

Después de un rato todos estaba reunidos en el salón del mundo había silencio no sabían como preguntarle a Esperanza.

''Esperanza puedes decirnos que paso?'' pregunto Dientes con voz suave ella sabia que era muy duro para Esperanza hablar de eso.

Esperanza asintió débilmente ''Cuando papa se fue mama me mando a jugar en el jardín yo estaba jugando a las escondidas con los huevos de pascuas cuando los fui a buscar algo me llamo la atención y fui a ver me encontré con un conejo negro, trate de perseguir ese lindo conejo pero cuando lo atrape se trasformo en un caballo después apareció el hombre malo el me ataco y llame a mama...'' Esperanza iso una pausa tratando de calmarse.

''Mama llego rápidamente mama le dijo algunas cosas como que se fuera y nos dejara en paz el hombre malo se negó y mama comenzó a pelear con el pero el hombre malo era muy fuerte '' Esperanza comenzó a llorar ''Mama trato de ganar pero estaba muy herido por la pelea me dijo que huyera que buscara a papa que papa sabría que hacer después de eso comencé a correr antes de irme pude ver al hombre malo que cargaba a mama y se iba diciéndole _nos vamos a casas mi reina_ ''termino de explicar Esperanza con lagrimas en los ojos._  
_

Norte apretó sus puño con pura ira, Dientes estaba llorando mientras que sus mini hadas trataban de consolarla, Arena estaba en silencio pensando en todas las cosas horribles que les haría a Pitch y Bunny abrazo a Esperanza quien lloraba mucho después de un tiempo Esperanza estaba dormida en el pecho de Bunny.

''La llevare a una habitación'' dijo Bunny para después salir de la habitación cargando a Esperanza.

Bunny llego a una habitación que conocía muy bien era la vieja habitación de Jack de cuando el vivía con Norte, Bunny puso a Esperanza en la cama la arropo y beso su frente cuando Bunny iba a salir de la habitación se detuvo.

''Papi'' dijo en voz baja Esperanza.

''Si princesa'' dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

''Mama me dijo que te dijera algo'' dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron por sorpresa que le abra querido decir su Jack antes de ser secuestrado ''El que '' pregunto casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

Esperanza se puso de paro en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Bunny ''Te amo'' dijo mientras terminaba ese tierno beso.

''Mama me dijo que te dijera que nos ama mucho'' dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió mientras abrazaba a Esperanza ''gracias'' susurro Bunny, Después de un rato Esperanza estaba dormida mientras que Bunny regreso al cuarto del mundo.

''Vamos de casería '' dijo Bunny, todos asintieron sabiendo que buscarían a Pitch y lo harían pagar por meterse con la familia.

_''Jack espérame voy a traerte de regreso a casa'' _pensó Bunny mientras iba al Warren prepararse para la batalla que les esperaba.

* * *

**Bunny: Donde esta! donde esta Valkiria!**

**Esperanza: Papi tienes una carta *le entrega la carta***

_**Carta: Querido Bunny se que debes estar molesto conmigo a si que huí antes de que te des cuenta de lo que hice y quisieras matarme ;) si te portas bien volveré en el próximo capitulo y quizás no le haga daño a Jack - Valkiria.**_

**Bunny: Ella cree que pude chantajearme ya lo veremos *golpea el suelo haciendo que salga uno de sus túneles y se tira***

**Esperanza: Bueno solo quedo yo veamos que decía Valkiria al final del capitulo uh... *se pone a pensar* ah ya lo recordé Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :D**


	39. Esto es guerra!

Todos compartieron una mirada decidida sabiendo cual era su meta traer a Jack a salvo, Poco tiempo después todos se estaba preparando para la batalla que les esperaba Dientes se fue con sus mini hadas, Arena se retiro hacia su castillo de arena, Norte se fue hacia su oficina y Bunny a su warrer.

Cuando Bunny llego al warrer miro a su alrededor y no vio nada diferente el comenzó a caminar por un rato y llego a un armasen la puerta del armasen estaba bien cerrada y estaba cubierta de maleza Bunny se acerco a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente una nube de polvo salio cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Cuando Bunny entro en el armasen estaba oscuro el presiono el interruptor de la luz y rápidamente todo se ilumino revelando repisa y estantes con huevos de pascuas (explosivos) y muchas cosas mas cuando Bunny camino un poco se detuvo en una estante que tenia dos boomerang plateados.

Esos boomerang era especiales el solo los uso una vez y fue cuando peleo con Pitch en la era oscura el juro no volverlos a usar a menos que sucediera algo importante pero que era mas importante que rescatar a su amado y mantener a su familia a salvo.

Cuando Bunny termino de preparase salio del armasen con huevos de pascuas y unos boomerang plateados Bunny iba a salir rumbo a el polo norte pero tenia que hacer una visita a un sitio Bunny camino por un bueno rato y llego a las afueras de la madriguera el pudo ver rápidamente que se libro una batalla en ese lugar algunos arboles estaba destruidos, habían marcas en el suelo, algunas pesadillas congeladas y otras cosas.

Bunny le dio una mirada triste a su alrededor pensar que ese fue el lugar donde su precioso Jack se le fue arrebatado ''Te traeré de regreso Jack'' dijo para después partir rumbo al polo norte.

* * *

Cuando Bunny llego se encontró a todos reunidos en el cuarto del mundo con una mirada seria pudo ver a Esperanza recostada del regazo de Sophie ahora de 10 años y pudo ver a Jamie de 15 sentado al lado de Sophie.

''Ya esta todo listo'' Pregunto Norte.

Todos asintieron para después ir hacia donde Norte tiene su trineo ya estaba todos en el trineo menos Bunny quien se despedía de Esperanza.

''Papa quiero ir'' dijo Esperanza.

''No puede es muy peligroso ''

''Pero yo también quiero ayudar a mama'' murmuro en voz baja Esperanza.

''Quiero que tengas esto'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisas para luego entregarle uno de sus boomerang ''Cuida de el asta que regrese ''

Esperanza tomo el boomerang ella sabia que era muy importante para su papa, Esperanza le dio una ultimo abrazo a su papa antes de que el subiera al trineo.

''Suerte y vuelvan a salvo'' dijo Sophie.

''Traigan a Jack de regreso y tengan cuidado'' dijo Jamie.

''Papa vuelve con mama!'' dijo Esperanza mientras miraba como el trineo se iba volando ella solo deseaba que todos estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio en el trineo nadie decía ni una sola palabra todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Dientes le rezaba a la luna por que nada malo sucediera, Norte quería traer de regreso a su hijo, Arena estaba pensando en lo mal que debe estarlo pasando Jack con Pitch y Bunny el solo pensaba en ir a la guarida de Pitch patear le el trasero y salir de hay con Jack.

''Ya llegamos '' anuncio Norte mientras decencia el trineo.

Cuando todos bajaron miraron hacia la guarida de Pitch todos con un solo pensamiento Pitch pagara por lo que hizo después de ese pensamiento todos entraron a la guarida sin saber que cosas les esperaría.

* * *

**Valkiria: Capitulo corto lo siento **

**Esperanza: Papi volverá con mami *Me mira con cara de cachorro***

**Valkiria: Etto... no puedo decirte arruinaría la sorpresa **

**Esperanza: Esta bien *hace puchero y se va***

**Valkiria: Me salve de esa bueno chica/os le recuerdo que estamos a un capitulo le gran final, no se lo pierdan! :D**


	40. Siempre estaremos juntos

_ Bueno chica/os se que esperaron mucho aquí esta el ultimo capitulo que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

Cuando todos entraron en la guarida de Pitch todo estaba muy tranquilo todos fueron avanzando con cuidado de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer, Dientes miro hacia el techo y pudo ver jaulas gigantes eso le causo escalofríos recordando que hay era donde estaban encerrada sus hadas.

Mientras mas avanzaban por la guarida todos tenían esa misma sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar cuando llegaron a la habitación principar todos pudieron ver a Pitch sentado en su trono al lado del trono el personal de Jack (Pitch lo cogió en algún momento después de la pelea con Jack), con Jack sentado en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Pitch mientras que Pitch le acariciaba su cabello.

''Pitch!'' dijo Bunny en voz alta muy enojado por ver a su pareja ser acariciado por Pitch.

''Oh veo que mis queridos guardianes me hicieron una visita a que se debe esta visita'' dijo tranquilamente Pitch con una sonrisa.

''No te hagas el tonto Pitch venimos por Jack'' dijo Dientes.

''Jajaja'' rió en voz alta Pitch causando que los guardianes se enojaran mas ''Enserio creen que puede venir aquí y decirme que les entregue a mi reina ''

Bunny gruño al oír a Pitch llamando a Jack su reina esas fueron las mismas palabras que dijo cuando se lo arrebato, Bunny apretó sus puños con ira mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a Pitch.

''Entréganos a Jack a las buenas Pitch o si no la pagaras '' dijo Norte mientras sacaba sus espadas, Arena invocaba sus látigos, Bunny saco sus boomerang.

Pitch sonrió para luego pararse de su trono cargando a Jack el volteo hacia su trono y puso a Jack sentado en el trono mientras miraba a los guardianes, Todo notaron rápidamente que algo estaba mal con Jack sus ojos antes llenos de vida y alegría ahora estaban muertos de un color gris.

''Yo quería dejarlos vivir un poco para que vean todo lo que aman destruido pero ya que están aquí me facilitan mas las cosas '' dijo Pitch para luego invocar a todas sus pesadillas en menos de un minuto toda la habitación estaba cubierta con pesadillas, todos los guardianes estaba dando le la espalda a los otros mirando de donde vendría el primer golpe.

''Saben cuando acabe con ustedes iré a darle una visita a Jamie agradeciéndole lo que paso hace 6 años '' dijo con una sonrisa ''Claro que no dejare a esa niña afuera como era que se llamaba esa ''cosa'' a claro Esperanza que nombre mas tonto ''

Bunny miro con odio a Pitch por llamar a su hija ''cosa'', Pitch sonrió para después darle una señal a las pesadillas para atacar todos los guardianes rápidamente comenzaron a destruir las pesadillas, Bunny le dio una mirada a Pitch quien sonreía mirando toda la lucha.

''Arena te encargo a Pitch'' dijo en voz alta Bunny, Arena asintió con una sonrisa mientras usaba uno de sus látigos para agarrar el tobillo de Pitch para luego lanzar lo en el aire.

Norte miro detrás de el cuando sintió que algo choco con su espalda miro atras y pudo ver a Dientes, Dientes miro a Norte para luego sonreír, norte tiro sus espadas para luego agarrar las manos de Dientes dando vuelta rápidamente de destruyendo a las pesadillas que habían a su alrededor.

Mientras que Bunny se encontraba destruyendo a todas las pesadillas que se ponían en su camino por llegar hacia Jack, Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron mientras volteaba y pudo ver como una pesadilla iba detrás de Arena, Arena estaba concentrado luchando con Pitch y no se dio cuenta de la pesadilla, Bunny rápidamente tiro su boomerang hacia la pesadilla causando que se destruyera, Arena miro detrás de el para ver arena de pesadilla y luego miro a Bunny con una sonrisa agradeciéndole. Bunny asintió mientras tomaba su boomerang y seguía corriendo hacia Jack.

Cuando Bunny llego donde estaba Jack se acerco rápidamente a el ''Jack, Jack!'' dijo mientras sacudía a Jack tratando que reaccionara pero no funcionaba.

''Jack por favor soy yo Bunny'' dijo tratando de sacar a Jack de su trance ''Jack-'' Bunny fue cortado cuando una pesadilla se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo Bunny estaba luchando con la pesadilla que trataba desesperada mente de arrancarle la cara.

Mientras que Jack miraba a Bunny en el suelo.

* * *

'_Esta oscuro, donde estoy?_' pensó Jack mientras sentía como alguien le acariciaba el cabello '_Quien me esta acariciando' _pensó mientras lentamente abrió los ojos y simplemente miraba una ropas negras.

Rápidamente los recuerdos de la lucha con Pitch en el warren inundaron la mente de Jack _'Estoy con Pitch!' _Pensó Jack entrando en pánico el trato de mover su cuerpo pero podía _'No me puedo mover que me pasa'_ pensó mientras trataba de mover los dedos pero no podía.

Jack pudo oír la voz de Bunny a lo lejos _'Bunny esta aquí'' _Jack pudo oír como Pitch le respondía también escucho la voz de Dientes, Norte y estaba seguro de que Arena estaba hay.

Rápidamente pudo sentir como lo cargaban para luego sentarlo, Jack pudo ver a los demás guardianes que tenían miradas como si algo malo le estuviera pasando a Jack.

Después pudo observar como la habitación se llenaba de pesadillas y los guardianes luchaban con ellas, pocos minutos después pudo ver a Bunny delante de el '_Oh Bunny cuanto deseo poder abrazarte ahora' _Pensó con tristeza Jack mientras sintió que Bunny lo sacudía.

De un momento a otro los ojos de Jack se abrieron en horror a ver a Bunny en el suelo tratando de quitarse una pesadilla de encima.

_'Vamos muévete Bunny me necesita '_ pensó Jack con desesperación Jack mientras miraba como mas pesadillas se acercaban a Bunny.

_'Muévete, muévete!' _pensó mientras miraba como las pesadillas rodeaban a Bunny.

_'Rápido!' _grito con desesperación Jack mientras vio que las pesadillas atacaban a Bunny, Jack sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y se levanto de el trono tomo su personal se lanzo hacia las pesadillas lanzando una ráfaga de hielo quitando a las pesadillas de encima de Bunny.

Bunny sonrió al ver a Jack devuelta a la normalidad se levanto de el suelo y se acerco a Jack, Bunny coloco su pata en la mejilla de Jack mientras lo acariciaba con mucho amor Jack sonrió mientras sentía las caricias de Bunny.

''Te extrañe'' confeso Bunny en voz baja.

''Yo también'' dijo Jack para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

''Eh... chicos no es el momento de hacer eso'' dijo Dientes en voz alta mientras destruía una pesadilla.

''Dientes tiene razón no es el momento'' dijo Norte.

Pitch miro en dirección hacia Jack y se enojo cuando vio a Jack cerca de Bunny con una sonrisa ''NO! '' dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos ''Esto no debía pasar a si '' dijo enojado.

''Bueno Pitch no todo sale según lo que planeaste'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Pitch. Después de decir esas palabras Jack y Bunny se lanzaron a la batalla.

''Lo pagaran caro por meterse en mis planes'' dijo Pitch.

Dientes estaba volando esquivando algunas pesadillas cuando de pronto sintió que algo la golpeo y la mando hacia una jaula que tenia la puerta abierta Dientes cayo en la jaula algo aturdida para luego mirar hacia la puerta cuando se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta esta se cerro rápidamente y se formo un candado hecho con arena de pesadilla.

Norte miro lo que le paso a Dientes y rápidamente corrió hacia la jaula pero algo lo golpeo fuertemente derriban dolo en el suelo cuando volteo se encontró a una pesadilla pero esta era mas rara que las demás era mas grande y mas fuerte Norte rápidamente supo que seria un gran adversario.

Arena estaba luchando con Pitch esquivando su guadaña mientras trataba de acercarse a Pitch para poner herirlo algo jalo a Arena y pudo ver que era muchas pesadillas alrededor de 50 listas para atacarlo, Las pesadillas comenzaron a atacarlo y Arena se tubo que concentrar en las pesadillas dejando que Pitch huyera.

Jack estaba congelando pesadillas mientras que Bunny destruía pesadillas con su boomerang, Bunny pudo ver a Pitch sonriendo lejos de el y eso enojo a Bunny, bunny fue corriendo hacia Pitch lo que bunny no noto era que las pesadilla estaba rodeando a Jack.

Cuando Bunny llego donde Pitch lanzo su boomerang pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Pitch se convirtió en arena de pesadillas y comenzó a desaparecer después pudo oir un grito de dolor.

Bunny volteo y pudo ver a Jack cayendo al suelo con una flecha hecha de pesadilla enterada en el pecho, Bunny miro con horror como Jack cayo al suelo y se quedo inmóvil, bunny camino algo tambaleante asta llegar hacia Jack cayo de rodilla y sostuvo a jack entre sus brazos mientras lo sacudía un poco.

''Jack, Jack, amor dime que estas bien'' dijo Bunny o mejor dicho suplico Bunny pero al final no obtuvo respuesta.

''Mira lo que me obligan a hacer si ustedes no hubieran interferido en esto nada de esto hubiera pasado '' dijo Pitch ''Bueno es una lastima Jack tenia un gran potencial y su miedo era muy exquisito bueno si quieren lleven celo no sobrevivirá por mucho'' dijo con malicia Pitch.

Bunny apretó los dientes con furia mientas bajaba a Jack y lo ponía en el suelo el volteo para ver a Pitch ''Tu... pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Jack!'' grito Bunny y rápidamente se lanza para luchar con Pitch segado por su ira.

Arena derroto a las pesadillas rápidamente y corrió hacia Jack quien estaba mas pálido de lo normal arena topo la flecha de arena oscura combinándola en arena dorada que luego se disipo dejando un agujero en la sudadera azul de Jack.

Arena levanto la sudadera dejando el pecho pálido de Jack expuesto pudo ver la gravedad de la herida, Jack tenia una herida no muy profunda cerca del corazón Arena rápidamente noto como debajo de la piel de Jack se estaba tornando oscuro y supo que gracias a la flecha se había filtrado arena de pesadilla en el cuerpo de Jack.

El puso al palma de la mano en la herida de Jack y se concentro en llamar a la arena negra para sacarla del cuerpo de Jack el agradeció que Jack estaba inconsciente ya que ese procedimiento causaba mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto Bunny estaba tirando sus boomerang tratando de golpear a Pitch sin excito, Pitch esquivaba cada ataque que me mandaba Bunny, Bunny gruño que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaban y tiro sus huevos de pascuas explosivos, Pitch no se lo espero y la explosión lo golpeo.

Cuando Pitch cayo al piso Bunny aprovecho y comenzó a golpear a Pitch golpes, patadas, puñetazos, arañazos y mas recibió Pitch en poco tiempo Pitch estaba tirado en el suelo y un charco de sangre frotaba debajo de el pero aun a si su ira no seso en frente de el se encontraba el hombre que mato a su especie, mato a su amada pareja y tratara de matar a su hija.

Todos los demás guardianes miraban con horror como Bunny golpeaba a Pitch sin piedad alguna todos ellos tenían rencor en contra de Pitch pero nadie se atrevería a herir a alguien así.

Arena trataba de sacar la arena oscura del cuerpo de Jack lo mas rápido posible el sabia que el único que podía detener a Bunny en ese estado era el, Arena suspiro en alivio al ver que todo la arena de pesadilla fue removida poco tiempo después Jack abrió los ojos con cansancio miro a Arena.

Arena lo ayudo a sentarse, Jack hizo una mueca por el dolor en su pecho miro a todos los lado y se congelo cuando vio a Bunny atacando a un casi inconsciente Pitch.

''Que paso Arena?'' pregunto rápidamente Jack, Arena hizo unos símbolos en la cabeza contándole que Bunny cree que el esta muerto y se enojo.

''Tengo que detenerlo'' dijo Jack mientras se levantaba ignorando el dolor en el pecho y camino algo tambaleante hacia Bunny.

''Bunny...'' dijo algo inseguro mientras caminaba hacia el ''Bunny soy yo Jack'' dijo pero Bunny seguía lastimando a Pitch.

''Bunny para! '' dijo casi suplicando Jack cuando algo de la sangre de Pitch le salpico en el rostro, pero Bunny no lo escucho.

''El tiene que pagar por matar a Jack'' dijo con ira Bunny para luego seguir golpeando a un inconsciente Pitch, Los ojos de Jack se abrieron en sorpresa al oír lo que dijo Bunny el pensaba que estaba muerto, Jack corrió hacia Bunny algo tambaleante y le abrazo la espalda.

''Bunny esta bien yo estoy aquí, para por favor'' dijo con voz suave Jack mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pelaje de Bunny.

''Bunny volvamos a casa... Esperanza no esta esperando... estoy cansado'' murmuro Jack mientras sentía que las fuerza lo abandonaba ''Bunny...'' murmuro para después comenzar a caerse.

Los ojos de Bunny volvieron a la normalidad cuando escucho que Jack hablaba de volver a casa como una familia Bunny volteo y pudo ver a Jack cayendo a suelo el rápidamente lo atrapo.

''Jack, Jack! '' dijo mientras lo sacudía pero sin obtener respuesta.

''Tranquilo Bunny, Jack estará bien'' dijo Norte mientras se acercaba con Dientes y Arena entre ellos tres acabaron de destruir las pesadillas que quedaba, aun con lo que le dijo Norte el seguía preocupado.

''Que haremos con Pitch'' dijo Dientes en voz alta.

''Y si lo enseramos y que nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día'' dijo Bunny.

''Ojala fuera posible pero no hay lugar en este mundo donde podre enserar a Pitch sin que escape'' dijo Norte.

_''Mis queridos guardianes'' _Hablo una voz que todos reconocieron.

''Hombre de la luna que deberíamos hacer con Pitch'' pregunto Norte.

_''Como ustedes dijeron no hay lugar en ese mundo donde enserar a Pitch a si que decidí llevármelo para enserar lo en un lugar donde nunca saldrá '' _dijo la luna, un rayo de luz cubrió la habitación cuando la luz desapareció no había rastro de Pitch.

_''Puede ir a casa en paz mi guardianes se merecen un descanso'' _dijo tranquilamente _''Y Bunny, Jack se encuentra bien solo necesita mucho descanso'' _las orejas de Bunny se levantaron en animo a oír que Jack estaba bien le dio una mirada a Jack quien estaba durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos.

___''_Descansen mis guardianes se lo merecen _''_ Después de decir esas palabras la luz de luna desapareció todos los guardianes algo cansados caminaron asta llegar fuera de la guarida de Pitch cuando salieron encontraron el trineo de Norte todos se subieron para ir rumbo al polo norte.

Cuando llegaron al polo norte todos estaba algo cansado Bunny se encontraba cargando a Jack quien dormía tranquilamente.

_''_Papi! _''_ grito Esperanza mientras corría hacia Bunny _''_Esta bien?_''_ pregunto mientras miraba a Jack dormido.

_''_Esta bien solo necesita descanso_''_ dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros ya nadie corría peligro ya que Pitch estaba encerrado en una prisión, todos fueron a la enfermera a tratar sus heridas, Bunny miro a Jack quien descansaba en una cama tranquilamente_._

''Que duermas bien mi amor'' dijo Bunny con dulzura para luego darle un beso en la frente a Jack para luego salir de la enfermería dejando a Jack descansar tranquilamente.

* * *

''Uh...'' un gemido salio de los labios de Jack poco tiempo después sus ojos se abrieron se cento en la cama y miro a su alrededor rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería del taller de Norte.

''Jack!'' una voz que Jack conocía muy bien, Jack miro en dirección a la puerta y pudo ver a Bunny con una sonrisa, Bunny rápidamente camino hacia Jack y le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por toda la cara de Jack.

''Basta me haces cosquillas'' se quejo Jack riendo un poco, Bunny dejo de darle besos a Jack ''Por que tanto amor?''

''Me tenias preocupado'' dijo Bunny con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Preocupado? pero si yo-'' Jack se detuvo cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su lucha con Pitch y lo que sucedió en su guarida ''Que paso con Pitch!'' dijo rápidamente.

''Tranquilo compañero el ya no sera un problema'' Bunny le explico a Jack lo que había pasado en la guarida después de que se desmayo.

''Sabeo a si que eso paso'' dijo Jack mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

''Mama!'' dijo Esperanza mientras entraba corriendo a la enfermería y corría hacia la cama abrazando a Jack ''Estaba preocupada'' dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Jack quien le acaricio la espalda en círculos para calmarla.

''Estoy bien'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''El hombre malo no vendrá'' dijo con voz infantil Esperanza.

''No, el nunca volverá'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Bunny miro la escena con amor y se unió a su familia todos compartiendo una abrazo sabiendo que no tenían nada que temer de ahora en adelante. Mientras tanto en la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba Norte, Dientes y Arena mirando la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros todos ellos sabían que en el futuro ya no tendrían que volver a luchar.

* * *

~~ 5 años después~~

Esperanza se encontraba jugando con su tío Arena mientras que Norte y Dientes hacían los preparativos para pasar la noche con Esperanza.

''Gracias por cuidar a Esperanza hoy'' dijo Jack.

''Pueden estar tranquilos que disfruten su aniversario'' dijo Dientes alegremente.

''Pero no tanto!'' dijo Norte firmemente mientras le daba una mirada a Bunny quien entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería.

''Si... bueno nos vemos'' dijo Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus portales mágicos para ir a un lugar especial.

* * *

Cuando Jack y Bunny salieron. Jack pudo ver que se encontraba en un hermoso bosque también noto las sillas y la mesa con una cena y varias velas cerca de ellos, Bunny tomo la mano de Jack mientras caminaban hacia sus cena romántica.

''Siempre me impresionas '' dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en su silla.

''Me encanta impresionarte'' dijo feliz mente Bunny.

Después de terminar su cena Bunny tomo la mano de Jack mientras ambos caminaba por el bosque que estaba bañado por la luz de la luna.

''A donde vamos?'' pregunto con curiosidad Jack.

''Ya casi llegamos '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa, Jack hizo pucheros al no obtener la respuesta que quería.

Siguieron caminando asta que Bunny se detuvo ''Ya llegamos''

Jack miro y pudo ver que había llegado a una colina ambos subieron la colina y cuando llegaron arriba Jack se quedo impresionado al ver la hermosa vista por donde quiera que mirara había arboles y un hermoso lago al final, Jack volteo y vio a Bunny sentado en una lona con una caja de chocolates al lado, Jack sonrió para luego sentarse a su lado.

''Nunca dejas de impresionarme '' dijo con una sonrisa Jack para luego larde un beso lleno de amor.

''Te amo lo sabes'' dijo Bunny para luego besar a Jack.

''Lo se siempre me lo dices'' dijo con dulzura Jack para luego besarle nuevamente. Cuando termino el beso por falta de aire algo llamo la atención de Jack y pudo ver una estrella fugas después de unos segundo otra y otra estrella fugas comenzó a aparecer y después de un tiempo el cielo estaba llenas de ellas.

''Es hermoso'' susurro Jack saliendo de su asombro muy pocas veces podía ver las estrellas fugaces pero nunca había visto tantas.

''No tan hermoso como tu mi copo de nieve mi hermoso ángel'' dijo Bunny dulcemente.

''Te amo mi canguro '' dijo Jack con voz alegre para luego besar a Bunny apasionadamente.

Ambos compartieron ese beso que fue inolvidable para ellos en en ese momento lo recordarían por toda la vida, ambos amante siguieron disfrutando de la compañia del otro mientras miraban las estrellas que adornaba todo el cielo.

* * *

**Valkiria: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Bunny: oye tu detente hay!**

**Valkiria: Bueno si me vas a matar as lo ya acabe esta historia *cierra los ojos esperando la muerte***

**Bunny: *suspira* no voy a matarte vengo a darte las gracias aun después de todo lo que malo que le hiciste a Jack me diste al amor de mi vida y una linda familia gracias.**

**Valkiria: *sorprendida* Se acaba el mundo hoy O.O pero dejando eso de un lado Bunny no me matara sobreviví a la historia si que me mate *O***

**Bunny: no te alegres tanto estoy seguro que seguirás haciendo mas JackRabbit a si que seguiremos trabajando juntos y ya sabes que te pasara si le haces algo malo a Jack*sonríe siniestramente* **

**Valkiria: ok... Bueno solo que queda decir dejen su comentario y pasen a ver mis próximas historia bye :3**


End file.
